Die Die Beauty
by lpreki93
Summary: She has a new life. A new name. A whole new world. She lives to assassinate. But how long until the past starts to haunt her. Sakura isnt Sakura anymore. Or atleast thats what she thinks. She's thrown in the middle of a War, not knowing anything anymore.
1. Who is She?

Goodbye CherryBlossom

------------

Nighttime is the perfect time to hide. The shadows hide monsters from clear view. Nighttime is also known as the time of love. There was once a story about nighttime and daytime. It was said that they were lovers. Separated by their differences. Many different stories have been created, however, the real one seemed to have been lost in time. What most people don't realize is that nighttime is also the time of killing. When the devil himself comes out to battle god. But the Great War is still many centuries away. Or so it is said.

Assassinations take place after dark. They often hide in the shadows or a dark corner. Eyeing their victims like hawks. Which is their mistake. Those who stalk their prey gets found out and killed in an instant. It is the professional assassins who live. At least, that is what she has been taught. The one who is able to kill millions in a day. Without ever getting a scratch on her. The one with the long, vibrant natural pink hair, and the sharp, piercing green eyes. Her birth name means cherry blossom, a name so fit for a beauty like her. However, she has not heard that name in years. Instead the name Jive was given to her.

She was 14 when she left her home. Leaving broken promises and silent tears. The leader of her home made a contract with her. Stating that she was allowed to leave. But must return for a day when she is needed. 3 years, and a call for help has never came. For only 2 months she traveled. She went farther than any normal person could. For the type of human she is, they have taught her tricks. She use to live in a place where ninjas were common. But the need to get away, was stronger than her love for ninjas. She ran until she was able to no more. Ending up farther than she ever thought she could end up. A place where ninjas were only myths and stories. And where assassins roamed freely. Where a underground war exploded every few days. A place of which she never knew existed. America.

It has only been 3 years. And she has already forgotten about her old life. She will never be that old hopeless girl who needed protection. Never again.

She lives a life where other assassins were both her enemies and family. She never thinks of her past, nor the future. She is the mysterious beauty so many have heard about. She is Jive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So. Is it good? I have a good storyline up. So comment please and tell me if its worth it.


	2. Silent Killer

**_Throwing the Past Away._**

----------------

"Pink hair. Green eyes. Got it?" A grumpy voice slurred out in a walkie-talkie. Barely understanding what the man had just said through all the electricity, the sniper just mumbled a yes and turned it off. "Cant get distracted now, can we?" He aimed his gun from a balcony high in a building. Looking down as all the celebrities gathered in a theater. It was the opening night for some movie. The premiere was not on this snipers mind. Instead he eyed around for his victim. "What was it? Pink eyes.. Green hair?" Spotting no one just yet, he sighed and waited until someone of interest came in view.

"Ey Jive, this is fun." Driving to the premiere of a new release, 2 young teenagers sat in the back of a limo. While one of them was sticking his head out and yelling at all the people, the other teen quietly read a magazine.  
"Yeah. Just don't get distracted. We are here for one purpose." The boy, being 18, looked at his younger partner. He has never seen her dressed up like this. Her long pink hair was neatly put up in a bun, and she was sporting a clingy black dress. He scoffed at her and returned to his previous state, which was sticking his head out of the window.  
"You dumbass! Kyle! Stop doing that! It'll bring attention!" Jive hit his spiky blonde head with a force so powerful, it nearly made him unconscious. Only she knew what the force was. Chakra, something only ninjas knew of. But no one except her even know that ninjas still exist.  
"Ya don't gotta hit my head dat hard!" Kyle glared, his blue eyes playfully eyeing her. His looks are what she always hated. It reminded her so much of someone. But he was in the past.  
"Stop talking like a child. Come on. Were here."

The red carpet was busy. But no one with weird hair was on it. This made the sniper mad. He has heard of the infamous Jive. And it made his blood boil to even think about her. She destroyed his group. His master is dead because of her. Now he has been sold to a new master. And he was to make sure that she would not kill him. A slight headache was starting to annoy him. But the task at hand was to important for a small headache to catch him off guard. But when this headache started to become painful, he did his best to ignore it. But the pain surged through his body. He clutched his head and dug his nails through it. His throat burned as if he has drank poison. Tears started to come out of his eyes. But when he tried wiping them, he saw that it wasn't tears, but blood. His body became stiff, and he fell to the ground. He couldn't scream. When he open his mouth, black substance poured out. No longer was he able to breathe. He lay there, gasping for air. Finally, he went silent. His eyes, stained with blood, rolled back behind his head. He died, without anyone looking, or touching him. He was another victim, to the silent killer.

Smirking, Jive looked at Kyle. "Mission accomplished."  
She turned around and stared at the same balcony the sniper had been on.  
"Fool."

----------------------------------------------------------------

High up in a small office, two assassins informed their master of their report.

"Good Job. Now come back tomorrow, I'll give you your missions then." Luther, a tall middle-aged man, smiled at his two prized possessions. He was their master. A higher rank, it basically gave him permission to boss them around.

Jive, looking a little to bored for her own good, said yes and then walked out faster than they could ever. Her powers were still a mystery to them. But the thought of her being a ninja never even crossed their minds. Kyle, trying to catch up, offered to buy her dinner.

"No." She mumbled.

"Come on! We never eat dinner together!" He finally caught up to her and pulled her arm. She stopped in the middle of a dark street.

"And there must be a reason for that." And with that said, she ran off.

Kyle could only stare at her retreating back. His cheery face held a frown. Never has he seen her so down looking. Sure, she always looks depressed. But for some reason, today was different.

Jive walked faster and faster. Not caring where her feet were taking care of her. To many thoughts preoccupied her. And eventually, she felt tears streaming down her face. She stopped next to a tree and pounded her fist.

"I cant. I cant do this." She stared at the sky. And saw all of their faces. The past few weeks she has been dreaming of them. Of "his" bright smile, and "his" annoying smirk, and even "him". Who read that perverted book.

"I have to forget. I cant do this." She started feeling rain pouring down. She wasn't so sure if she was crying anymore.

_Sa…. _

She heard a faint whispering.

Ka… 

Jive started to follow the voice and eventually was led to a river.

Ra… 

On a rock near the river, laid a scroll.

"**A scroll!" **She thought.

"I haven't seen one since…" 

She picked the scroll up and stared at it. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Next to a leaf-like symbol, she read the words:

"_To Haruno, Sakura."_

---------------------------------------------------------------

She quickly ran to her home, a 2-bedroom house her "master" had given her. Walking to her bed, she laid the scroll down on her nightstand. Staring at it, she tried deciding if she should open it or not. Whatever inside it, it was a direct link to her past. Picking it up, she unwrapped it and pulled the scroll apart. The handwriting looked all to familiar.

"Tsunade." She whispered. The Hokage had been like a mother to her. Becoming not only a teacher after "he" had left, but as well a new adopted mother. Jives' old parents had died on a mission.

Her eyes widened as she read. In disbelief, she read the letter over and over again.

"_**My old apprentice,**_

_**Truly it has been a long time, To long I am afraid. Yes. We are in need of your help. Every village is in a war. A small village in the east has started a all out feud. And we need every help we can get. I really hate that we are to meet again like this. "He" is back. However not even the kyuubi and the snake-traitor will be enough to save this village.**_

_**Please.**_

_**Tsunade**_

P.s. No one is to know that you are back. In order to keep everyone from panicking over you, I had made a unbelievable lie. Therefore everyone thinks you are dead.

"I'm.. dead…" Jive fell on the floor next to her bed. "They… need my help." She couldn't think. It had been nearly 3 years and now they are asking for help.

She crumpled up the scroll.

"I wont go back. They can manage."

All night she couldn't sleep. Only one thing was on her mind.

"_**He" Is Back.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN-

Dun Dun Dun.

I just had to have Sasuke back. Or else this story wouldn't be so juicy!

So any ideas for the coupling?

Ok. I like a Sakura/itachi.

And for those who aren't a big fan, don't worry.

If I do that couple, I have the BEST storyline planned out.

Believe you will be like.

OMFG!

But I want to see your opinions!


	3. Trickery

**Pathway To the Past**

_--------------------------------_

_The beginning of a story is what attracts people. If you watch a movie, and the first ten minutes doesn't reel you in, you leave. Never even wondering how it ends. It's the way a story captures you. It steals your mind. Not allowing any other thing to come into it. It's really the beginning that judges the rest of the story._

Standing in a long oval room, Jive stared at her master. She wasn't able to comprehend what he was asking of her. This mission she was being assigned to, was a personal one for him. And it was also a solo.

"You are to go to a village called Sulia. There will be a man who is waiting for you. He will give you an envelope." Luther explained once again.

Jive narrowed her eyes. "Where exactly is Sulia again?" She has never heard of such a place.

"It's a village. Its only a couple days away if you take a cab." He said. Knowing that for her it will only take a couple hours if she ran. How she is able to run so fast, he will never know.

"Do I at least get a map?" She asked as he handed her a well-defined map, showing her the way.

"You leave now." He ushered her out of the door, and just as she was spinning around to ask him something, he slammed the door in her face.

"Ugh. Rude."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A 3-hour run was much shorter than how far she would normally run back then. Normally a mission would take a week to run. Or more. But it took only 3 hours to get into a clearing, the point where Sulia was. Jive looked around and immediately noticed something strange.

"Where the hell is the village?"

She was looking at a large field, surrounded by woods. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

"There is no village… or man…" She whispered, eyeing the landscape.

In a instant, she felt something. Something that she never thought she would feel ever again.

"**A high chakra level." **She thought.

She looked around but still didn't notice anything. Turning around all she saw was a big blur before she was pushed to the ground by a heavy force. She got up but again nothing was there. She managed to dodge a few kunai and was barely scratched.

"**Who could have kunai? Isn't this still America?"**

She was again pushed to the ground by a blurry force but this time it didn't get off of her. Her eyes were being shut closed by a hand and she felt a kunai pierce her neck. Not wanting to give up, she forced some chakra into her leg and kicked the intruder, getting it off her. But when she opened her eyes, she wasn't nearly as ready for what she saw.

With his swirling red eyes, and his long black hair in a ponytail, it wasn't hard to realize that this is the infamous brother of the surviving Uchiha.

She quickly got up and stepped away from him, not knowing if she would survive in a fight. It had been 3 years since she has had a decent fight with another ninja.

She noticed that he was injured, but after the rumors, she knew that would not stop him in a fight. He stood there, staring into her eyes, and it was then that she noticed what his plans were.

Before he could trap her in a jutsu, her hand reached her weapon case just under her thigh, wearing her short skirt and red shirt that she has always wore, she strapped weapons there, but instead of kunai, she had guns. Knowing that he would not be aware of what a gun is, he wouldn't take it as a threat. She pointed it at him and quickly fired a bullet into his left shoulder blade, causing him to stop the jutsu and fall onto his knees.

His voice, a deep husky voice, could barely talk. She noticed he was staring at his shoulder, confused of why so much blood was falling, and why there was a metal thing stuck inside.

"Don't worry, you won't die." She said walking past him. As she looked at him, she noticed something in his hand. It was a envelope. She bent down and took it from him. Reading her masters name on it, she instantly became confused.

"Why…" She looked at the man who had killed his own family. A ninja. Someone who was not suppose to be here. Yet in her hands, laid the reason why he was there.

Jive, not wanting to do anything with ninjas, placed the envelope in her pocket and walked away. Not taking a second glance at the ninja.

But as she left, Itachi's skin started to peel off, only to reveal a very satisfied Orochimaru.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not going to ask about it." Jive told herself. She was standing outside Luther's office. Seeing Itachi, a member of the akatsuki, reminded her of her teammates.

"Don't forget. They abandoned me." She held in her breath. But as she was about to knock on the door, Luther came running down the hallway.

"Where have you been? We have things to talk about!" He yelled as he pushed her into his office.

"Um… here is your envelope." Jive said, placing it on his desk.

"We have much more important things. Sakura." Jive heard a female voice behind her, but it wasn't the voice that scared her, it was what she said.

"Excuse me?" Jive asked turning around. "My name is Jive."

Luther slammed his hands on his desk. "Apparently its not. This lady comes in telling me you're a runaway from home! You've been lying! I thought your parents died in a fire!"

Jive couldn't believe this. She looked at the woman who was now next to her. She had long flowing black hair and piercing purple eyes. She was gorgeous. But Jive wasn't about to give up to her past.

"Sakura Haruno, place of birth, Konoha. I believe you ran away when you were 14."

"I can explain!" Jive pleaded Luther. However she knew that he hated being tricked.

"Go now. This lady, Miako or whatever, She said she will take care of you." Luther turned away and faced the window. Jive tried running to Luther, but Miako pulled her away.

"Let go of me!" She yelled. But Miako wouldn't let go. She picked Jive up and hauled her like a wedding bride out of the room.

"Kyle!" Jive yelled. Hoping the one person who she trusted would help her.

But as Miako pulled her away from the abandoned building, and away from her apartment, and towards her past, Jive kicked and screamed. Finally, just like "he" did so many years ago, Miako pushed a vital point on her neck, making Jive fall unconscious. The last thing she heard was 5 words she never wanted to hear.

"_**Welcome to the Past. Sakura."**_

_Yes. It's the beginning of a story that will capture you. Jive's story, isn't one where she finds her home, and family and friends. The beginning of her story isn't like a fairytale, or an old myth. The beginning of this tragic story lies in the past. Where ninjas roam free. The beginning is the past._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN-

Ok so this chapter isn't my favorite. But it was like… the intro chapter. From here on things get complicated. Really the next chapter starts it. These 3 chapters were just to get people use to "Jive."

Oh and Im still thinking of a Sakura/Itachi. But Im not totally sure yet.

Keep reviewing please!

I love when people are happy because of me!


	4. Selling Your Soul

_**Belonging to the Enemy**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is said, that when sleeping, peoples desires come alive. Your deepest feelings, those of which you hide, become reality. If that is true, then Jives' desire isn't what she thought it would be.

A field of flowers. A girl crying. Blood everywhere. Swords swinging and guns shooting. Running. Running. Blood splatters everywhere. A piercing scream erupts. It's a war. Looking up to the red sky. 2 eyes. Swirling red. Collapse.

Waking up to a starry sky wasn't what Jive expected. She felt drowsy and heavy. The girl, Miako or whatever, held her in her arms and was carrying her to a mountaintop. It only took Jive a couple of seconds to remember everything that had happened.

"Let go of me!" She screamed at Miako.

Jive kicked and screamed until the purple-eyed girl finally dropped her on the ground. She noticed it was the same field when she had injured the Uchiha. She wasn't so sure how long it has been.

Miako seemed to have ignored her, and was now looking further up. Jive followed her gaze and saw that it was the sunset. In front of the orange-red sun, a man appeared. He had long silver hair, and sharp lifeless gray eyes. Wearing a simple suit, he didn't look like a ninja at all. But something inside Jive told her wrong.

"Here she is." Miako smiled at the man. "I pity you. She is a fierce one." The man took one look at Jive and grinned in satisfaction. Jive looked into his eyes, and saw hunger in them.

"She is nice. Just as the rumors, she is perfect." He took a few steps closer. And was now standing over Jive.

"What…" Jive mumbled. She had no idea what was going on.

Miako answered her question. "Your master has sold you. It seems he wasn't so fond of your trick." She took one more look at Jive, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The man was now kneeling down staring into Jives' eyes. "So much life is still there. Once we are done with you, your eyes will be like mine. Dull." He grabbed her arm hard and started pulling her into the woods.

"Wait! Stop!" Jive couldn't get away from his grip but did her best to get his attention. Finally, he stopped in front of a tree.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Jive went ahead and began to ask questions.

"Was I really sold to you!" She has heard of others being sold to other masters. She never really understood it, but Luther never was the type to let go of what was his.

"Yes. A high price. But worth it."

Jive looked around. He didn't seem to be looking at anything special, just a tree.

"Then, what is your organization?" She asked.

"I believe you will know once you see." He placed a hand on the tree and closed his eyes. Mumbling a few words, the tree started to became invisible. Jive looked closely at the tree. Before she was able to investigate it, he pulled her through it. But instead of woods, the other side was a whole village. Thousands of citizens rushed around. But what Jive was more interested in was what they were wearing.

Long black cloaks with a high collar. Red clouds at the tip. Most were sporting straw hats and sunglasses. Jive took a long hard look at everything, and immediately realized what the organization she has been sold to was.

_**The Akatsuki.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a lonely memorial, stood a girl. Long flowing white hair. White-eyes. She sadly smiled at a tomb. It had beautiful flowers around it. And a picture of a happy pink hair girl. The white haired girl gently touched the tombstone with the tip of her hand and frowned.

"All is up to you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is this place?" Jive asked. She has never even heard of a secret village. Then again, if it was secret, she would have never known about it.

"What you see, you are never to tell anyone. You will be judged her. To test if you are worthy of the Akatsuki. Of course, this means that you must become a ninja again." He led her through back roads and over bridges. She was barely able to keep up with him.

"I am use to the human ways of killing." She informed him. "Guns are my specialties. And knives but now I am not so sure if I am able to use any jutsu." She knew that was a lie. But the thought of becoming a ninja again was not so appealing.

"No need to worry. Your area of expertise will be perfect for your tasks. You are to sell your body and looks. A kunoichi with your looks should never be wasted." He stopped in front of a large tower. It could have even been a castle.

"Only the strongest stays here. You will be welcomed only if you don't get into others personal information. Now, come to my office." He opened to large marble doors and politely invited her in. Jive was amazed as how majestic the building was. A glass chandelier accompanied a large oval ceiling hovered above them. Two sets of staircases came together in the middle. It was like a ballroom she had seen in movies.

Seeing the approved look on her face, the man smiled and led her into a large room just on the left of them. "My name is Kart. I am now your master. As you may have noticed, I run the akatsuki."

"I never knew they had a leader." Jive was confused now.

"Any type of organization must have a leader. Or else it ends up in dust."

Without saying any more, he ushered her away and told her to just walk around the "so-called castle".

What she noticed first, was the second floor had 5 rooms. 2 on the left, 2 on the right, and 1 in the middle. The door in the middle was a large golden door. There was a large lock on the door, making sure no one enters it. She decided to examine the other rooms. The first door on the left had a large library. She had no idea how big it was but noticed that it went up at least 10 floors. Next to the first bookcase was a large stairway, connecting the first to the second.

The next door on the left was the stairs. Jive did not want to climb it all the way to the top. But she did anyway, seeing that there was so elevator.

The top of the "castle" had a wonderful view. But most of it was blocked by a group of people. Jive ducked down and watched. She only recognized 2 people. Uchiha, Itachi and the shark guy, Kisame. They were talking in whispers. A guy with short spiky white hair and orange eyes smiled straight at her.

"Seems like we have a guest."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running down the long stairway with really creepy guys chasing you is a challenge. Not only is the fact that they can catch you whenever they want is scary, but the thought of what they will do to you is even scarier. Jive knew she shouldn't have ever came up there. But as the saying go, curiosity killed the cat. But then again, like a cat, Jive had more lives than any normal person. Dodging playful kunai being thrown at her was a hard job when she is trying not to trip. Looking over the edge, she saw staircases circling around a empty platform. Jumping was a risk. For she didn't know how far it was. But that didn't matter. Jumping over the edge and did her best to keep her eyes open and looked down. She forced all her chakra on her feet and was getting ready for landing. The wind swept her long hair all over the place. But when she landed, it wasn't on a hard platform. Instead, she fell into the arms of someone. Someone whose arms were comfortable and warm. Her eyes raised to meet the owner of those arms and instinctively gasped. She was in the arms of Uchiha, Itachi.

Quickly jumping off she looked around her. She saw Kart smirking at her and she realized he must have told them.

"So this is the new gal? She doesn't look like much of a threat…" The one with white hair said.

"You're wrong, I heard rumors. She can kill a million people in a second!"

"I heard that to!"

Kart took a hold of Jives hand and pulled her away. Motioning Itachi and Kisame to follow him. The spiked white head followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You four have a mission. Jive, this is your first. So technically, this is a test for you as well."

Jive wasn't listening. Her mind was on something else. Everything was happening so fast.

"In Konoha, you four are to get a scroll from the hokage tower. I believe Jive will know what I am talking about. You to Itachi."

"**A mission to Konoha!"** Jive wasn't so sure she wanted to do this.

"Isn't her name Sakura?" Kisame glared.

"Yeah. But we are to call her Jive. Now, you are to leave tomorrow. Kyo, I believe I already gave you the mission scroll." Kyo, the white head, smiled. Showing 2 fangs just like a vampire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Jive got a room on the 6th floor. It was small and only had what was needed. Instead of taking a shower or relaxing, she instantly fell on her bed. Her mind replaying the days events. She wondered if Itachi even remembered her. And why he was so silent.

"Maybe hes like Sasuke after all.." She said to herself.

As of now, she belonged to the Akatsuki. Yet, at the same time, she still belonged to Konoha. Her mind slowly closed. And now she was anxious for the future to come, and for the past to go away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yes. Your dreams tell you a secret. Some dreams can be perfect, the life we always wanted. But for those unlucky few, their lives become nightmares. And there is no waking up._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AN-

Ok. As I said. The plot gets deeper. And there are twists that no one can even imagine.

I hope you all likie!

And tomorrow I will have more time.

So expect the chapters to be much longer.

And don't worry. Miako is a important character and when she is revealed things will make sense.

Love to all!

Lpreki93


	5. Truth & Lies

_**Living a Lie**_

--------------------------------------------

Somewhere, in a lonely house, a wife is crying. She has lost her husband. In an alleyway, a cat is meowing. Her owner has kicked her out. Now a little girl is weeping. She lost her favorite toy. All of them have something in common. They all feel lost. This feeling has blocked thousands from their destination. To feel lost, one must lose something dear to them. Whether it is a love, an owner, or a toy. It is up to the person to decide how they will go about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Konoha. Konoha." Jive mumbled over and over again. She was on her way to Karts office. Passing other akatsuki members, she wondered why she was here.

"_You don't belong anywhere. You're a petal who has runaway from the flower." _Luther had said when he first met her.

Stopping in front of Karts door, she stared at her clothes. It wasn't her usual outfit. Kart had chosen her akatsuki uniform. Instead of the ugly trench coats others wear, she had a long slim coat. Accompanied with a hood to hide her head while she was on her missions. Under her coat was a short dress-like outfit. A baby pink dress that was tight enough to allow her to move. Around the top of her thigh the dress had slits, allowing more breathing room for her legs. The dress had laces tying the front and back together, and just under the dress she wore short black shorts. Her weapon case was still attached to her leg. However this time she had kunai attached to her right thigh, medicine attached on her left, and her lower ankles had guns attached to them. She felt ridiculous dressed like this. But Kart had told her that not only would she be able to run faster, but her slim body would also catch male enemies off guard, giving her the upper hand.

"I guess here it goes." She whispered and entered the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tonight at Konoha there will be a festival. All will be to distracted to notice a break-in. You are to get into the Hokage tower and steal a red scroll with flames on it. It should be on the Hokage's desk. If not, you are allowed to look for it. Leave now." Kart didn't allow Jive to ask anything as he ushered them out. Without a word, Kyo, Itachi and Kisame walked out the door and into the woods near by. Having no choice, Jive just followed.

"Ey Pinkie, where ya from?" Kyo grinned, flashing his fangs at Jive. They have been jumping from tree to tree for a while now.

"Nowhere." Jive looked at the ground while jumping. She had no need to tell them her personal information.

"Where eva ya from, do they have more cute gals like ya?" He asked, giving her a cocky grin.

Jive smiled sweetly back. "Your attempts at flirting really do suck."

Smiling, Kisame threw a kunai at Kyo, making him fall off the tree. "Say one more thing and next time I'll aim for your heart."

"So heartless." Kyo sighed and continued jumping.

Looking at Itachi, Jive couldn't help but notice all the similarities him and Sasuke shared. He was kind of handsome as well.

Pushing that thought away, Jive focused at her task. Kart had said that there was a festival tonight.

"**I'll see them all…" **She thought. **"Sasuke… Naruto… ****Everybody."**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few silent hours of jumping, they decided to stop for lunch. Kisame and Kyo had gone out to gather some food. So that left Jive and Itachi alone in a clearing.

"Why do you never talk?" Jive gathered up the courage to ask him. But instead of answering her, he simply stared straight ahead into the woods. Sighing, Jive sat back and waited.

The silence was much too hard to bear. Jive sat up and loaded her guns with bullets. Her guns were precious to her; they had been the only source of survival the last 3 years.

"What are those?" Itachi's low voice echoed throughout the woods. Surprised, Jive looked up and noticed he was staring at the guns. She thought that he was still angry that she had injured him. But looking at his shoulder, she saw that there was no wound.

"**I was so sure it was him I fought…" **Bringing her out of her thoughts, his hand reached out, as if expecting something.

Jive realized that he wanted to see the gun. Carefully handing it to him, she told him how to work a gun. His eyes were focused on it while examining it. He held it out to a tree and pulled the trigger. The bullet completely missed the tree, and almost hit a flying bird.

"Here, let me show you." Laughing, Jive took her other gun and pointed at the same tree. "Its like throwing kunai, imagine the target, aim, and shoot without hesitation." She shot the tree right on.

Following her instructions, Itachi did the same. This time, his aim was better and the bullet shot the bottom of the tree.

"Now that I helped you, you have to help me." She said, making a deal. He looked at her and nodded. Just as always, he never talked.

Jive wasn't so sure of how she would ask him. But the question had always been there. In the back of her mind.

Finally, she managed to somehow ask it.

"Why did you kill your family?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl with long white hair, stood at a mountain clearing. Staring at another woman with black hair and purple eyes. The one with black hair smiled a charming smile, and said something. Frowning, the white haired girl placed her hand out, showing a pretty charm bracelet. Simple things, as a teddy bear and a shoe, were on it. Grinning, the woman took the bracelet and placed it in her pocket. She watched as a tear dropped on the girls face. Turning around, the woman took on last look, then left.

"Please help us all. Withered Blossom."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There are things you have not yet to understand." Itachi replied with his first full sentence since Jive has been with him.

"Such as?" She stared at him with a questioning look.

"Lies. Lies my family has been possessed with." He finished with a hard glare to her. "Don't ask any more questions. Don't expect anything from me. I don't help others."

Just as he stood up, Kyo and Kisame came in view.

"We got sum fish!" Kyo grinned widely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staring at two wide gates, both fully open, made Jive queasy. She noticed that there were no guards.

"They must really be distracted." She mumbled to herself.

Konoha looked rather the same. The only thing that worried her was that the entrance was completely empty. As they walked further, she started hearing the villager's voices.

"Must be some party." Kyo grinned once again.

Jive replaced the hood on top of her head. Not wanting anyone to notice her. But she instantly knew that would be no problem, seeing the big crowd in front of the hokage tower. Kyo and Kisame cursed, seeing no way to get in without being noticed. But Itachi didn't seem to mind. He whispered to Kisame and motioned him to look around. Jive saw that all the villagers had dazed looks. Then she noticed it. They all were hypnotized. Keeping her hood on just in case, she followed as they walked nearer towards the tower.

Jive recognized many people. However she saw no one who she was personally close to. Looking at what they all were staring at, she saw a window on the tower being opened. There was no one at the window, but she guessed that was the big attraction.

Seeing something white appear in front of her, Jive stopped in her tracks. Smiling at her was a girl was long white hair; her clear white eyes beckoned her over. And before Jive could realize it, she was soon following the little girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo looked around, noticing that the pinkie head wasn't following anymore. Itachi seemed to have noticed this, but decided to just let her stray away. Without Jive, they snuck into the tower unnoticed, and began their quest for some red scroll.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little girl said nothing as she showed Jive the way. From what she could tell, Jive was being led to a cemetery.

"A memorial…" Jive looked around and remembered it all. However, the little girl didn't allow Jive to much time to look it over. She showed Jive a certain tombstone, one with beautiful flowers that seemed to have never aged, and a picture of a smiling pink haired girl.

On it, it read

"**_Haruno, Sakura._**

_**K.I.A**_

_**Loving daughter, loving teammate.**_

_**Loving Friend."**_

"My… tombstone…" Jive stared at it with amazement. She looked over at the girl and noticed that she was frowning.

"Are you… ok?" Jive asked her.

The girl raised her hand, and gently touched Jive's head. A shock of electricity shot through her. The pain was to much for her. She crumpled on the floor and gasped her air. She looked at the girl with painful eyes.

"_Ability to live the Past." _The girl spoke, and disappeared.

Jive looked at her hands and saw that there were now symbols on them. On each hand wore a fated picture of a sand hourglass. Barely understanding, she lifted her hands and touched her tombstone. Not prepared for what happened next, she fainted on the spot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody was wearing black. They were all crying over a coffin. The coffin had pictures and flowers all over it. The pictures had a smiling girl. She had pink hair and green eyes. One by one they came up and placed a flower. Jive felt like she was there herself. 

"I'm… at my funeral…" 

Looking around, Jive saw that everyone was there except for a few people.

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, and all the teachers weren't there.

Jive stared at the coffin. Tsunade and her were the only ones who knew that there was no body inside it. 

An ear-piecing screech interrupted the sad funeral, causing Jive to come back to reality.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive woke to the same sound she heard. Still lying on the floor in the cemetery, Jive realized what had happen. Her hands were able to show her the past. Looking for the sound that awoke her, she saw that it was near the Tower.

Blending in with the crowd, Jive stared at the window, waiting for someone to come out. Then, as the crowd began to cheer, Tsunade came out with a pleasant smile.

"I have the honor of introducing the savior of Konoha. She has agreed to become our leader in this bloody war. And with her, we will become victorious!" She left the window as the crowd erupted once again.

But the woman, who came out of the window, surprised Jive more than anything. With her long flowing black hair, and those sharp violet eyes, Jive recognized her. It was Miako.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Got it?" Kyo asked hopefully. They were still looking for the red scroll.

Itachi showed him a scroll that had flame patterns. "Come. We are to look for Jive and then leave."

Each of them left the tower, looking for Jive at different locations.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I promise you all, Konoha will be as victorious as ever! With my help, everyone will want to come here." Jive watched as Miako delivered a long speech. She wasn't exactly listening; her mind was far too cloudy. For a split second, Jive thought that Miako had stared directly at her. But a hand pulling her arm away from the crowd made her drive her attention elsewhere.

"Let go of me!" She screamed. Looking up she saw Kyo glaring at her.

"We are going. We have the scroll." He simply stated.

Jive took out a kunai and without him noticing threw it at his shoulder. He instantly let go of her and pulled the kunai out.

"I have to go up there! She is going to destroy Konoha!" Jive yelled.

"Since when did you care!" Kyo tried grabbing her again, but she ignored him and ran straight towards the tower.

The tower was exactly the same. As Jive walked up the stairs, she recognized certain people. Neji, with his long straight black hair. And Shikamaru, still half bald. But they didn't seem to notice her, for they to were hypnotized.

As she entered the room where Miako would be, her mind was on Sasuke and Naruto.

"Where are they…" 

She noticed Miako staring at a window by the side.

"Miako…" Jive walked towards her. Not sure what she was going to do. "What are you doing here?"

Miako turned around, and smiled a charming smile at Jive. "Giving them what they deserve." She turned around to look back at the window. She glared at all the happy villagers. "They don't see any evil in life. They don't feel pain. They are happy to accept anyone. They are fools."

She turned around to look at Jive again. Jive caught a pair of gloves that were thrown to her. "I am aware Azura gave you the ability." She said, motioning to Jive's hands. "This will be the only present I give, so use them wisely."

Jive, slipped the gloves on, unsure of why Miako was being so nice.

But the nice Miako was soon gone. She showed Jive a red scroll with flames around it.

"I believe your friends have the wrong scroll." She smiled as she places the scroll in a pocket.

She looked back at the villagers, and once again smiled with disgust.

"Why… why are you doing this to Konoha?" Jive asked.

Miako just laughed. "Even if you do warn them, they will never listen to you. Konoha will get what they deserve. Death."

Jive glared at her with hatred. "I wont let you! I… I may have ran away. But Konoha will always be my home!"

"Says who?" It was Miako's turn to glare. "Don't you know where you are from? Where your family is from?"

Jive wasn't about to fall into a trap. "My parents are from Konoha." However, Miako wasn't about to give up.

"Think. Why were you given the name Jive? If you have done your research, you would see that my full name is Jive Kitsuni. I was given this name by the North." Miako was now staring off into space.

"The… north?" Jive asked. She has never heard of such a place.

"The North! That is where you are from! Where your parents were born. They are the ones who gave you your name. We are the same. Both petals that have been ripped away from our flower."

Jive was on her way to the door before Miako stopped her.

"The north has started this war. I will end it."

Jive stepped out of the door, not knowing if what Miako has said is true.

"One day you will realize the truth. The secret that so many have died for."

Jive took one last look at Miako.

"That may be. But Konoha is not so stupid to fall into your trap. Oh and, next time, try not to lose your guard around a ninja." Jive smirked, showing a red scroll with flames around it.

Watching Jive walk away, Miako smiled, holding the charm bracelet in her hand.

"You will see one day. Sakura. Just what Konoha is all about."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The way back was silent. As Jive had showed them, she got the right scroll. Itachi seemed to be pissed off. But if he was, he didn't show it. Jive thought about what Miako had said. She didn't believe it. But it still scared her. Her parents had never talked about the past. Jive was born in Konoha, but she wasn't so sure if her parents were also born there.

As they got back to Karts office, Kyo took a good look at Jives new gloves. He was curious about them. To him, they look so familiar.

Pulling Jive to the side, he questioned her. "Where did you get those?" He pointed to the gloves.

"No one." Jive pushed him away and entered the office. Kyo could just stare as she walked away. He remembered where he had seen them. And someone like Jive should not have gotten them. He would leave the issue alone. For now.

Kart applauded and told her she did a good job. Then left them to investigate the scroll. It happened rather fast. But no one minded the rush.

Jive immediately went to her room and stared out the window. A storm had just appeared, and the ran pounded hard against the glass. She thought of the two people who she hasn't seen. And did nothing as the tears came.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tonight, there is a young woman. Crying over the loss of her home, her family, and her friends. But most importantly, the loss of herself. Over all the emotions inside her, she is numb to all but one. She is Lost._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AN- 

**So this is a long one. I originally had it plan for a fight between Sakura and Naruto/Sasuke. But that's for later. I want the meeting to be special.**

**As you see, the storyline gets even deeper. And Kyo becomes more important.**

**And so does Kyle. If you remember him.**

**Well. Keep the reviews coming!**

**Love You All!**

**Lpreki93**


	6. UnSure

_**Blood Lust**_

-------------------------------------------

So many times, someone has been unsure. Confused. Like they can't decide between one thing and another. It is often said that the Trickster, Loki, tricked the Goddess of Certainty. Therefore, no one is certain about anything anymore. Not being able to make decisions for yourself often makes your vulnerable. It is a bad thing, to be so unsure about something.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon waking up, Jives decided to take a walk around the village. Still not knowing what the name is, she walked around looking for some kind of map.

At first, other akatsuki members snickered at her, some even attempted to fight her. But as soon as they saw her fierce strength, well, they started to back off.

"Dumb Asses. Always picking on a girl." Jive found a small river nearby and decided to relax there. Staring into the water, she looked at herself.

She was definitely not the same girl she was when they first assigned her to team 7. She often wondered how they would react to such a big change.

Her bright pink hair was always a trademark. After leaving Konoha, she grew it out again. 3 years, and her hair grew longer than it ever has been. She often tied it up in a high ponytail, and even that barely reached her waste. It reminded her of how Ino's hair use to be. And her green eyes. She always loved them. Thinking that the pink and green together reminds her of a beautiful cherry blossom. Now her eyes seemed to have matured.

Jive still thought about what Miako had said. And she knew that one day, she would have to pursue Miako. But now she wanted to relax. Something she hasn't done in a while. The gloves Miako had given her were comfortable. But Jive still wasn't so sure about her newfound ability. She continued to stare at her reflection until a change in the water startled her. Next to her reflection, she saw Itachi's face. She looked at it until she noticed that he was behind her, staring at her.

"Um.. H-Hi." She stuttered. He was sitting on a nearby rock watching her every move.

"Um. What do you want?" Jive asked getting ready to leave.

"Those guns." He looked at her. "Teach me."

The request took her by surprise. Itachi was asking her for help.

"Um… S-sure." She said, walking near him. Pulling out her guns she placed one in his hand, and held the other herself. "What do you want to know?" She asked, not exactly sure of what he had in mind.

"What you taught me yesterday." He pointed at a tree, and fired. The bullet barely missed it. Jive noticed his mistake, but was to afraid to correct it.

"This is how." She said, taking his hand in hers. She pointed it a little more left and higher. "You were pointing it where you want it to hit. You have to remember that what you see, the gun doesn't." She noticed what she did and blushed. Taking her hand off his quickly, she tried hiding her blush. It has been awhile since she had touched the opposite gender. Well, of course unless it was to hit them.

Itachi pulled the trigger and the aim was much better this time. Smiling, Jive applauded. "You see, you have to make the gun see the target, not you."

He looked at her closely, and finally volunteered to talk.

"You were in my brothers team." This shocked her more than anything.

"Y-yeah. I was." She looked down embarrassed.

"You left?" It was more like a statement, but Jive answered it anyway.

"I was tired of being the one left out." When she paused, Itachi nodded, as if allowing her to continue.

"Naruto had gone to search for Sasuke. And Kakashi never came out anymore. My parent had died. And with no team, I was alone." Jive sat next to Itachi.

"But my story isn't nearly as entertaining as yours." She said to him.

"My story is a nightmare." He whispered. Aiming the gun at a bird, he tried firing. But the bullet completely missed.

Jive got her gun and aimed at a bird as well. The bullet hit the bird dead on and it fell to the ground.

"You can keep that one." She told him. "So you can practice more."

He only nodded and stood up. Motioning for her to follow, he crossed the small river and headed up a hill. Jive followed wondering where he was taking her.

Just over the hill was the most beautiful sight she has ever seen.

Miles and miles of field were laid in front of her. Flowers covered the ground completely, and instead of old trees surrounded the place, dozens and dozens of sakura trees flowed freely in the wind. Staring in amazement, Jive was reminded of her dream. But the reality was for to beautiful for it to be splattered in blood.

"It's… beautiful." Was all she managed to choke out.

"No one else knows of this." Itachi said. Jive was shocked. He was sharing a secret place with her.

"Why…" She asked.

"A place like this is being wasted. I'm not worthy. Maybe it will like you better." He walked through the field and looked around.

Jive followed and saw that just over a hill, was a marvelous stream. She looked more closely and saw a waterfall at the base of it.

"How did you find this place?" She questioned him. She would never have guessed that a guy like him would know such a place.

"My mother showed me it once." His eyes fell on the floor. And for the first time, she could have sworn she saw some kind of feeling.

But her attention was at the field of flowers.

"If you ever need me, I'll most likely be here." He offered.

Jive wasn't so sure what to say.

"I thought… that you don't help anyone." She was now looking at him.

"I don't. Only come here if it's a real emergency." He said then started walking away.

"Wait!" She ran up to him. "I'll teach you. How to use a gun." She said, pointing to the gun in his hand.

He looked at her, and nodded.

For the next 2 hours, she helped him. Teaching him all she knew. Of course, he had remained silent. On accident, she had taken off the gloves, forgetting what they protected. Trying to show him how to correctly reload a gun, she touched his hand. Before she was able to let go, a blinding pain shot through her, and she once again, fell unconscious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood. Everywhere. Blood stained walls. 

Dead. They were dead. Jive stared in horror as Itachi himself killed his family. 

His hands were cold, stained with nothing else, but blood. His eyes were hungry with blood. He piled his own mom and dad in a room. Smiling at what he had done. Jive heard footsteps. 

The screen door. It opened.

In came little Sasuke. Running. 

He looked at his big brother. And his dead parents.

His eyes widened. They were scared.

Itachi smiled. Evil smile. 

A voice was heard.

_Kill Them. Kill Them._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive woke with a fright. After seeing what she had seen. She quickly looked for her gloves and slipped them on. She was in the middle of the field. Following the shooting sounds, she saw Itachi. He was practicing. Shooting targets he made himself. Jive took a closer look. What she had seen, was the Uchiha Massacre. But this Itachi, the one she is looking at, doesn't look like the one who killed his family.

Itachi felt her chakra but didn't pay attention to her.

Jive saw that it was getting dark, and clouds were rolling in.

"**A storm…**" She thought.

"Itachi… we should… get going." She said, finally walking closer to him.

He placed the gun in his pocket and nodded. Taking Jives arm in his hand, he led them back to the "castle".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have a mission tomorrow." Kart said when they returned.

"I'll give you information tomorrow." He again, pushed them out of the door. It seemed as if he was still reading the scroll they stole for him.

Jive left for her room without saying anything to Itachi. She just took one more look at him, and walked up the 11 floors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her bed, Jive thought of Itachi. The way he had been nice to her. And then the way he had murdered his family. Leaving his little brother to pick up the pieces. There was something more to him though. But she wasn't so sure if she wanted to find it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She was unsure about him. Just as so many other people are unsure of other things. That night, her dreams held his hunger eyes. And she realized, she has never been so unsure in her life. _

_Being unsure, just as so many others had said, can ruin your life._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- 

**Heehee…**

**So I can still make it a Sakura/Itachi fic.**

**But I can always change it. And I know for deff that Sasuke will find out if it is a Sakura/Itachi. So it would kinda be like a Sasuke/Sakura/Itachi love triangles. Those are so evil! I love them!**

** 3**

**Lpreki93**


	7. Little White Lie

_**Killing Truth**_

--------------------------

Lies. Lies. Lies. They surround almost everybody. To not know about a lie, is a sin. But when you do find about it, you feel once again, lost. Who made up lies? And who is it to decide if it is a white lie? Sometimes, just the smallest lie ever, can be the biggest mistake you will ever make.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trees… trees… and what do you know… more trees!" Jive cursed herself. She had been sent on a solo mission. It was to pick some famous guy and take him through akatsuki so no one kills him.

"**This seems a little to fishy…" **Jive looked around as she passed the same forest. The same forest she had been in five hours ago. Today is not her day. At breakfast, Kyo annoyed her and talked about only himself. Itachi was nowhere to be found. And Kisame just smiled evilly at everyone.

"**They're all just little boys." **Jive was starting to get pissed. After the breakfast from hell, Kart had ordered her to go through some forest, a forest she wasn't even familiar with, to get an important guy. She wasn't even allowed a map.

Jumping from tree to tree, she couldn't help but recall the past days events. She felt bad for Sasuke, having to see his own brother kill his family. But she would never forgive Sasuke.

"**He doesn't deserve forgiveness." **

As she passed yet another familiar area, she saw something white pass her eyes. Stopping in her tracks, she searched for the object. Seeing the same little girl frowning at her, Jive gasped. The little girl was standing in front of a cave that Jive never even noticed was there.

"_Coooome…" _The little girl beckoned for Jive to follow her as she entered the cave. But when Jive caught up, she saw no sign of the girl. Running through the cave, Jive saw pictograms on the wall. She had no time to decipher them, but all she remembered was a lot of fire. Exiting the cave, Jive entered the top of a mountain.

"**The hell… Since when was there a mountain here?"** But Jive was brought out of her thoughts by a rather sinful chuckling.

Looking at the top of the mountain, she saw the devil himself.

"Orochimaru!" She cursed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade. I was thinking, Konoha is a rather pretty place, but is overpowered by all these scary ninjas." Miako thought out loud.

"And your suggestion?" Tsunade did not like Miako at all, but still smiled for the sake of her village.

"Well think about it, guests will come for the beautiful views. But why not give them more. Give them a, pleasuring, time." Miako now stood up, staring out the window.

"I will not have whores." Tsunade knew where she was going with this.

"Oh, that is such a nasty word. I was thinking rather of "beautiful desires". No, they will not sleep with our guests, but will give them a pleasurable time."

"Like geisha?"

"Not exactly, of course, they will show much more than what the normal geisha does." Miako chuckled to herself. "I also have the perfect girl in mind."

"Who?" Tsunade did not want to hear this.

"I think you know her quite well. She is the cherry blossom of our hearts. She is your Sakura."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snake man had the little white girl by the throat, threatening to throw her over the mountain. Jive knew a fall like that would kill her.

"Orochimaru! Put her down!" Jive yelled. Not wanting the girl to be hurt. Jive had to many questions left unanswered.

"Kunoichi. It has been a while. I will have you know that the wound is healing nicely." He murmured with that ugly slither. Jive looked at this shoulder and saw that it was injured, by a gunshot.

"Damn it, just let go of her!" Jive pleaded. But Orochimaru just held her at her throat.

"I believe you want answersssss." He stared at her, never letting the girl go. "Why is this great war going on? Who started it? How are you involved? What is this great secret? Why does Miako hate Konoha? Who is Miako? Where are your ancestors from? Who is this little girl? And finally, who is the North?" As if he was reading her mind, he just asked every question she was thinking of.

"Do you… have the answers…" Jive asked, hoping that somebody will answer her. Even if it was Orochimaru.

"Kuku… I believe I will rather show you." And with that, he threw the little girl over the edge, watching with satisfaction as Jive ran towards her, jumping off to try and save her.

Air flew through Jives' hair as she tried so hard to get a hold on the little girl. When she finally did, Jive wrapped her hands around the girl and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo stood at his bed, staring at a picture. He remembered where the gloves are from. Tracing a little girls face with his hand, he smiled. The little girl held a big smile, and her long white hair flowed freely in the wind. She sported two gloves, each holding onto two beautiful hairpins. Her white eyes glowed with pride. And a little white diamond necklace sat on her neck.

"Azura…" Kyo whispered. "It was so long ago."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up to a empty sky, for a split second Jive had no idea where she was. Then as all the memories flooded her, she got up and searched for the little girl. They had fallen into a river.

Her heart beating, Jive saw white hair under a log. Pulling the little girl onto shore, Jive stood horrified.

"P-please! Wake up!" She cried. "Azura!" She yelled, remember what Miako had called her.

White-eyes met green as the little girl stared lifelessly at her.

"Thank god! I thought you were…" Jive could not finish the sentence, for Azura hushed her.

"_I am already." _Before Jive could disagree, the girl went on. _"Please, I held on for so long. Just to give you this." _The little girl held Jives' head in her hands as she talked. A blue glow was starting to form, and Jive felt as if something was piercing her mind. _"I have failed. You must win. I give you the truth. But beware; only see it when you are ready. I leave you my abilities. Of Song. Of Earth, Of Water, Of Vision." _A piercing scream erupted, and Jive found herself unable to stop. The pain shot through her. She crumpled on the floor. _"I am watching." _As the girl disappeared, she left a small charm bracelet with Jive. The same one Miako had wanted. Gathering the small charm in her palm, the last thing she saw was Azuras frowning face before her world went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So the mission was fake?" A voice asked.

"Yes. It seemed as if the information was not valid." The voice from before mumbled a ok before leaving the room.

Opening her eyes, Jive saw that the second voice was Kart. She was laying in the nurses room while they were checking her wounds.

"We found you near a river. With this." Her held out the charm bracelet.

"My gloves…" Jive asked. He handed them to her as she got up.

"Your dismissed for the day. Tomorrow you can do as you wish. You have no missions." Kart left the troubling girl alone in the room.

She slipped on her gloves and gathered her things, including the bracelet. She remembered everything Azura said to her, and knew that this bracelet would tell her the truth. However, she wasn't so sure she wanted to know.

Now lying on her comfy bed, she went to stare at the bracelet. Slipping off her gloves, her hands slowly reached for it, trembling but reaching nonetheless.

Grabbing the bracelet, her mind went fuzzy. Her eyes rolled back, and she let the past take over her once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snow. Lots of snow. An empty village. Snow was falling fast. A little girl screaming. 

The little girl had the charm bracelet on. She ran from Jive. Following the girl, Jive saw nothing but snow. Then heat. And more heat. Looking up. She saw smoke. Fire.

The town square. Blood. Snow. Fire. Fire. Snow. Blood.

Stakes. Death. People murdering the village. Those who didn't cooperate died vile ways. 

More death. Crying. Screaming and Crying.

The Killers. Hunger looks. Some sad. Jive looked at who would possible destroy a whole village.

Konoha Headbands. Staring. Konoha was killing them. This innocent village. 

Rape. Death. More death. 

Blood. Snow. Fire.

Konoha were murderers. Laughing. The man murdering children. Black Hair. Black Eyes.

"**Uchiha."**

Then a scream. The little girl. With the charm bracelet. 

Her purple eyes stared in horror as she ran away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasping for air, Jive did not believe what she had witnessed. It was the end of the Snow Village. A myth told down. But the myth had never told anyone that it was Konoha who had murdered them. But why… was Itachi's family involved?

"That little girl… She was Miako…" Jive decided to ask Itachi.

Searching for Itachi was not hard. She looked in the only place she knew of. The field of flowers.

She saw him; training with the gun she gave him.

"**I'll have to give him more ammo." **She thought as she walked up to him.

Sensing her, he put his gun away and glared. Wanting to know why she is bothering him.

"Its… um… technically a emergency." She mumbled. Sighing, he sat down on a rock, still glaring at her.

"Is it true that Konoha murdered a whole village!" She yelled, gathering the courage up to ask him.

He looked shock. Yes. Itachi actually looked shock.

"How did you…?" His question was not left unanswered.

"I can see the past. Its these gloves that keep me safe from that." She said pointing to the gloves. "I saw it. The murder of Snow. But, I don't think I can believe that." She sat down on a rock opposite from him.

Without wasting time, Itachi got to the point "Konoha is controlling. Therefore anyone who does not believe in what they believe, they brutally kill." Itachi played with a kunai, aiming perfectly for a bird, and then killing it.

"What did, what did the snow not believe?" This was far to confusing for Jive.

"The secret from the North. The origin of Konoha. The massacre was a threat to any other village who was against the North." He was now looking at Jive.

She seemed to be putting the pieces together.

"The akatsuki… they… are against the North?" She asked hoping she got it right.

"Yes." He said. "The Akatsuki is a haven for those who want to get away from the pressure of the North."

"But, what is the North?" She still had many questions, but for now she would ask them one by one.

"In a closet… In the Uchiha Mansion, your answer is there." He said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"The Uchiha Mansion?" Jive had never been inside. And yet the man, who had killed the Uchiha family, was basically telling her to go in it.

"**Kart did say I could do whatever I want tomorrow…" **That night, before sleeping consumed her, she made a mental note to go to the Uchiha Mansion tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura… she is… back?" Tsunade still couldn't believe it. She had some doubt, but now Miako confirmed it.

"_You will have to tell all of Konoha your little lie." _Miako had said.

Tsunade had waited for this day to come. But now she was not so sure. How would everyone take it?

"Sakura…" She whispered before falling into a dream filled with the past.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It is the big lies, such as murdering a village, which leaves one lost. And the small lies, the ones that now you are to correct. No matter the size of the lie, they will always overpower you. Making your life, into a lie._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- 

**Ok. So how do you like this one?**

**This plotline has been in my mind for a while now.**

**I'm happy that I finally have time to make it into a story!**

**And expect at least 2 more chapters today. Maybe More… I'm so lazy I think I'll be staying home on a Friday.**

**That how important this story is. Lol…**

**And this story isn't even near being done!**

**Love!**

**Lpreki93**


	8. Deadly Rivalry

_**Trapped in a War**_

-----------------------------------

Rivalry is an evil thing. It takes over you. Making you do anything, to be better. Even resort to killing. Sibling or friendly rivalry is much different than family rivalry. And Jive found out the hard way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staring at the two large gates again, Jive felt the same queasiness feeling. Putting on her coat and hood, she entered it. Again, there were no guards, so it was easy to pass through. Remember the way to the Uchiha Mansion; she kept her eyes on the ground. Not wanting to see anyone. It was an easy quest. No one could miss the Mansion. It was huge but had a haunted aura to it. Now, she was in front of the door. Gathering all her courage together, she entered the Mansion. (**AN- I kinda forgot how it looks like… So well, I'm gonna make it look like my dream house!**) The first thing she noticed was a long hallway.

"**A closet… That's all Itachi told me." **The first two doors were just living areas, no closets there. The hallway closets only held old towels. And she purposely passed the third one, for the aura was far too scary for her to enter. And there was a large X on the door. The fourth door was a bathroom, and the fifth and sixth was guest rooms. Entering the seventh, she recognized the pictures immediately.

"**This is… Sasuke's room." **It was more than simple. Just a dress, a futon, a bed, and a closet. Entering the closet, she saw outfits. The entire same outfit he always wore.

"**Weirdo…" **The closet was rather small, and during her quest for anything to answer her, she gave up. Looking in his parents' closet, she saw blood. But nothing that would answer any of her questions.

"**I looked through all the closets." **She thought, standing against the hallway wall.

"**All except…" **She looked at the third sliding door. She knew whom it belonged to. Especially with the big X scratched on it.

Sliding the door, she entered the room. Pictures of Itachi and Sasuke were scratched out, and his bed was completely torn apart. X's were scratched on all of his walls, and it made her heart hurt just to look at it. Ignoring the rest of the room, she entered the closet. It was rather the same as Sasuke's, except a little longer. Nothing really stood out, except for a box. Taking out the box and laying it on the floor, she examined its contents.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pictures of Itachi were in it. Only 1 of them he was smiling in. All the rest was the same boring expression he always wore. Under the pictures, were files. They all had the same beginning and ending. Reading it, Jive's breath stood still. She only stared at the words that seemed to pop out. The rest was just boring details.

"**Date of Meeting: Thursday.**

**Time: 11:01**

**Haruno came over. Talked of the North. **

**Made a deal. Family War.**

**Uchiha, Itachi.**

**Haruno, Sakura.**

**Assassinate if dead.**

**Will Kill In Action.**

**Uchiha."**

Those small words made her entire life a nightmare.

_Assassinate if dead._

_Family War._

Jive thought of everything she has been told when she was little.

"_Sakura, please ignore the Uchihas." _Her mother had told her.

"_Sakura Haruno, one day you will learn." _Sasuke's father had told her one-day.

And what Itachi had told her.

"Konoha is controlling. Therefore anyone who does not believe in what they believe, they brutally kill."

Memories clouded her head. Her breathing became shallow. She would not allow herself to think that thought.

"**No. It's not true." **She mumbled over and over again.

A loud sound brought her out of her thoughts and towards the door.

The sliding door was just slammed shut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke came to the Mansion to see that the door was open. He knew he had closed it. And that no one else comes here. He took out a kunai and readied himself. Opening the door to his devilish brothers room, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then saw the closet opened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gathering the files together and placing them in a pocket inside her coat, she pulled her hood on and went outside. She looked out the door and saw Sasuke walking in, his mind clearly on something else.

He looked the same. Older, and maybe cuter, but Jive would not allow herself to think that. His eyes were still cold, but held something deeper. Using a technique she had taught herself, she flattened her body against the wall and made all her chakra momentarily disappear. Making her blend in with the wall. Once he was in the room, she made a run for it.

Running down the long hallway, she felt Sasuke now chasing her. Dodging kunai, she did her best to stay away from him. He jumped and grabbed her leg, bringing her down with him. Not wanting to fight, for the fear of him finding her out, she kicked his head with excess chakra and continued to run. Using hand signals, she managed to disappear in smoke just as Sasuke was catching on, leaving him standing alone in the patio of the Uchiha Mansion. Little did she know, that a long strand of pink hair was lying just a few feet away from him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasping for air, she fell on a small field, just outside the secret Akatsuki village. She knew she should wait, but the feeling inside of her wanted to know the truth. Slipping off her gloves, she touched the files. The same drowsy feeling took over her, and the last thing she saw were two red eyes before she succumbed to the past.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 people. A living room. Tea. The Uchiha Mansion. A woman with long black hair ushered a little Sasuke outside to train with a teenage Itachi. Sitting on a couch. A woman with pink hair. A man with green eyes. The family stared at each other. Finally, the man with black hair and black eye spoke.

The woman with pink hair smiled sweetly, and spoke as well.

Not being able to hear, Jive stared at her mother. She missed her so much. 

Then, a piece of paper went around. Everyone signed. Jive looked at it.

"**_War."_** She heard. 

Then, everything changed. She was on the bridge. The same bridge her old team uses to meet at. But this time, it was the Uchihas. The mother and father waited as someone took out a paper. The Uchihas signed. 

"**_If you die. They will to." _**The guy had said.

Jive recognized him. Luther. He is an assassin.

He killed her parents.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up in a field of flowers, Jive didn't move this time. She laid there, unable to speak, or move.

"_If you die. They will to." _How her parents had died. It was because of them. Uchiha. It was far to quiet. But she didn't mind. Luther. He betrayed her. No. He killed the only family she had.

"You see. Konoha isn't as perfect as you would like to believe." His voice cleared her thoughts. His voice only spoke the truth. The truth she could not stand.

"Your family… Why…" She whispered, hoping he heard her.

He did. "They were rivals. The Harunos and Uchihas. The Haruno did not believe in the North. They despised them. Uchihas, they are a big believer, a follower. Making sure your family would not do anything harmful to the north, they ordered a assassin to assassinate them if anything was to happen to them." The most he had ever spoken. And it just happened to hurt her the most.

Slipping on her gloves, she stood up.

"Konoha… would they, really do that again?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking at his brothers' room. Sasuke noticed a box that was lying on the floor. It held nothing but pictures. Pictures of that bastard. Sasuke crumbled them up and threw them. He then looked at the strand of pink hair. Pink. He knew only one girl who had that color hair.

"**But… she is dead."**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"They will do whatever is needed." Itachi's cold voice brought once again only the truth.

Jive now realized why Miako is so bent over destroying Konoha.

"I… always thought Konoha was perfect." She whispered and sat back down on the flowers.

Itachi continued to read the files.

"So did I." The first personal information about him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo stared once again at the picture. Remembering everything. He had been her "prince", or at least that's what she called it. He wondered why Pinkie had the gloves. And most importantly, how did she get them? Azura was killed long ago.

"Maybe… it's happening again…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still have many questions." Jive thought out loud. She didn't care if Itachi was listening or not.

"I wonder if they will ever be answered…"

She got up and left. Walking away from Itachi, he held the files in his hand. Walking back to the castle, she saw Kart talking to someone. She hid behind a bush and hid her chakra as well. Not wanting to get caught, but nonetheless, she eavesdropped anyway. He was talking to someone; the other person was well hid within the shadows. But as soon as she heard her voice…

"They will not expect anything. I promise you."

"**Miako!" **Jive realized it was the purple eyes woman talking to Kart.

"Yes. But are they not best friends?"

"They are rivals! Once they realize that the only way to freedom is to kill, they will be all yours." Miako laughed, knowing that her plan is going perfect.

"The akatsuki. They will have nothing to do with this. Understood?" Kart seemed to be overprotective over it.

"Yes. "He" would be very proud of us. We are doing everything, "he" has asked." And with that, she disappeared.

Kart looked nervous, as if something important was going on.

Watching from the sidelines, Jive had no idea what she was talking about.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Who is "he"?" **Jive questioned herself. She was lying down on her bed, trying to sleep. Kart had told her she has a small mission tomorrow with Itachi and Kisame.

Deciding that she would pursue Itachi farther, she looked at the charm bracelet.

Everything she has found out seemed to be connected with her. And now the Uchiha's seem to be controlling everything, even after death.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rivalry is evil. It makes people do things, no one else would ever do. Even in death, a family rivalry controls all. And now, it seems as if all Jive could do, is watch as she in thrown into the middle of this bloody war.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- 

**My neck hurts from being on the computer too much.**

**Owies.**

**But I hope this chapter explained some things!**

**Continue to review peoples!**

**Thanks!**

**Love,**

**Lpreki93**


	9. Home

_**Coming Back Home**_

------------------------------------

Guilt. We all feel it. We are guilty about the things we do or say. Sometimes, we don't mean things. But never do anything about it. And so we never release that guilt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staring at herself in the river, Jive asked how it could have gone to this. The mission was supposed to be a simple steal another scroll one. She sometimes wonders what the hell all these scrolls mean. But right now that was not on her mind. A pissed off Kisame had injured Kyo. And now Itachi is the one getting food. Being in the akatsuki, really made everything different.

She noticed that Kisame got pissed off easily. But what she noticed even more is that he stares at everything with a hungry look. Scary. Kyo, he reminds her of Kyle in a way. She noticed how Kyo keeps staring at her gloves, and gives her questioning stares. Itachi was the one she was mostly confused about. He barely ever talks, while his partners almost never shut up. Itachi kills within a second, and never underestimates his opponent. His sharingan makes him nearly impossible to defeat, and that death glare is just enough to send you to hell.

After eating some fish Itachi had got, they decided to continue the mission. Everything was so quiet for a while. Hours and hours of jumping started to make Jive a little dizzy, after all, she wasn't use to jumping this much anymore. But she continued to go anyway, making sure that she didn't get left to far behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a quiet cemetery, sobs can be heard. A girl with short blonde hair was crying endlessly. Digging through the ground she couldn't stop weeping. Her eyes were heavy and red. And her hands were covered with dirt. But that couldn't stop her. Her eyes scanned the floor, waiting until she felt something hard. Digging and digging, Ino Yamanaka recalled the previous day. Sasuke had informed everyone of the break-in at the Uchiha Mansion. Then, he showed them a long strand of pink hair. Not believing him, she decided to do the unthinkable. Now, she was digging, looking for her lost best friends coffin. Her hands pummeled the ground, until she heard a large thump. She had found it. Pulling the coffin lid open, she closed her eyes. Unsure if she wanted to do this. Finally, she opened her eyes. There, inside the coffin, laid a girl. But she did not have the beautiful pink hair, no; instead it was a little girl inside. Wearing a white diamond necklace, and long white hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They are lost. Shit.

Jive could barely hear the whispered word under Kisame's breath. But she did understood what had happened. Kyo had led them the wrong way.

"Enemies could attack any moment, and they would have the upper hand." Jive stated, one hand holding a kunai.

"Stand still." Itachi instructed. His sharingan scanned the place. Before Jive was able to understand what had happened, thousands of thousands of kunai shot out at them. Jive did her best to dodge them, but several caught her and were slowing down her movements. She noticed something. Her blood was not red anymore, instead, it was blue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino did what any other normal person would. Scream. But not only that, she also cried. Cried for the knowledge that her best friend is still somewhere out there. Running to the local pub, she located Shikamaru.

"Sakura! She's still alive!" She screamed at him. Shikamaru noticed that she was crying and pulled her out of the pub. He made sure no one was around, then looked back at her.

"Please, I heard what that Uchiha said. But you heard Tsunade she-" He was cutoff by a pissed off Ino.

"SHES A LIAR! Please! You have to believe me!" She pulled him to the coffin, and pointed out that that's not Sakura in there.

Shikamaru just stared. And cursed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it Jive! Hurry up!" Kyo yelled at her. She was to busy staring at her blood to notice the enemies gaining up on them. Kyo, seeing how distracted she is, pulled her to the side and hid them. Jive wasn't sure where Itachi and Kisame was, but right now that didn't matter, she was far to busy staring at the enemies.

They had white long coats and black faces. 2 holes can be seen where their eyes were suppose to be. They seemed to be floating in the air, and when they opened their coats, millions of kunai flew out. From what Jive could see, there were 5 of them, all looking around.

"Shit." Kyo cursed under his breath. She could tell he had no idea what to do.

"Their backs…" Jive whispered. "That's their weakness."

Kyo just stared at her as she jumped out, holding her gun with both hands and aiming it at one of the backs. Firing the gun at it, the monster exploded with millions of tiny shards flying everywhere. Right now getting hurt was not on her mind. Jumping over the other ones she managed to shot 2 more. However the last 2 saw her strategy, and made it even harder for her to shoot. Just as they both opened up their coats towards her, Kyo came jumping out blowing air from his hands, causing all the kunai to be flown away. Seeing this as a distraction, Jive ran towards the back of them and shot the first one, this time the shards pierced her skin deep. Cursing, she managed to shoot the last one before he opened his coat. Itachi and Kisame came out from the trees, and they both looked just as injured as she did.

"There is more?" Kyo saw their injuries and grimaced.

"We killed them." Kisame looked at his wounds carefully.

Jive, being the med-nin she use to be, took out her supplies and carefully healed them. This time, the chakra from her hands was not green, but blue. Itachi watched as she quickly healed them all in a time that he has never seen before. She was truly a good medic.

Resting in an open field, Jive was not so sure about this all anymore. She had a feeling she knew where the enemies had come from. Kisame and Kyo had left for a walk, so it was just her and Itachi, again.

"Thanks." Jive managed to say.

Itachi looked at her in a confused way. "What." It was a statement. Not a question.

But Jive took it as a question anyway. "For telling me the truth. But, I'm not sure I can have any grudge against Konoha, not until I hear their story." She decided that Konoha must have had a better reason for why they did what they did.

"Their story will either be the same story, or a lie." He was now glaring at her.

"Konoha will not lie. Not to me at least." She rested her head atop of her knees and looked down.

"They have been lying to you ever since you were born." He sounded angry now.

"Yes. But, it was to protect me." Jive would not lose, not this time.

"They will just hurt you once again." He was now standing.

"Whose side are you on?" She screamed. "Do you want to destroy Konoha to?" She stood up so he wouldn't outmatch her.

"Whose side am I on? My own. But what about you? You run away from your own home, you cant just go back and expect that all will be forgiven." Itachi said. Jive realized that he was talking about himself, and before she was able to stop herself, said the final words that she has wanted to say.

"Your mad that they will never accept you! But me! They will! I made a big change in Konoha! But they will never forgive a monster like you!" She screamed pointing at him.

"You massacred your entire family! Just for what they believe in! If you ask me it sounds as if you're the one who should be hated!"

Throwing her up against a tree painfully, a dug a kunai into her neck. His body pressed against hers hard, and made it difficult for her to breath. The sharp point made blood come out. Once again, blue blood.

He eyes stared at hers with hatred. The same look she had seen in the past. Finally, he got off her. And stared in the other direction.

"Your right. I am a **monster**."

Barely able to breath, she ran into any direction. Tears started falling, and she could not believe what she had said to him. It was dark, and rain started pouring. She ran and ran without looking at where she was going. Finally, tripping over a fallen branch, her face fell into a pile of mud. Making her hair and clothes completely dirty. She heard something. But didn't look up. Finally, when she did, she saw two people in anbu outfits coming towards her. Backing away from them, she felt her heart beat fast.

"**They're from… Konoha!" **She recognized them. The way the moved and their scent. One of them took of her mask and ran towards her. All Jive saw was short blonde hair and crying blue eyes and she was enveloped in a huge by no other, than Ino.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You shouldn't have let her ran away." Was all the Kyo said when he returned. He saw what happened and wasn't pleased at all.

Itachi just ignored him and stared at his gun.

"Damn it! Don't you realize why Kart even let her in the Akatsuki!" Kyo was now screaming. He never knew Itachi to be so blind.

Itachi stood up and walked away.

"She is his granddaughter! Now don't tell me you still don't know why she is here!"

Itachi just looked at Kyo.

"Then it is his fault she is in this mess. So don't blame me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain continued to pour as Ino cried on Jive's shoulder. She held onto her as if her life depended on it. Jive looked at the other anbu, and saw Shikamaru take off his mask. Jive remembered everything, and she knew that bringing others into this would just bring her down.

"Saku-" Ino stared into the green orbs that she missed so much. Pushing Ino away, Jive stood up.

"I have to see Tsunade." Jive whispered. Ino looked confused, then angry.

"It's been years! Years Sakura! And yet all you want to do is talk about this stupid ninja crap! Damn it Sakura! We thought you were dead!" Ino stood facing Jive. But was only met with a death glare.

"Don't. And I mean don't, call me that." Jive pushed away from her, but Ino held her back.

"Call you what Sakura? In case you forgot, that's your name!" Ino was no match for Jive. It was easy to get out of Ino's hold.

"Not anymore. Now I have to see Tsunade." Jive turned to look at Shikamaru. Before Ino could protest, Shikamaru nodded, and brought Jive to Konoha.

Ino kept quiet as she stared at Jive. Her heart had been crushed, and it seemed as if her long lost best friend didn't care.

It was when she was in front of the tower, that Jive had realized what she had done. Villagers all surrounded her, and she knew it would be a matter of time before everyone found out. But right now, there was only one thing on her mind.

Walking into the waiting room, she saw Shizune doing paperwork, not even bothering to look up. Shikamaru coughed, and it was then that Shizune realized who was in the room.

"Oh my…" She said and stood. Immediately realizing the situation, she knocked on Tsunade's door. Only a muffled sound could be heard. Opening the door, Tsunade told Shizune not to bother her.

"But I think you would like to see this guest." Shizune said and beckoned for Jive to come in. Looking at her old teachers face, Jive smiled. "Hello, Tsunade-Sensei."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kart stared at a picture. Sighing he replaced the picture back in a desk.

"What am I to do?" He continued to sigh and slammed his fists on the desk.

"Everything is going wrong. "He" is taking this to far." Kart looked at a globe. It glowed with a purple aura. He was directed by "Him" to show it to Jive.

Kart wasn't so sure he wanted Jive to see it. But not following "Him" would end up in painful results. Sighing once more, he gave the globe to Miako, who was patiently waiting. Smiling, she exited, leaving words, which did not comfort him.

"_**Do not forget your place."**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miako?" Tsunade asked. Sure, she hated the woman, but what Jive had said did not make any sense. Sighing, Jive fell back in her chair.

"**Coming back was a mistake." **But she knew she had to do it.

"I'm really happy your back. Konoha will be pleased. However, our little lie must not be confirmed. I will tell them that you were kidnapped and took across the world. Getting lost on the way back." It was another lie, but by now Tsunade was use to them.

"When shall I see everyone?" She did not look forward to the reunion. Feeling a little awkward, Jive wondered what everyone would say.

"Whenever. The story will be passed on quickly." Jive felt as if there was something Tsunade wasn't telling her.

Tsunade took a long hard look on her, and dismissed her.

Before Jive was able to open the door, Tsunade embraced her from behind.

"I missed you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not entirely sure what had just happened, Jive walked out and took her coat from the coat racked and exited the tower.

The streets were crowded with villagers doing their everyday things. Leaving her coat in her arms, she began to walk around. Some villagers whistled at her, while the rest were all happy and surprised.

"**Seems the story really got around fast…" **She thought as a woman and her son asked her questions about how she was kidnapped.

As she passed where the entire innocent stores use to be, she was shocked at how much different they are now. It seems as if almost all are strip clubs.

"They must have gotten that idea from America…" 

Many men tried getting her personal information. She was already use to this from her previous job, but being harassed in her own village, well, it felt different. She knew she had changed a lot. She was curvier, and her long hair attracted a lot of different people. And if that wasn't enough, well, her clothes were cut short and showed a lot of skin. But she was surprised when a familiar man tried getting a date with her.

Glaring at Genma, she patiently tapped her foot until he realized who she was.

"Wait… wait a second here… Are you really… well? SAKURA!" He stared at her with amazement. But instead of being surprised that she wasn't dead, he was more interested with how she changed.

"You look… well… hot." He said blushing that he had hit on a minor.

"And you look good to thank you." She said as she past him, walking towards the local pub. But of course, he just followed. Annoying her with his endless ranting. She stared at the ground with her hand on her hip, until he randomly stopped.

Looking up, she saw no one other than her ex-sensei.

"K-Kakashi…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A glowing globe was placed in the Local Pub by a mysterious hand. Smiling, the stranger in a coat walked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Sakura." Jive, still not used to that name, smiled back.

"Hello Kakashi-San." He had not changed one bit. Still wearing that mask and the eye patch. He politely invited her to go with him and Genma to have a drink at the Pub.

Happy that he was not asking questions, she decided to go.

Sitting next to her ex-sensei was odd. He seemed to be acting as if she had never been gone. Not being able to stand it anymore, she gently excused herself and headed to the bathroom. But the trip was soon ended when she saw something glowing purple. It was lying so innocently on a barstool. She felt a hand take off her gloves. Turning quickly around, she was pushed into the same barstool by the same strong hands. She took a glance at Kakashi, who hovered just over her, and her eyes widened with fear. He gripped her hand, and placed the globe in them. She felt the same power overtaking her. And before succumbing to the darkness, she heard a few familiar voices.

"_SAKURA-CHAN!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A mountain hill. A peaceful sunset. Jive was standing next to someone. She turned.

Itachi.

He was staring a head. 

She looked, and collapsed on the ground.

Konoha. Filled with blood and bombs. Fire in the air. Everyone dieing. 

Her eyes filled with pain. Itachi continued to stare.

Her eyes watched over the scene. Soon the sky was covered with blood.

And her scream filled the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasping for air, Jive dropped the crystal globe. The pieces fell all over as she crumpled to the ground. A shard of the broken glass held her reflection. She started to feel drowsy and she realized something.

"That was… not the past… That was the future."

Collapsing into a pair of warm arms, she saw a boys face hovering over hers. His blue eyes were filled with shock and worry.

"Sakura-Chan!" He called out.

"_Naruto…" _Her world went blank as she once again became unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know you can't pretend that nothing happened between you two." Kyo stared at Itachi. He knew that something must have happened.

"She is annoying." He kept his eyes closed. It had been nearly a whole day.

"You're lying. She is the only one who you allow to talk to willingly."

Itachi could not object. "Yes. She is the only one. Which is why you should stop talking." He walked away from the glaring eyes.

"Smart-ass!" Kyo called out. But was replied with silence.

"**Damn it…" **He cursed himself. **"Azura… what are we to do now?"**

Itachi was suspicious. Things have gotten out of hand. And he had no idea what was going on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive woke up in a hospital. She recognized it. She looked over to her left, and saw a boy. Or now she should say a young man. He spiky blonde hair, and those whiskers.

"**Naruto…" **Her eyes softened at the sight of him sleeping next to her in a chair. He looked exhausted. She looked around and sighed.

"**I'm… back home…" **Her eyes scanned the window. It was raining. Lately, it seemed to be raining a lot. Her mind went back to the vision. Her hand clenched the soft white sheets.

She would not let that happen. Ever.

She remembered that Itachi was with her. Thinking of him, she felt tears. She never got the chance to apologize. Not only that, but what she said to Ino. Jive knew that there were still things to be done. But the thought of not seeing Itachi, hurt her.

"**Damn. He still has my gun." **She thought of him. About the field of flowers, and teaching him to use a gun. Her thoughts rested on him for a while. Until she subconsciously drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Guilt. We all have felt it. To feel guilty about not saying what one wanted to say to a friend. Or the things they have said to someone important. They live with that guilt. It's up to them to decide if they will do something about it, or leave it alone, allowing them to walk with the guilt forever._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- 

**So this one was a long one. Kind of. Lol.**

**But all the confusion really does pay off in the end.**

**It's really suppose to confuse you.**

**So later on you will be like,**

"**WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!"**

**Thanks to all those who have been leaving reviews!**

**It means a lot!**

**And this is gonna be a sasu/saku/ita.**

**But I think maybe it will end with Itachi.**

**Hmmm. It's a surprise for now!**

**Love!**

**Lpreki93**


	10. Dirty Deeds

_**Speaking the Silence**_

_----------------------------_

_Once upon a time, there was a girl. A girl who felt as if she would never live up to her name. Everyone left her behind. She was miserable. But she still tried her best to catch up. She left her home. She left her name. She was taught different things. She has seen different things. Now, she is back._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't care! Don't you see that Sakura-Chan is back!" Jive was awoken to a loud argument.

"Naruto… she has been gone for years. She will have to be tested to see if she is loyal."

"Damn it! I don't care! My Sakura-Chan doesn't deserve this!" The spunky blonde head was met with a pillow. That for some reason made him fly across the room into the wall.

"WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS YOURS!" Jive glared at him.

But Naruto wasn't the least bit frightened.

"Sakura-Chan!" He ran and embraced her. "Your up!"

This sudden move made Jive shocked. He was hugging her. Naruto. Her ex teammate. She thought he would at least be a little mad.

"Naruto, I would like to speak to Sakura alone." Jive turned to the other speaker. It was Miako.

Naruto looked a little sad that he could not talk to her, but left anyway.

"Well now, seems as if the cat is trapped." Miako sat on a chair next to Jive. "How does it feel, to be one with murderers?"

Jive ignored her and stared at her hands. The symbol was still there.

"So, it wasn't a dream…"

"This? A dream? You have a lot to learn." Miako took a hold of her hands.

"If you are her… which I'm pretty sure you are, you will see soon." As she walked out of the door, she turned to face Jive one more time. "I hope you spend your last few days well… Jive…"

Remembering what Miako had told her before,

"_The north gave you your name Jive."_

She decided to make a move that she would regret later on.

"My name is Sakura."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi stood in a dark room. Staring at a man he did not know, therefore, did not like. He had been called in for a meeting. But there was no one else but him, and that man. The man's face was hidden within the shadows, and sheltered him from the only light in the room. He took one glance at Itachi and smiled.

"You are needed." The man's dark slithery voice echoed. Itachi remained careless.

"You are to trap her." His voice continued.

Itachi did not know whom he was talking about.

"Lie to the cherry blossom. Make her think she is important to you. Lead her to the end. If you succeed, you will be greatly rewarded."

Itachi now understood. Only one question remained, would he really make her believe something like that?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive stared out the hospital window. She was patiently waiting for them to dismiss her. She looked at her hands, and wondered what Miako was talking about. Sighing, she decided to leave the hospital without permission. They would understand…

Walking around town, she noticed how people all took turns to stare at her. She was beginning to get annoyed with this. Up ahead, she saw Kakashi. He stood staring at her, and then vanished. She wondered what was wrong with him. It was him who made her touch the globe; it was basically his fault she had ended up in the hospital. Deciding to talk to Tsunade, she headed for the tower.

Tsunade had her head buried in paperwork.

"**Finally she does her own work…" **Smiling, she took a seat across from Tsunade.

"I have been wanting to talk to you." Tsunade stated, now looking at Jive.

"Of course, it will take some time, but I still have the feeling I should inform you now."

Jive was taken back at her action. Tsunade obviously had something bothering her.

"Go ahead."

"This great war… of course it will only end when blood sheds… well, I need to make sure Konoha leaves in good hands, and I would never, leave Konoha with Miako." Jive was a little worried about where she was going with this.

"The only one who I can think that is worthy enough to be a leader of Konoha is you. Sakura." Tsunade gave her a sad smile before Jive was able to realize what she had said.

"But what about Naruto's dream! And… you still have a long time before you give up your role!"

She did not want to hear anymore. The information Tsunade just let out would dramatically change Jive forever.

"Do not act like you are blind. Many people still loath Naruto. I cannot leave Konoha in the hands of someone who they do not trust. But you, you are basically the heart of Konoha. Everyone accepts you, and who better to be the Hokage, than the apprentice of the previous one?" Tsunade gave a long pause before continuing.

"I am not blind myself, I realize I do not have long in this world. And therefore, I must have a safety net for Konoha."

Jive did not understand. "Tsunade… you are not going to die…" Tsunade just looked out the window.

"This war is not like any other one. I realize the extent of this request. You are still so young. But there is no one else I would even consider. Please, do this for Konoha."

Jive had many things to think about. The fact that she was sold to the Akatsuki technically, and that she still belonged in Konoha. Not to mention that she has some important role in this war. But being the Hokage? And even thinking that something might happen to Tsunade… Jive did not want to think about that at all.

"I… don't know what to say." Jive replied.

"I understand. But when the worst comes, be prepared to witness the worst." Tsunade was not good with making Jive feel better. Naruto would have his heart broken. And Itachi? Jive had no idea why she was even thinking of him.

"It's not like we had something…" 

"I… will think about it." Jive looked at Tsunade while standing up.

"Good, now, I think you need to be reacquainted with everyone once again."

Following Jive out the door, Tsunade gave a small pat on her shoulder.

"Remember, Konoha will always be your home."

Unknown to them, a pair of mysterious purple eyes have been watching the meeting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive walked the entire streets without noticing anyone.

"**Must be training…" **She really didn't want to see them. She couldn't forgive Sasuke, and Naruto, well, to see his grinning smile, would be heartbreaking.

Her feet took her to the old bridge. A lot of memories were made here. She rested her elbows on the metal and stared out at the water. Her reflection came back, but it wasn't her. Instead a girl with white hair stared back at her.

"Azura…" 

The white-eyed girl had blood streaking her face, her eyes looked horrified, and her pale skin was cut open. Her hands were lifted, and she could see a long cut going down her arm, starting at her wrist. In the middle, a cut sideways was made. Making a cross. The cut was bleeding, and it seemed to glow.

Blinking, Jive didn't see Azura in the reflection anymore. Now it was her normal self.

"What was…"

"Hn." Her eyes widened at the sudden interruption.

She turned around and was met with her former team.

"S-Sasuke… Naruto…"

They both were staring at her with interest.

But their eyes did not look the same, instead, it was the same glaze all the villagers had when they were hypnotized.

Naruto eyes were purple, and had a more cat like shape.

He licked his lips and smiled.

"Jive…" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man was staring at Konoha. He sat on the mountaintop, watching as villagers passed on by.

He had just gotten out of a meeting with Itachi.

He watched with interest as the fox boy and the Uchiha attacked Jive.

"**Good."**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive was pushed back as Sasuke pummeled into her, making her back hit the concrete hard. Naruto now stood atop of her, with a kunai in his hand. Jive gathered chakra and her foot and kicked him off her, now running to get a safe distance from them. But Sasuke came up and they met in a fist-to-fist fight. Trying to dodge his powerful punches, Jive felt her knees go weak. Naruto kicked her legs and brought her down. Now both Naruto and Sasuke were over her. Just as Naruto was going to plunge the kunai in her, a silver blur knocked them both out.

Jive sat there, panting, her confused eyes met with Kakashi's only visible eye.

"Are you ok?" He didn't seem so worried, but Jive didn't care.

"What happened to them?" She pointed to the unconscious Sasuke and Naruto.

"It seems as if they were hypnotized." He picked both Naruto and Sasuke up and walked away, leaving the confused girl by herself.

"**It seems as if everyone is trying to kill me lately…" **Jive picked herself up and stood in the same spot before they tried killing her. She didn't know what to do or where to go. Everything she has found out doesn't help her one bit. All she can do is just sit by and watch. She took a kunai in hand and began to think.

"**What would happen… if I were to die…" **Putting the kunai away, she started walking to her chosen hotel. Her old apartment had been sold when she left. So now Tsunade was paying for a week stay at a hotel. On the way, she was met with a huge crowd, all-pushing past each other to get to their destination. Pushing her way through, her eyes saw something on the side. Red swirling eyes, and black hair pulled back. She stared at him for just a second, before he disappeared with the crowd.

"**Itachi!" **Trying to find him again, she struggled through the large crowd. Finally making it out she searched everywhere. There was no sign of him at all. A black feather gently flew past her, heading into the nearby forest. Subconsciously she followed the feather and ended up at a stream. Staring back at her was Itachi.

He seemed to be contemplating whether or not he should talk to her. Then, after a long moment of silence, his sharingan started spinning, entrancing her into a long slumber. Her knees became weak as she fell, and the last thing she felt were his warm hands catching her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She dreamt of a field of flowers, a beautiful sunset, and Itachi. He held her hand as he led her through the field, and into the beautiful stream with a waterfall. He pulled her under the waterfall, and stared into her eyes as the water came tumbling down on them. He touched her soaked hair, and gently traced her jaw line. He slowly bent down towards her. She could feel his hot breath over her. His lips moved closer and closer… Until he disappeared. She looked around and noticed that everything was disappearing one by one. And she was alone to dream by herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi looked at the girl in his arms. He had never meant for this to go far. He canceled the dream before anything happened. He could not be so straightforward. He was to make her feel special, and then bring her down when she is at the end. He left her on the ground with a soft red rose, and then disappeared into the night sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive woke up, to the empty sky. Again as always. So many things have happened today. But what she just encountered… It sent shivers down her spine. Itachi…

He was so close.

"**There is nothing…" **She continued to think. But her hand met with a single red rose. Pricking her finger on a thorn, she picked it up. A card was attached, it read:

"_Such beauty can be tragic."_

Taking the rose with her, she left to her hotel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man looked satisfied. He continued to watch on the same mountain.

He attention turned to Itachi, who was now walking away.

"Your sick." Itachi mumbled and walked away.

"Yes. But it is you who is going the dirty deeds."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a well-deserved shower, Jive thought about what had happened.

She saw Konoha being destroyed.

She was told Tsunade would die in this war. And that she would be the next Hokage.

Naruto and Sasuke tried killing her.

Jive continued to stare down. Until something red caught her eye. Blood was on the shower floor. Making the water red. She looked around until her arm started feeling heavy.

She stared at her arms in horror. Both had long cuts down, and a small cut across in the middle. Her mind flashed back to the reflection of Azura. Looking at the marks, she was horrified. Collapsing on the shower floor, she stared at a wall. Her mind was being flooded with memories of the past few days. Again, she had no idea what to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Once upon a time, there was a girl who came back home after 3 years. She came home to strangers. **_

_**Once upon a time, a girl was thrown into a war, without telling her.**_

_**Once upon a time, there was a girl.**_

_**A girl who was lost.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

AN- 

**So there ya go!**

**Sorry if it wasn't to long.**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! Keep em up .**

**Love,**

**Lpreki93**


	11. Jealousy Kills

_**Becoming Jealous**_

------------------------------

Lust and Desire are sins. Neither is acceptable. To want someone for them is a crime here. In a place where falling in love is dangerous. Kunoichi's use their body as a weapon. To fall in love, makes people jealous, and controlling. What it is even worse is when we don't realize why we are jealous.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With bandaged arms and the gloves on, no one could notice the large cut on each arm. Jive wasn't sure what had happened. All she knew was that every time she moved, her arms hurt. The unexpected mark left even more questions. Questions that would not be answered any time soon. Walking to Tsunade's office, she passed Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto tried talking to her, but as she continued to walk, she gave him a cold glare and entered the tower, slamming the door in his face. Why they tried killing her was one of those questions she wants answered.

Seeing Tsunade passed out on her desk, made Jive even angrier.

"ARGH! Wake up!" She slammed her fists on her desk. Tsunade's head popped up in record time and for a second acted like she had no idea where she was. Then, remembering why Jive was here, she collected her thoughts.

"It seems as if we have a small mission for you." She handed Jive a scroll. "The information is on it. Any questions?"

Jive read the scroll, and immediately glared at Tsunade. "What the fuck is this about." Her icy stare was not enough to scare Tsunade.

"You do remember how kunoichi's are so important. This man is powerful; he will give us more men than we need for this war. As the hokage, I must do whatever is needed to be done."

Jive could not take this anymore. "Including selling your own apprentice!"

"I am not selling you. Nor your body. You will entertain him. Do whatever he wishes. Make him upset and it will be your fault Konoha is destroyed."

Jive had done this before. Using her body. She slept with men, and then while they were sleeping or entertained, killed them.

Jive read the contents again. This mission was today. In just a couple of hours a man with black hair and blue eyes will come to Konoha and she must entertain him. He would help with the war. Jive knew she had no choice but to go ahead. But first, she was going to meet with Itachi. She has questions. And she prayed that he has answers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seems as if you're always where I go." Jive stated, sneaking up on Itachi, He was at the same river as yesterday.

"No. You just stalk me." Itachi said it before he realized what he had done.

"Was… was that a joke?" Jive was speechless. Then, before she knew it, laughed out loud. Stopping as soon as she saw his death glare, she coughed and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" Everyday he seemed to be opening more up. But Jive knew that she still has a lot of things to learn about him.

"For calling you a monster. If anything, I'm the monster." She looked to the side and blushed.

Itachi, remembering what "He" had told him to do, saw this as an opportunity. He pushed nearer, until he was practically on top of her. Her heart was spinning, and soon felt her back hit against a tree. She looked up slowly and saw his gaze on her.

Itachi was not good with making people believe he actually had a heart. But "He" had told him to do so. Itachi followed orders, knowing that refusing would bring more drama than he needed.

But staring at this innocent creature. He knew what he was doing would bring more drama than he ever can imagine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember her mission that night, she pushed him off.

"I have to go." She said as she began to walk away. His tight grip on her arm made her stop. Without knowing, he had just grabbed the still healing cut. "Itachi, I have to go get ready."

Itachi stared darkly at her. "For what."

"I have a mission, to entertain some guy." She looked back at him.

"Entertain? As in…" Something inside Itachi told him this was a bad idea from the start.

"Jealous?" Jive was now smirking. "Yeah, entertain as in one on one personal action. You know, just like…" She had her hand on his chest and gave him a seductive look. Grinning, she turned around, but before she was able to leave, she felt a pair of strong arms pull her back. His hands touched her neck, and then gently found its way around, making it hard to breath.

"And then like this?" He whispered in her ear.

"Y-yeah…" Jive closed her eyes and panted hard.

"And then, this." He began to take off her gloves, and saw bandages.

Pushing him away with force, she slipped on her gloves and looked at him.

"I have to get ready." She walked away from him, never taking a second glance.

But his eyes trailed after her, before disappearing with a angry look on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zipping up the leather boots, Jive stared at herself in the mirror. She was a slut. But a pretty one nonetheless. With her mini strapless leather dress, her long leather gloves and her high leather boots. She was a leather slut. On her way to a local strip club, she prepared herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staring at his empty room, Itachi placed himself on a chair. Thoughts flooded his head. He stared at a scroll. The one the pink head kunoichi had left on accident.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dim lights made the club seductive. The Flamingo was the perfect place to go for your desires. Married men came here to cheat on their spouses without being found out. If one wanted to be a different person without anyone witnessing, this was the perfect place.

Many exotic dancers were on different stages. However, most of the men were attracted to the center stage.

Long pink hair, and glowing green eyes. She danced with perfect rhythm. Making the men all follow her body as she seduced them all with one glance. Her hair had been left down, making it reach her waste. Little make up was applied, but her rosy red lips were not left to be unnoticed.

Jive looked for a man with black hair and blue eyes. The picture of him made him look rather attractive.

Entering the club, Ryo Hitsuko looked for someone interesting. He saw many men crowding the center stage. His eyes followed to the body of a goddess. "She must be the one." He whispered and sat down on a chair next to the stage.

Seeing the familiar man, Jive left the stage. Walking up to him, she noticed something interesting. He wore a white diamond necklace. The same one Azura had worn. Ignoring that fact for now, she boldly sat next to him.

"Hello monsieur." Giving him a seductive look, she placed a hand on his leg. "I believe you are looking for me." Turning to her, he smiled. "I believe so. Tell me, where will you be entertaining me tonight."

Taking his hand in hers, she led him to the VIP room. "This room is for special guests." She looked around and saw nothing but a large red couch and a large red bed. Pushing her into the couch, Ryo started nibbling on her neck. Shocked from the sudden touch, she tried pushing him away. He glared at her and held both of her hands in his. He slowly unzipped the leather gloves and smiled when he saw the cuts.

"So it is you." He licked each of the marks, making Jive grimace. "What do you mean?" She asked him. Licking his lips, he began to unzip the back of her dress.

"No! Stop!" She pleaded. But she knew that if she made him angry, he would not help Konoha.

"This time, it is a pretty girl." He mumbled such things as he nibbled her neck.

"W-what?" He looked at her with a hungry look.

"I am to look after the chosen one. And these marks," He pointed to her cuts. "They prove it." His fingers found her panties, and began playing with them. Lying back, Jive closed her eyes.

"**I've done this before… This isn't the first time." **But before he was able to even take his clothes off, a large bang was heard. Followed by the door opening, and slamming shut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive jumped off the couch just before Itachi came pummeling into to Ryo.

"Itachi!" She screamed, but he ignored her. His eyes were filled with rage, and soon knocked Ryo out cold.

"Stop it!" She cried and pulled him away, worried that he might actually kill Ryo.

Itachi noticed that she was half naked, and offered her his coat.

"Is that all your going to do!" She screamed at him. "Damn it Itachi! Now Konoha will be destroyed!" He just looked at her with an icy stare.

"Ryo is not someone you should get close to." He gave her back the scroll. "I recognized him, he is close to the Akatsuki, which means he should not be trusted."

Jive felt a little better. Itachi was actually worried about her. But still, she was worried about Konoha.

"You should leave." She gave him a cold glare. "I'll take care of him." She moved over to Ryo and pulled him on the couch. "I'll tell them that he is passed out." She ignored Itachi and continued to walk out. He walked over to her and stopped her. Zipping up the back of her leather dress, and giving her the gloves, he whispered in her ear. "Don't be alone with him."

"Are you jealous?' She laughed at the thought. His expression did not change. Jive realized he was, but would never admit it.

"I'll be fine." She mumbled as she watched him leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cannot tell you how personally sorry I am Ryo-San." Jive and Ryo stood in Tsunade's office. Ryo just smiled as Tsunade looked at both of them. "It is alright Sakura-Chan. As long as I will get to be around you, I do not mind." His eyes trailed her body, making Jive uneasy.

"So you will help us?" Tsunade pleaded.

"Of course, as long as Sakura here is by my side." He grinned at her as he walked out the door. "Oh and Sakura-Chan, please, call me Ryo."

Remembering the warning Itachi gave her, she nodded and turned to Tsunade. "Anything else?"

"No, but Sakura, thank you." Tsunade dismissed her with a sad smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were jealous." Her soft voice interrupted the silence. They were once again alone at the river. "Why."

Itachi did not know why. He told himself he was not jealous. But he wasn't so sure about anything anymore. He looked at her soft green eyes, and softened his eyes. He didn't know why he was so attached to her. Whether it was because he was ordered to, or maybe for a different reason.

Jive looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, if there is anything to tell me, it would be right now. I am to go to dinner with him tomorrow." She wanted to know why Ryo was not to be trusted.

"There is a rumor." Itachi looked out ahead. "Ryo has never killed anyone, but is known to be the worst torturing ever." His eyes met Jive's. "There is a rumor that he protects sinners. Those who are being hunted. The chosen ones, they call it. They have saviors. And he tortures those saviors. And in the end, claims the sinners as his." Itachi's voice was low and dark.

"These chosen people. How do you know who they are?" She was scared for the answer.

"Marks. Stigmata. Signs. Those on your arms." Jive stared at her gloves.

Itachi disappeared before she was able to say anything.

Looking around she saw why he had disappeared. Sasuke was standing there, staring at the sky.

"**Why didn't he notice Itachi?"**

Sasuke looked down at Jive, and walked closer to her.

"I'm sorry."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi stood, watching in the sidelines as his little brother talked to Jive. He was not sure what to expect, but the fact still remains.

She is the Chosen. Now all they needed to figure out was, what is the Chosen?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive was not sure if she heard right. The first thing he says to her in almost 4 years was I'm sorry.

"W-what?" She looked into his eyes, and saw guilt there.

"Kakashi, he told me and Naruto what we did." He remained there. Staring at her with careless eyes. "I heard you've been through a lot." He tried comforting her, but it wasn't going to well.

"Yeah, and how exactly do you know that?" Jive gave him a cold stare.

"I, we, Tsunade has talked to all of us… we thought, you were dead." He looked ashamed of himself.

"And some teammates you are. Not even realizing that your own teammate wasn't dead. No, you all believe whatever you hear. And maybe you didn't realize that I was alive because you were to busy being a dick and training with that snake bastard to even give a damn about me or anyone else!" He just stood there, allowing her to scream at him before he blew off to.

"How the hell would you know anything? If your family had been slaughtered and taken away from you I bet you would do the same damn thing!" He yelled back at her.

"In case you haven't heard yet my family was murdered! By your-" She stopped herself before she was able to reveal any information. In a lower pitch she continued, "My family was killed." It seemed as if the truth of her family finally came in. Her eyes stared at the ground, and she felt tears.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He had never been good with helping others. He took a step forward and embraced her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing the emotionally scene between Jive and his brother, made Itachi mad. He wasn't sure why it got him angry to see it. But Itachi couldn't witness anymore. Leaving the area, his eyes remained hard and cold.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felt hands wrapped around her. Her eyes widened and softened at the same time. Sasuke was hugging her. He was trying to make her feel better. "Sakura-Chan, I-" Hearing her old name, Jive stiffened and pushed him away. Her once crying eyes now were cold and angry.

"You left us Sasuke. You left us for you goddamn power! Don't pretend like everything is back to normal! You're a fucking coward but you cover it up. You will never be sorry for what you did. You never wont!" She walked away from him. Leaving him confused, and unable to talk. No one has ever talked to him like that. For the first time in his life, he felt ashamed of himself, and stupid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive saw Ryo on the way back to her apartment. He smiled at her and waved. Before she could ignore him, he was in front of her chatting. "Tomorrow, for dinner, I would like to invite some more people, is that ok?" He held her hands in his, and gracefully kissed each one. Still mad about Sasuke, she mumbled a yes and looked away.

"Good. Can't wait." He neared in for a kiss, but she quickly pushed away. Heading towards her apartment, she did not take a look back.

Ryo smiled at a nearby pathway, seeing Sasuke standing there, he walked towards him.

Sasuke glared at him. "Who the hell are you?"

Ryo just continued to smile. "Me? I'm Sakura-Chan's suitor." He took one last look at the growling Uchiha, and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive didn't waste any time. The minute she entered her hotel room, she went straight for the shower. Her body needed cleansing. Her head drooped and thought of Itachi. She was having such a nice moment until Sasuke came out of nowhere. Of course, the apology Sasuke made was nice. But Jive wasn't sure if he meant it. Her silly crush was gone. But she knew she could never remain mad at him. And of course, there was Ryo to think about. Jive was scared to be around him, but it was necessarily. Sighing, she got out of the shower and went to bed, all the while thinking of the Uchiha Siblings. Wondering the differences between them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryo looked worried. He remembered the look his Sakura-Chan had given Itachi. And how Itachi was so overprotective of her. He was jealous. But, that would soon be taken care of. First thing first, was to find his Sakura-Chan's savior. After, she would be all his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was pissed as hell. He wanted Sakura to forgive him. Hell, he still needed to complete his second life goal. But even more important, he felt ashamed. The way she screamed at him. And how that guy said that he was her suitor. Sasuke was no fool though. The only problem, was how he would confront Sakura now? He really did not want to talk to her, after what happened…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi stared outside. His eyes scanned over the scenery, while his mind was busy. He felt something. Yes, he felt something. When seeing his little brother hugging Jive, and Ryo, trying to claim her as his, he did feel something. But he would never, ever, admit that it was jealousy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_All jealous of each other. Feeling lust or desire for someone, who is unable to do anything about it. Jealousy will make you mad. It will make you do unthinkable things for the one you want. To love is a sin. For it brings lust and desire. Leading to jealousy. Yes. It will make Itachi mad. Before he even realizes it._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- 

**Well, here ya go!**

**Some questions were answered!**

**But even more questions came.**

**I hope this keeps you guessing and interested!**

**Love,**

**Lpreki93**


	12. Pain

_**Losing with Pain**_

----------------------------------

You never realize what you have. Til it is gone. Never being able to remove guilt, leaves one in pain. When you lose something important, you can do nothing but feel sorrow. Sometimes, sorrow is the only remaining thing left in our hearts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive felt like a complete idiot. She was wasting time. Staring out her window, she made a decision. She would not watch from the sidelines, and let fate overpower her. Not anymore will she just let things happen. Even if that means giving up the most important things to her. She was stronger than this. Yet she was still being protected.

She looked out through the window. Staring at Konoha, she whispered one thing before making a important visit to Tsunade.

"I'm Sorry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your what!" Tsunade screamed at her.

"As I said, I'm leaving." Jive made this painful decision yesterday. She looked at her ex-sensei. "You have to understand, I can't just watch as this war goes on." Tsunade looked as if she was about to scream at her, until a raspy voice filled the air.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Jive turned her head to the newcomer.

"And why can't I? Miako?" The black-headed girl once again smiled and walked in a circle around Jive. "I need you to stay here." Miako tried to secretly push a vital point behind Jive's neck. Spinning on the chair, Jive gathered chakra in her legs and gave Miako a well deserve kick. Standing up, Jive held a kunai and began to make hand signs, sooner or later; there were 10 other Jive's in the room. "I'm sorry, but I don't take orders from you." Tsunade yelled at her to stop, but Jive acted as if she didn't hear.

Racing towards Miako, all the Jive's disappear just as they were about to punch her, leaving the real one behind Miako. Jive didn't bother with Miako, knowing that it was a clone; she threw her kunai into a corner of the room, making blood spill from an invisible spot. The real Miako fell out and glared at Jive. Jive just took out her gun from her ankle pocket and pointed it at her, taking the safety off. "I'm not sure what is going on here, but I will find out." She disappeared, leaving behind a pile of cherry blossoms where she once stood. Tsunade called for all the ANBU available, and began to order them to bring her back, but Miako stopped her.

"Let her go, I know she will come back. I feel it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light sky poured over Jive's face as she ran throughout the forest. It has been hours, and she felt like her destination was closer and closer with every second. Her heart was racing. Her mind was thinking. She has made this decision only once before. 3 years ago. But this time, she left without permission. She realizes that she was now a missing-nin. But that didn't stop her. She has stood in the sidelines way to many times to be ignored now. As she jumped through a familiar area, the scent of flowers filled her sensitive nose.

"**I'm here…" **She was now in the field of flowers. Following the familiar path, she found her way to the empty forest. Remembering the words Kart had said before, she stood in front of the same tree, and closed her eyes. Laying her palm on it, she whispered the familiar words.

"Under a starry night, into a bloody fight."

She opened her eyes, and found herself within the Akatsuki village. Not wasting any more time, she headed directly to the self-claimed "castle". Walking into Karts office, she saw no one. Satisfied, she began looking through his desk. His drawers were all messy, but a familiar photo caught her eye. She took it out and recognized it. She use to have the same exact one when her parents were alive. It was a picture of her and her mom. Both smiling in the kitchen. She took the photo out of the frame, and a piece of paper fell out along with it. Picking it up, she opened it to see a name. Just one long name on one small piece of paper. Placing the paper in her medic bag, she left the office like that. Her quest would not be easy. Fore the paper led her to Orochimaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi saw a glimpse of pink as he was training. Turning his head, he saw Jive. She seemed to be in deep thought. He was still confused about everything. Therefore he decided to just let her go for now.

Little did he know that was the last time he would see her, for a long time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive knew the trip to Sound would not be easy. But that thought didn't really cross her mind until now. She was faced with 5 of those hideous creatures as before. With their white capes and black heads, she really did not want to fight them. Instead, she sent clones out there to drive their attentions. She began to run out, but one of them noticed her. It opened its coat and before she knew it, she was pummeled to the ground by kunai. The entire scene seemed to be in slow motion as her hands hit the hard rocky floor. Everything was in a better perspective, and as she lied there on the floor, her hand felt something hard press up against it. Before she was able to realize it, her hand was moved by land shooting up from the ground. The monsters were now coming towards her, and with no plan, she did the only thing she could think of. Pressing her hands hard against the ground, she closed her eyes and tried to control it. She imagined rocks and dirt coming out from under the monsters. As she opened her eyes, she saw the monsters being attacked by the land. The dirt was hitting them everywhere, including their backs. Sheltering her with her arms, she felt tiny shards shooting at her. Opening her eyes, she saw no signs of any monsters. Looking at her hands, she remembered what Azura had said.

"_I leave you with the ability of land."_

'**I control land!'** She continued her quest to Sound. Now with even more questions in store.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You all must prepare yourselves." Miako instructed the young ninjas standing before her.

"The next time you see your precious Sakura, you will be enemies."

Ino looked down and felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Sakura… why…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hours, until she finally reached the borderline. The village Sound was to be feared. However Jive would not let fear make her runaway. She entered it, and as she was asking local villagers about the whereabouts of Orochimaru, a white feather flew past her. Beckoning her to follow it. It led her to a long pathway up a mountain. At the end of the pathway, she saw a large castle.

"Orochimaru…" She whispered as she began to walk. It turned out to be shorter than she thought. The sun was just setting, casting a beautiful orange glow to everything. The air stood still, and just for a moment, Jive felt as if everything was perfect. Standing in front of the castle, she made her way up to the entrance. Large double doors were already opened, as If they were expecting her. She walked inside and was welcomed with a warm and cozy feeling. High ceilings trapped her inside. All the walls were decorated with large paintings; each was a different color angel. A large diamond chandelier stood in the middle, looking like a still waterfall with the diamonds sticking out. A large set of round stairs stood at the end. Accompanied by a man at the top. Jive looked at him and immediately recognized him.

"Kabuto-San…" He looked down at her, and with a gleam in his eyes, smiled. His glasses stood at the tip of his nose.

"Orochimaru-Sama has been waiting for a long time." He ushered her up the steps. "He is just behind that door."

In front of Jive, stood a large oval door. Opening it, Kabuto gently pushed her inside. Jive was met with a long dark room. Her outfit immediately changed. Instead of wearing her normal outfit, it was now a long formal dress. A blue hem and green vines design, Jive felt like she was from the Renaissance Era. Her gloves were not on anymore, revealing the two deep cuts. In the middle of the dark room, was a long table. The master chair, held a man with long silk-like black hair and evil eyes. "O-Orochimaru…" Jive whispered, her heart pounding.

"Welcome…" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo searched everywhere for her. But he could not find the Pinkie anywhere. He was worried. If the same thing that happened to Azura happened to her, then Azura's sacrifice would have been for nothing. "Damn it!" He growled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Orochimaru…" Jive was now sitting on a chair next to his. "I have no clue what is going on." She felt weird, asking Orochimaru for advice. But lately, she has no idea who can be trusted and who can't be. A simple red rose stood on the table. A red rose with many thorns.

"Sssssakura… Are you willing to forget about your past, to go to the future?" He asked her. His eyes held no interest. She contemplated this before answering.

"Yes."

"Then it would be wise, to do that now." He stood. Her pointed to her stigmata and then pointed to the red rose. "Touch it, it is not the future, not the past." He watched as she carefully reached for the rose. As she reached for it, the stigmata began glowing blue. For a moment she paused, thinking again if this was worth it. And if she was ready. Confirming her thought with her actions, her entire hand grabbed the rose, thorns cutting deep into her palm. The same drowsy feeling overtook her once again. As she began to fall into a dark world, she heard Orochimaru laugh. It was as if the devil was laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was falling. Black. Red. Falling.

She fell. Her back met with a hard thump. The floor began to swallow her. 

She opened her eyes.

She saw the same-cloaked monsters.

They all circled her. She stood in the middle. She held a sword. It had a rose on it. She lunged the sword at them. Dodging them, she ran into the middle between to. She forced her mind to squish them. Blood exploded. Red liquid fell from her mouth.

The sword was heavy. A large black feather fell on her, blocking her view from the rest of the monsters. As the feather disappeared, she saw Miako. Behind her was a large shadow.

Running to Miako, she lunged the sword through her heart. Her smiling face remained as she to exploded in blood. The shadow caressed her as it disappeared.

Silence. Feathers fell. All black.

The sword was replaced with a mirror. She looked into the mirror and saw her reflection.

A pink head girl. Green eyes crying blood. Cuts on her face. Blood.

Blood was all she saw as she dropped the mirror.

It broke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive found herself at the same place, in the same seat, gripping the same rose. Her eyes met with Orochimaru's. "You are not ready to see the truth." He said as his fingers held her face. "But if you let me, I can help you. I will make you realize what is fake, and what is reality." His voice was soothing to her. Kabuto stood watching from the background.

"You are a deadly beauty." Orochimaru's voice seemed to find a place to reside in her head.

"Are you afraid to see? This world for what it truly is? One day, you might wake up, and see no one else is there. But you. All your gods and your sins, are just creations from your head. What if you are to wake up from a dream, and realize it to late. Would you be afraid to realize it? Afraid to realize you're alone?" He was good at this. Jive was not able to think. "Let me help you decide, what is fake, and what is real." That last sentence, was all she heard, before falling into a long slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive was no longer Jive, or Sakura. She was locked inside a cage. With nothing but the cloaked monsters. Her mind processed it all on its own. Without even looking up, they all exploded. Sending shards cutting through her skin. Orochimaru was impressed. While she was asleep, she was still able to kill. "She has a strong mind." He commented. Kabuto just nodded and stared at the sleeping girl.

"Will this really bring a end to them?" Kabuto questioned.

"Without her, no one will stop the war. The war will continue. And all will end with blood."

"When do you think she decided this? She has no idea what is going on still." Kabuto felt pity.

"She will learn in time."

Over the next few days, Jive trained and trained. Wearing her usual clothes, she was locked in a room, with thousands of enemies. She was trained with using her mind. Each time she used it, her stigmata glowed more and more. She felt no need to go back to Konoha. The only thing there, was pain and heartbreak. Her room remained dark. And she only went outside during the nighttime. Orochimaru promises her, that once she is ready, he will reveal everything. First, one thing must be taken care of. Miako.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the day Konoha would be celebrating Miako's role. She would be officially the leader of Konoha. Staring out her window, Miako held that same playful smile. "Ino darling, would you mind guarding me tonight, I should like no one to ruin this." Miako smiled at the blonde, knowing she would never ever dare say no to her. Ino just smile and nodded. Ever since Miako had trained Ino herself, she has been following her footsteps everywhere.

"My poor poor apprentice…" Miako whispered while staring at Ino.

'**Hmm.. It's raining." **Miako thought as she grabbed for an umbrella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive waited in the waiting room inside the Hokage tower. She was to assassinate Miako tonight. Waiting for the correct timing, Jive allowed herself a few minutes of peace. Her stigmata had grown shorter. The cut only reached a third of her arm now. The past few days had been a blur. All she knew was that tonight would be the night Miako would get what she deserved. Walking out in the pouring rain, she waited behind the tower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**Silly Fools.' **Miako thought as she walked behind the tower. Feeling a strong chakra there, she smiled as she saw Jive. "Why, hello Sakura-Chan. Nice to see you."

Jive glared at the woman and took out a kunai. "Don't play games!" She yelled as she ran towards Miako. Plunging the kunai halfway into Miako's shoulder, Jive stopped herself and pulled out her gun. She was only a few inches away, firing now, she was sure not to miss. But when Miako continued to smile, and backed up, she called for someone.

"Ino dearie!" She smiled as Ino came up in front of her.

Jive stood there, eyes widened as she held her gun now pointing at Ino. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but, Miako deserves to live more than you." Ino held her hands out, sheltering Miako. Her eyes were glazed and hypnotized.

"Ino! Stop it! Your hypnotized!" Jive yelled, hoping for some sense to enter Ino. But instead of that, Ino took out a kunai. "As I said, I am sorry." She made a move to stab Jive, but seeing this as an opportunity, Jive turned and fired at the still smiling Miako.

A gunshot was heard. Blood spilled. But Miako was still standing and smiling.

"_**INO!"**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falling to the floor in the pouring rain, everything went in slow motion. Jive ran forward to catch Ino. Her eyes looked normal, but pained. A large wound was directly in her chest. And blood was spilling nonstop.

"Ino!" Jive cried as she caught her in her arms. Soaked to the bone, Jive sat there, on the concrete floor, holding onto the dieing Ino. Ino looked at Jive and did her best to smile.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't know… what to do when you left." She blinked, and then painfully continued. "All I wanted was for you to be home, and for use to be best friends like we use to be. I was mad. So that's when, Miako, she told me that in order to get you back, I had to become strong. I guess that didn't happen." She smiled at Jive. The same smile she always had. Jive memory flashed all the memories of when they were kids. It was thanks to Ino that she wasn't so sure anymore. And now, that same girl was dieing in her hands

"I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan." Her eyes rolled back, and as Ino died in her hands, Jive felt yet another part inside of her dies as well.

As people started realizing what had happened, they started to surround Ino and Jive. Angry as hell, Jive poofed with Ino in her hands. Leaving again, just a pile of cherry blossoms behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on a mountaintop in the pouring rain, Jive sat holding on to Ino for hours. As the sun began to rise, she stared, motionless out at the glowing orange sun. The dead Ino still in her arms, she cries. For the first time in **days**, she cried. Not just for Ino, but herself as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Losing someone, you never had a chance to say sorry to, changes your life. Not sure of what you are doing anymore. Losing someone you love like your own sister. Days like these, Sorrow is all we have._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- 

**Ok, so I know the past chapters have been action less.**

**Really that was on purpose.**

**And I cannot believe I made Ino die. I love her.**

**But hey, ya gotta do what ya gotta do!**


	13. Innocent Friends

Confusion and Denial 

_**------------------------------------**_

We bring people into our business. Innocent people are always dragged in. We never realize this mistake, until it is to late. We can never rewind time, nor fast forward. Everyone must eventually realize their mistakes. Even if it means living or dieing.

"_I will do anything I have to do, as long as I am still able to love you."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive lied in the field of flowers alone. She stared at the clear night sky, unable to think. Ino's death was for nothing. She killed her best friend, and nothing came out of it. As she lied there, a funeral was going on in Konoha. Or course, she was not allowed in. She gave the lifeless Ino to Shikamaru that morning. He did not blame Jive for anything, just accepted her apology and left. The sun was just setting, and she could see a glimpse of the moon.

"Sulking won't help anything." His voice was always there. Out of nowhere, he came in the field of flowers unnoticed.

"I'm not sulking, just, thinking." She sat up and looked at him. From her view, he was the most handsome man she has ever seen, but that was because she saw the side no one else has ever seen.

"What was I thinking when I left… I'm so dumb. I thought that maybe, I could end it. Killing Miako is the only thing I want now. But instead, I ended up killing my own best friend." Her eyes held a deep pain inside it, something Itachi understood.

"Technically, its Orochimaru's fault. He hypnotized you. What did he say to you anyway?" Blushing, Jive looked away.

"I, I forgot." She was not about to tell him what Orochimaru had said. Mainly because she did not understand anything he had told her.

"Kyo said he has something to explain to us." Itachi took Jive's hand as she lifted her up. Who would have known that he was such a ladies man?

Leading her to the self-acclaimed "Castle", Itachi glanced at her every once in a while. He knew his job, but wasn't so sure how far he would push it. And he wasn't even sure if this all was forced or not. He led her through the castle, until they reached the waiting room. He never knew why they had a waiting room, but it was never used until now.

Kyo sat on a chair in the middle, and Itachi and Jive both chose chairs across from him. "Well, you had something tell us?" Jive's voice drove him out of his daydream.

"Oh, well, yeah. See, while you were going all over hell just to get some answers, I got them myself. Of course, I had the answers from the beginning." He turned to face them, and with a serious expression, he said to listen carefully. "This is important. And don't interrupt me until I'm done."

Jive and Itachi both nodded and waited as he began his story.

"**Every 20 years, a war is rumored. A secret is buried within someone. Someone who is closes to the secret, and will be responsible enough. The rumored war ends when a sacrifice is made. Either the savior, or the Chosen one themselves. Last time this rumored war appeared, the Chosen one sacrificed herself, hoping that the next one, will be able to end this all on their own." **

"And what, exactly, is a savior?" Jive couldn't help but ask.

"**A savior is someone who is appointed to protect the Chosen one. See, if the Chosen one died, the secret becomes available to all who seeks it. For that, the Gods made a option for them. To either give up someone who is closest to the Chosen one, or give themselves up." **At this point, his eyes focused on the ground. **"The last Chosen one, sacrificed herself, leaving her savior alone." **

"This secret everyone is mentioning, what it is?" Jive wanted to know that answer the most. What is so important that people would kill for? Also, how did this tie in Konoha?

"**The only person who is allowed to know, are the Chosen ones, and once in a while, the savior. Which is why they often sacrifice the savior instead of the Chosen." **

"And how exactly do you know who the Savior is? I mean, well…." Jive looked down blushing. Her eyes glanced towards Itachi once, hoping no one would notice, but Kyo did.

"**The savior of the Chosen is selected at birth. Therefore, there is no chance that a rivaling family would ever let their son be a savior." **

Hearing the information, Jive sighed. "But who else would be so important to me, that they would give up their life…" Her mind searched for anyone. Now that she betrayed Konoha, there was no way in hell they would ever do something like that.

"**Who ever the savior is, they are in danger." **Kyo stared out the window. Itachi seemed to be taking this all in.

"Kyo…" Jive questioned, "How exactly do you know all of this?" She has been wondering that since he first started talking. But instead of answering her, he just winked and made a shh sign, "**It's a secret**."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, all the information was helpful." Jive said as she and Itachi walked the field of flowers. I just wonder where he found that all out." Itachi had not said anything since they left. "And hmm, I wonder what the secret is." She tried anything to make him talk, but something really seemed to both him. Continuing to talk for her own sake, she voiced out her thought. "And my savior, I cant help but wonder who it is…" In an instant, Itachi stopped walking. His eyes focused on the ground, and with every passing second, they grew narrower. Jive, not noticing, continued. "When I was younger, I would imagine it to be Sasuke, but now, just thinking about it makes me laugh." Giggling, she turned to Itachi. Her eyes widened when she saw him staring directly at her, his piercing glaze shot through her. "I-Itachi, are you, ok?"

He walked forward, and grabbed her by the shoulder. Jive did her best to stand, but he was making it hard to even breath. "Itachi… what, what are you doing?" He bended towards her until his lips were now at her ears. Whispering into her, she felt is warm breath all over her. It made her sweat from the heat, and was barely even able to stand anymore.

"**If anyone was to be your savior, I would like for it to be me." **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was having a hard time thinking. Miako had informed that Sakura had betrayed the village. But even more importantly, that she killed Ino. His Sakura-Chan would never do that. He knew it. Sighing, he walked onto the old bridge. His heart hurt just to think of her. He knew something bad had happened, but wasn't sure what it was. He hated being left out like this. But he knew there was nothing he could do.

He stopped and caught a kunai before it had hit him. He spun to the attacker and saw 3 men, all dressed in a long purple coat. Before he could do anything, a sharp shard stuck out of the kunai in his hand, causing a small drip of liquid to enter his hand. His head felt drowsy, and he had a hard time standing up. He looked at the strange men again, and said one word before collapsing on the ground.

"_Sakura-Chan."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felt two warm lips on hers. She closed her eyes, and her hands found the chest of the man now kissing her. It was rather sudden, but the feeling was something she had never felt before. His tounge darted around her lips, as if asking for permission. She reluctantly allowed him entrance, before realizing what she had done. Pushing him away and blushing like mad, she stared into his eyes.

"**If anyone was to be your savior, I would like for it to be me." **His words echoed in her mind. Had he just confessed something important to her? Hell, does he even have a heart! She felt his hands slowly removing her gloves. His fingers wrapped around hers, and before she fell into a vision of desire, a voice called out to her.

_Spaces between our fingers were made to be filled with someone else's._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was falling. Falling into the darkness. Nothing was under her, nor over her. She was falling face forward, and her long hair wrapped around her and she continued in a long journey. Opening her eyes, she looked down to see something silver. Thorns. A field of thorns. She was falling into hard, prickly thorns. 

Just as her body was to be punctured, she saw a hand reaching out for her. She grabbed the hand, and was soon now hanging over the thorns. 

She looked up to see who her knight was. But his face was blurry, All she can see, was his soft, warm hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How can be sure he is the savior?" One of the cloaked men asked. Naruto was sleeping silently in the middle of a room. 5 men surrounded him.

"We are not so sure, however, there is a way to find out." The third one replied.

"Yes, we are to bring him to her, and see if it does appear."

Leaving the boy alone, they all disappeared into air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive wasn't so sure where she was. Blinking her eyes, she scanned her surroundings. The sheets on the bed were black. The walls were blood red, and the curtain was again black. '**Itachi…**' She thought. She was sleeping in his bed. Grabbing the pillow, she noticed one thing. '**This smells good…**' She smiled into the pillow, and then got up. She was still dressed in her outfit, so she was sure nothing serious had happened. Remembering the kiss, she brought her fingers to her lips. She had no idea what to do. He had kissed her. She wasn't sure what she felt. All she knew was that this was way to confusing. She was a Chosen. Whatever the hell that meant…

Walking out of the room, and saw that his room was on the same floor as hers. Jive continued out into the streets. She continued to ignore Kart. Jive knew it was for his own good, hell, if she saw him, she might have killed him. Not exactly sure where she should go, she went to the field of flowers. She noticed that he was still training with the gun. She continued to watch him from a safe distance. She knew how she felt. She knew the truth. But to actually feel that way for him? It was too crazy to think that anything would even happen. But still, when women fall in love, they fall hard.

Realizing she was watching him the entire time, Itachi stood to face her. Seeing that her cover was noticed, she came out of the bush and smiled weakly. "Um, haha, I was bored." She knew he wouldn't buy that, but if he did care, he didn't show it. He just sat down on a rock and motioned for her to sit down. He thought of something to say. Even though it took him the entire morning, he would not let feelings take priority now,. He had a job to do.

"I will be gone tonight on a mission." Itachi told her. "But I'll come back tomorrow." He stood up, and left. Jive was surprised at how fast he was gone. It was like he did not want to be around her.

"Well I'm fine with that… humph…" She mumbled and decided to take a walk. Leaving the Akatsuki village, she wondered where to go. Konoha would be a dumb place now. And she still had to find out who her savior is. But she felt like she did from the beginning, completely lost. She let her feet take her where ever. Thought exploded, and for a moment, she began to wonder just what other powers she had. All she knew right now was the ability of land, and to witness the past. But what other powers had Azura given her?

She has been walking for a while now. She wasn't sure if it had been hours. Jive looked around and tried to figure out where she was. Being lost was not a plus right now. Hearing a large thump, she ran up a nearby hill, seeing 3 men in purple coats. Taking out her kunai, she asked who they were.

"We are who you are not." They took out kunai as well, aiming it at her, they ran towards Jive. Seeing this as a chance to practice her powers, she fell to the ground placing her hands on the solid hill. She mentally imagined a large burst of rocks flying all towards them, then, as if reading her mind, rocks from the ground attacked all the men. Pissed off, they all tried to sneak on her. Spinning on her heels, she made a back flip to get distance away from them and slapped her hands on a tree, bringing out a large sturdy branch, she used it to throw it at them making them tumble down the hill. Wasting no time, she once again flattened her hands on the ground and imagined them being crushed with rocks. The ground made a large hole, the left rocks all swallowed them and buried them inside. Not hearing anything, she thought they were dead. Then, as she was walking away, a hand shot up and grabbed her heel, making her trip.

Turning around, she saw the 3 men towering over her, yet this time, they did not fight her. "We simply came to give you something, you were the one who started fighting." Backing away, they all looked at the one in the middle. He brought his hands into the air, as if holding something. In front of Jive's eyes, she witnessed the man mumbling words, and before she knew it, Naruto was now lying in his arms. "Naruto!" She screamed as he threw the blonde head to the ground. Jive checked for a pulse and sighed. He was just unconscious. "Naruto…why?" She looked up at the men, eyes asking questions.

"If was a test, seems as if we were wrong about the boy." The man in the middle held a kunai and was about to plunge it into Naruto, but before Jive could think, she hurriedly got on top of Naruto, shielding him from the kunai. "Might as well… You may keep him, but realize, the more people you bring into this, and the more blood will shed." Disappearing from her view, Jive turned her attention to the boy in her arms.

She had no idea where she was. Where was she going to go? And where would she take Naruto? With him on her back, she repeated her footsteps. All the while, thinking the same thought.

'**Why is Naruto involved now?'** She turned her head to look at his again. Staring at her feet, she realized where she was. Looking in front of her, was the tree used for getting inside the Akatsuki village. **'I wonder, if I can take Naruto in there…' **Placing one hand on the tree, she mumbled the phrase and was soon inside of the village. Remembering all the times the Akatsuki wanted Naruto, she quickly ran to the Castle and her room, successfully dodging anyone in sight. Lying Naruto down on her bed, she took one more look.

"He was poisoned…" She whispered. She realized why they had let her take him. He was dieing anyway… Well, what they didn't know, was that she use to be the best medic in Konoha. And poison was far too easy for her. Plus, the fact that the Kyuubi was a good healer to, made it even easier. Taking a drinking antidote for her med-kit, she lifted his head and tipped the bottle, making him drink it. He coughed and spit some up, but still drank some anyway. He weakly opened his eyes, and offered a small smile.

"S-Sakura-Chan… Am I, dead?" His question made her smile and shook her head.

"No Naruto, now shh, sleep." She gently sang a lullaby, knowing that the blonde head would not fall asleep to early. Amazingly, her song made him fell asleep much easier than normal. Something that had never happened before. Ignoring that fact, she placed her sheets over him and laid a glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Explaining all of this will be hard…" Jive knew there was no easy way to tell him. But she had gotten him into this. What she was most afraid, however, was to explain why they were with the Akatsuki, and especially Itachi.

"Well, I better get cleaned up." Walking into the bathroom, she peeled off her stained clothes, and made a mental note to get them washed. Stepping into the shower made her sigh. Hot water felt so good right now…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you are tricking her." The man was satisfied. Itachi had come for a meeting with "Him". "Continue with it. Even play a few more tricks. That way, it will be more interesting."

Leaving the dark office, Itachi had a day travel until he would come back to the Akatsuki village. All the while, his thoughts were on one pink-head ninja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping out of the bathroom in her regular clothes, Jive noticed that Naruto was still asleep. Smiling she sat next to him. Having him there made her feel a little better. She felt a stir and looked into his clear blue eyes.

"S-Sakura-Chan?" His small voice reminded her of the past. It was when his eyes widened, that she realized he was really awake.

"Hi Naruto…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It is bad when we ourselves get into trouble. But once we bring others, it can become either better, or worse. When it is to late to do anything about it, we sadly accept it. Bringing others into our personal mess makes trouble. It causes death, and confusion. And when the mess involves a war, everything ends up in blood._

"_**If that is the case, then kill me, to love me."**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN-**

**Well, sorry that it's short.**

**But right now I'm going through some things…**

**I promise that later on as I get more time these chapters will be so long you all will complain!**

**Ha. Just kidding. Maybe.**

**Well….**

**Love,**

**Lpreki93**


	14. Lonliness

_**Being Lonely Together**_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_If time took you away from me? _

_Would you only have a memory? _

_Submitting to the darkness,_

_Will we ever be?_

Death is a strong word. It smells rotten, and feels gross. Some deaths have no meaning. While some other deaths mean everything. It rips you from your freedom, and takes all your dreams away. It leaves you to sleep, forever.

"_Come kill sorrow with me." _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto?" Jive felt something wrong. He was not the happy boy she used to know. His eyes turned purple, and his claws grew sharp. "Naruto stop!" She screamed when his nails grabbed her, cutting deep into her skin. She ran from the bed but was punched into the wall by the Kyuubi-Container. He took her neck in his hand and sank his teeth into her. "What the hell! You're not a fucking vampire! Get off me!" She yelled as she kicked him. He was pushed away from her, and pummeled into the bed. Panting for air, Jive could do nothing but stare as he jumped towards her, his hungry eyes intent on killing.

Closing her eyes and shielding herself, Jive felt nothing. She carefully looked around, and saw Naruto unconscious on the floor. Her eyes moved to the other man currently in the room.

"I-Itachi!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was not the Kyuubi." A man in a long purple coat purred. "If not, then who is it?" All thinking, the 5 cloaked-men decided to "Him" what they should do.

"Yes. "He" would know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell is he here?" Itachi's piercing glaze scared Jive.

"I, I saved him from these men… and I had no other place to take him without being noticed…" She mumbled staring at the floor.

"Get him out of here. **Now**." He slammed the door on his way out. Jive looked at the unconscious boy. '_Why did he… try killing me?'_ This was the second time. If it wasn't for Itachi and Kakashi, she would be dead.

"I guess, I'll have to bring him back…" Before she was able to pack, blue eyes opened and stared directly at her.

"Sakura-Chan, where are we?" His innocent voice made her soften. How she missed that voice.

"Um, just a village, no where special…" Deciding Jive would not tell him about the Akatsuki, she turned and sat down next to him. "How you feeling?"

He turned to her and with questioning eyes, he softly asked, "Why, why did you leave us?"

Widening her eyes, Jive knew that she would have to answer that question one day. She just wanted for today not to be that day. "Well, you see, that's rather complicated."

"Oh, wait… ARE YOU PREGNANT!" His eyes widened and jumped forward towards her, shaking her shoulders. "Sakura-Chan! You could have told us! Who did this to you!" His hands kept shaking her until she was dizzy.

"You.. you… BAKA!" She screamed hitting him hard on the head. The hit completely knocked him out. "Well… now I can take you back without complications…" She smiled to herself and began packing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was told to take things farther. He thought it was way to far, but "Him" ordered Itachi to do it, and "He" was never to be disobeyed. Tonight would be the night. It made him angry to think of what he was ordered to do. But "He" offered to answer some questions once it was done. Itachi stood, staring at the river, contemplating the questions he wanted answered. A simple night was no harm. It wasn't like they were getting married or anything.

'_Nothing will come out of it.'_

Or so he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto noticed everything. He was not dumb. Jive knew this, mostly when he questioned her about it. Now they are on the hill, just outside of Konoha. She planned to leave him there, but as she left, he grabbed her ankle and stared into her eyes.

"Why them? The Akatsuki?" His voice was hoarse, but he was still able to question his thoughts. "They, are the enemies."

Jive looked forward, not being able to look at him anymore. "Naruto, we live in two different realities. You, think there is a bad side, and good side. But I, I think differently. There are no different sides. Only people fighting for what they believe in."

"But, why… _him_? He made Sasuke's life hell." Jive knew whom he was talking about.

"Itachi, is not the same monster you all think he is. Instead, he is actually quite nice. Smart, and well dependable." She didn't realize how she was talking until Naruto pointed it out.

"Sounds like you've fallen in love…" His voice showed how much he was hurt.

"I, I'm not in love." Jive squeaked blushing. "Just, fascinated… Naruto, please go back. And promise me you wont tell anyone about this."

Naruto frowned, and nodded. "Only because we are teammates, and I trust your judgment. But Sakura-Chan, the minute I feel like you're in danger, I will come back and help you. Your more than a teammate, Sakura-Chan, your one of the only family I have left." Jive was taken back. Even after her betrayal, he still trusted her. Not being able to look at him anymore, she started walking away.

"Oh, and Sakura-Chan!" His voice called out.

"**Remember, falling in love with the enemy only brings tragedy!"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A note was on her bed when Jive got back from the trip. It was a letter, with blue edges and a faint yellow glow to it. Jive wondered whom it could be from. But as she read the only two words on it, she began wondering a complete different thing.

"What the…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi came back to see Jive waiting in his room. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully on his bed. Not wanting to disturb her, he went straight to the shower and freshened up.

Jive awoke to a scent of peppermint. Steam came off the bathroom door, and she waited as Itachi entered the room.

"Rainforest Village." Jive questioned, "Where is it?"

Answering her question, Itachi got out a map. "Not far from here. Why?"

She showed him the letter. Two silver words were printed on it.

_Rainforest Village._

Not needing to say anymore, they both prepared for a trip to this Rainforest Village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was rather a short trip. Filled with nothing but silence. They knew that they had no time to chat. But still, Itachi could at least say something… The sign to Rainforest Village was cut off. Blood was spilled on it. Jive has had this feeling before. She has smelt this before. The stench of death lingered in the air. Itachi noticed it to; fore he took her arm in his and led her around. The village was small. With nothing but small houses and even smaller stores. The only thing that stood out was the many churches. All were small, but highly decorated. Up ahead, they saw smoke. A lot of it. Jive got the feeling of Déjà vu all over again. Stepping closer to the smoke, they both saw a church on fire. However, scanning over the place, it was not the church on fire, but the people.

A large stake was placed on the middle. Burning dozens of villagers. Each had a pained expression. Either that, or they were dead. Those who were burning them all looked emotionless. Their eyes stared straight out ahead, and had a dazed look. Jive and Itachi saw 3 men in the middle. All wore violet cloaks. Jive noticed that they were the same ones as before.

"You murderers! Stop this now!" Jive saw a little girl screaming at them. The men took one look at her, and shot her.

'_They have guns.' _Jive knew they must not be from any village. The little girl cried as she fell to the ground. Clutching a teddy bear in her hand, and glared at them men before she painfully died.

"You monsters!" Jive couldn't help but scream out. Itachi tried holding her back, but she got away from his grip and ran towards the sadistic men. "How the hell can you just kill all these people!"

The men turned their heads to look at her. Itachi was behind her as soon as possible. "Konoha did the same. And yet, to forgive them."

"Who said I forgave them? I would never forgive someone who did, something that horrible! Please! Stop this!" She couldn't bare watching another innocent person die because of her. And yet, a whole village is being slaughtered.

"I'm begging you!" Tears came out easily. She tried to fight them but Itachi would not let her.

"Let them go." He told her. But she would not listen. She kicked and screamed, until she felt his finger press a vital point behind her neck. She fell into his arms still crying. Last thing she saw before she became unconscious were the local villagers being brutally killed in violent, disgusting ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark. They were in Itachi's room. Jive woke up once again in his bed. And the sweet scent of peppermint filled her nostrils. She looked around and saw Itachi sitting at the edge of the bed. Her eyes were crusty and swollen from crying.

"They would not be easily stopped. And you know that they have powers we may never even hear of." He explained his actions. "There was nothing we could do."

"First Ino, now a whole village… I wonder, would it just be easy to sacrifice myself…" Jive was to busy in her own thoughts to realized what she had said.

"Hell no. Would you give up that easily?" Itachi seemed angered.

"But, whoever my savior is, they will have to die. I would not let someone else give up their life for me."

"Doing that wont help anything. The next one will have to go through the same thing. Is that what you want?" Itachi was now staring directly at her.

Tears started forming. "I just, I would rather kill myself, then watch someone innocent die because of me." She knew she was being weak. Itachi, Sasuke, Kakashi, even Naruto would never cry over something like this.

Itachi crawled up the bed towards her. He slowly bent his lips to her ear, and just like before, whispered.

"I would never let you die. I myself would rather kill a million people, rather than having to live life without you."

Not believing his own actions, Itachi kissed her on the lips. An innocent kiss became something more. And sooner rather than later, they were tangled up in each other. His hands roamed through her hair, and her hands grabbed the back of his shirt. Lust and Desire were both mixed. Without fully realizing what they were doing, they laid on the bed, slowly peeling off clothes. Revealing to each other sides of them no one else knew of.

_Passion_.

One was thinking that this was passion. Love. She didn't know better.

The other thinking that this is necessarily. An order he had to carry out.

He was inside of her now. He had power over her. She submitted to him.

_She submitted to the **darkness.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Death. It takes you apart. Leaves you with nothing. But even after so many deaths, isn't it amazing how life can still be made?

"_We can be lonely together."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- 

**This was shorter than I wanted it to be. **

**But in about a hour I'm getting my hair done.**

**Hah. I want to dye it blue. But if I do that, I'll have to somehow convince **

**My mom that school won't care about blue hair. I hope…**

**Well.**

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Keep up the sweet reviews!**

**Lpreki93**


	15. Surprise Surprise!

Surprise Surprise…

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Will you wait for me?_

Of course.

_Why?_

Why not?

----------------------------------------------------------------

_When are you really in love? Is it that feeling that you can't ignore?_

_When does it go away? Does it ever go away? And how do you recover from love?_

_Just like any other thing, Love has so many questions,_

_But so little answers._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jive woke up with a sharp headache. She touched her forehead, and searched for memories. In a rush, the events of the previous night came rushing back. Heat ran up her face as she remembered what they had done. _'_**Oh god… I wasn't even thinking… Hell, there was no protection… and he wasn't thinking and oh my god… What if Naruto cursed me!! That pregnant joke better not have any repercussions!!**_'_

She heard the shower go on. '**He's taking a shower**_…' _The time on the clock read 6:00 am. Sighing, Jive got up and looked around. She barely even noticed that she was naked. '_SHIT!' _Rushing, she slipped back on her clothes and walked out.

Jive walked to the river. Yesterday events were fresh in her mind. '**All those villagers… And I couldn't do anything**_.' _She sat on a boulder and stared at the river flowing. Tears threatened to fall out. _'_**Instead, I go home and do something that I never would've imagined_…_**_' _She hid her head in her hands and cried freely. **'Itachi… God, I never felt so helpless.'**She sat and thought. Everything that has happened. With Ino, Tsunade, Konoha, Naruto. If she had just stayed in America, nothing would have happened. But, she couldn't let Konoha get destroyed. It was still her home. No matter what.

"There was a letter this morning." Itachi's voice filled her thoughts. Jive jumped at his voice. He was wearing a black mesh shirt and his normal black pants. His hair was still wet, which for some reason made him look dangerous. But not the scary dangerous, the sexual one that makes your insides tingle. Jive blushed and looked away.

"What did the letter say?" Her voice sounded foreign, even for her.

"An address. Not even a days journey." His face hid all emotion. But Jive knew him better than that.

"Your curious." Her voice held a little hint of anger. "After what we saw yesterday, what we couldn't save. You want to just wander off to some random house?" She walked towards him and tore the paper from his hands. "I know this place. Its in Konoha." Jive remembered it. Every generation always had that one house that was "haunted". She remember Naruto daring Sasuke to go in to the house. But even he wouldn't go inside.

"Who's leaving these directions?" Itachi asked. Jive wasn't sure herself, but she prayed that she wouldn't find Konoha burned in ashes. Hell, she was trying to make sure that Konoha doesn't get bombed.

"I don't know." She tried her best to sound confident. "But your not going. I have to go by myself."

It didn't exactly take Itachi very long to protest.

"There is no way in hell that you're going here by yourself. Fuck no."

Jive almost smiled, it was still to weird to hear Itachi cuss.

"I have to. Please." She stared into his eyes, trying to give the puppy dog effect.

It worked.

"Ok. But right after you meet me at the Uchiha Mansion. I have business there." He handed Jive her guns. **'He got my weapons for me? Sweet.' **

"Promise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Purple eyes stared at a necklace. One cherry blossom hung on a golden chain. The cherry blossom was as big as a palm. Pale hands tried to grab it, but electricity shot her.

"Damn." She hissed.

"Maybe you need an actual Cherry Blossom to touch it." Tsunade stared at Miako, inwardly smiling. She wanted to know exactly why Sakura was rebelling against Konoha, but for now, she would have to listen to Miako. She promised her answers after all.

"Maybe your right…" Miako held the glass container and handed it to Tsunade. "Give this to your little dog, make sure he puts this in the house as well."

Tsunade took the container and went off to find Naruto.

"I think it's almost time that our little flower goes on her journey." Miako smiled. "Yes. Indeed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive looked at the house in front of her. It wasn't too big. But wasn't small as well. It was a normal sized house. The guards at the gates were asleep. **'I guess with a freak show dictator, you don't worry about people breaking and entering…' **She found the door opened, and walked inside.

Two staircases lay in front of her. One went up, and one went down. The rest were just empty walls. Looking sad and lonely without any pictures to hang. Instinct told Jive to go upstairs. So she went down. The stairs led straight to the basement. One big room with plenty of unopened boxes gave the feeling of a packing family, ready to move. Or just a family that hasn't unpacked yet. Jive knew better. She opened the one nearest to her, and was utterly shocked. Picture after picture. Every picture had two people in it. Orange eyes glittered with happiness. White hair stuck in all directions as he pushed a girl on a swing. The girl had long, flowing white hair and clear blue eyes that laughed. There was no mistake. It was Kyo and Azura. All of the pictures had the two together, smiling, laughing, and holding hands. **'They were a couple.'** Jive realized. She remembered the pain in Kyo's eyes when he told them about the Chosen and the Savior. **'He was a savior.' **Jive instantly felt sympathy for Kyo. He had loved Azura, and she had sacrificed herself for him. **'Or at least, I think it was for him.' **

"I thought you'd never come." A familiar voice brought Jive back to reality.

She turned and saw Naruto standing there. Looking so forlorn. His blue eyes stared at her with an emptiness that hurt her heart.

"Was this a trap?" Her voice was low.

"Miako said you would come. Sakura, she said you picked Itachi over us." His voice was so sad; it hurt Jive to even look at him.

"Naruto… You know I would never pick anyone over you." She said it and meant it. His friendship was so valuable. "But, to get answers, I had to do things." She heard Naruto gulp, and saw him clench his hands into fists.

"So you fall in love with the enemy?" He practically yelled this.

"Naruto!! I never! No! I'm not in love with him!!" Jive stood up, but Naruto towered over her.

"Keep telling yourself that! You always liked the loners! The traitors! You became one of them! You abandoned us when we needed you! You're a murderer! You killed Ino! Your best friend! The Sakura I know would never have harmed Ino!!!" Naruto had tears falling across his pale cheek.

Jive just stared at him. Those words hurt her the most. She loved Ino. Naruto knew that. But Naruto didn't know that Miako was the one behind it.

"Stop blaming Miako." Naruto whispered. "She's helping Konoha. She wants us to be the best village. But, in order for that, she says we can't have you interfering." He looked ashamed.

"I can't hurt you Sakura. No matter what you do. But if I'm going to be hokage, then I have to do what I can to help Konoha."

Jive knew that he meant those words. "Then, what I am doing here?" Jive stared past Naruto at two new arrivals. The cloaked people.

"Just because I can't hurt you, doesn't mean they wont." As if on cue, the cloaked figures flew past him towards Jive. She flattened against the wall and readied herself. Orochimaru had somehow managed to train her powers. Jive laid her hands on the wall closed her eyes. She imagined the wall flying towards the figures and smashing them. Opening her eyes, the walls did exactly that. Naruto looked stunned. The figures got back up, swirling just a little, and flew at Jive again. She took out a gun and without aiming fired it into one of them. It disappeared in the air and appeared behind Jive. Grabbing her back, she was off guard for a second, letting the other one grab her front.

"Naruto! Please!" Jive begged for him, but he wouldn't look at her.

"I really am sorry. But I wont let you get hurt. I promise."

The figures carried Jive up both stairways, dropping her in the middle of a small room. Every wall was blank except for two. One wall held a white teddy bear. The other a necklace. Jive knew what Miako wanted her to do.

"I'm not touching the bear." Jive said, not sure who would hear.

"You have to." A new voice whispered. Jive knew who it was.

"Dear lord, Sasuke, please don't tell me you've gone crazy as well."

"You're the one who's crazy. Your with Itachi." Jive turned to look at him. He stood there, staring down at her.

"Its only for the answers." Truthfully, Jive was tired of repeating herself. Sasuke grabbed her gloved hand and pulled it off. Jive wanted to fight back, really she did, but for some reason, she just didn't feel like the need to. Sasuke paused at the scar, tracing it with his finger.

"What the hell is this?" He whispered.

"Really, if you have no idea what is going on, don't even bother asking questions." Jive wasn't just tired, she was pissed. Sasuke closed her hand around the teddy bear, and the familiar sensation came back. Her eyes drifted, and felt Sasuke's arms catch her as she fell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I promise. A boy.

White hair.

Orange eyes.

I pinky promise you! Azura!

Azura smiled. Her white hair in two high pigtails.

You'll meet me right here? Right Kyo-Kun?!

Im your savior!!

Gosh! Don't go kissing me like that Azura! It's embarrassing!

I love you Kyo-Kun.

I love you too… Azura-Chan.

Ocean. Hill.

Necklace.

Promises.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive awoke on the floor. She searched for any nearby chakra. The house was empty. She pushed herself up and stared at the necklace. It was the only thing left in the room. She slipped back on her glove and examined the glass box. It opened from the top. She grabbed the necklace and slipped it on. It felt familiar to her, and she welcomed the feeling. The cherry blossom rested on her chest, and the gold chain glittered with her every move. Miako wanted her to have this. It was an odd thought. But still, the necklace was beautiful.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo stared at a note in his hands. He took out of a box that he hid under his bed. His hands traced the words. Softly, he smiled.

"Am I the only one helping them now?" He asked, knowing there'll be no reply.

"I promise, Azura-Chan, I wont let them make our mistake."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive stared at the Uchiha Mansion. It was a little unnerving that she was walking around Konoha freely. No one even noticed her.

She walked through the long hallway, looking for Itachi. Finally, there was only one room to look at. Gulping, she looked in the room where the family was massacred. He was standing there, in the middle. Staring at the permanent bloodstains. He didn't even look at Jive.

"I didn't kill them." He whispered. Jive's eyes widened. "It was the North. Framed on me." Jive walked forward. This was news.

"Why?" Her voice was hoarse.

"They were afraid of something. Something in my family." He shook his head. "I never found out. No matter what I do, there's no answer."

"Some things aren't supposed to have answers. For our sake." Jive felt him consider what she said.

"Come, I have something to show you." He pulled her along the hallway, stopping at the last door. Jive always thought it was a closet. But instead, when he opened it, it was a big room of… nothing.

Jive followed him in, and when he closed the door, they were covered in complete darkness.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. She slowly closed her eyes, and felt her surrounding change. "Open them now."

She opened them and saw flowers upon flowers. It was the field.

"But… how?" Jive was breathless. It was magic, pure magic.

"My Mother made this. You wish to see something with all your heart. And the will itself, brings the change. This place is the door to any place you desire. As long as you really want it." His eyes looked into Jive's. "You think of a place."

Jive closed her eyes and thought of the necklace. It was just a faint image, but that small thought brought the change again. She opened her eyes and saw hills stretched out onto hills. Cherry Blossom Tree's covered the hills majestically. She looked all around her, and found Itachi leaning against a tree. The pink in the blossoms brought out his pale face. Jive felt butterflies in her stomach, and found it hard to breath.

"Never seen this place before." Itachi scanned the area.

"Neither have I." It was true. She had never even seen this place. But it was important, she knew it.

"Was that necklace at the house?" Itachi asked. He finally noticed the necklace.

"Actually, yeah. But it has no memories. It's lonely." That reminded of what she had found out in the house. About Kyo and Azura.

The thought brought upon another change.

Golden sand lay around them, which eventually stretched into a never-ending pole of water. Jive knew what it was. An ocean. And they were standing on the ocean shore. One lone hill peeked over the ocean, starting at the sand, and towered over the blue water. It was a breathtaking sight. It reminded Jive of the memory from the teddy bear

"This is where they said their goodbyes." Jive said out loud.

"Who?" Itachi was staring into the never-ending ocean.

"Kyo and Azura. Kyo was her Savior. They were in love." Jive explained it as she kneeled and dug her hand through the sand. "This is where they parted. Where they last saw each other. They were in love. And Azura sacrificed herself." She stood up and stared at the ocean along with Itachi.

"This is their haven." He whispered. They both watched the sunset.

"This can be ours…" Jive said quietly. She clasped the necklace, and felt it glow.

"No… it can't." Itachi looked at Jive seriously. "We can't have a haven." Itachi walked away, walking towards the invisible door. "We can't do this Sakura, it's impossible."

"What? But, I?" Jive was confused. He called her by her real name. "Itachi what are you talking about?"

"This was all a mission. You were a mission. The first mission I ever failed." He disappeared, leaving Jive to stand there by herself.

Tears formed. Heart stopped. Breathing no longer controlled.

_ Jive fell on the ground, stunned._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Love is often miscalculated for a lust feeling._

_You need the person. You want them._

_But never can you really have them._

_Love tricks even the professionals,_

_And makes them into Fools._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Wow. So it's been a long time. Lol.**

**But I love this story so much.**

**So I would love it if you all get back into reading it. **

**I promise to continue it from now on!!**

**This one was shorter than I wanted it to be...**

**Reviews are **Loved

Lpreki93 


	16. Theories

New Beginnings.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_A new adventure is like a new beginning. Something new for everything you have ever known. To make it through, you must trust only yourself, and listen to only yourself. Often times, the path will trick you. Leading you into a disaster, which you helped make. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jive played with sand. Watching tiny grains slither from her shaking hands. She looked out into the distance, asking herself what had just happened. '**He said it was all just a mission.' **She didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"Doesn't matter." She told herself. "All I have to do is find my savior. And it definitely wasn't him." Jive sat up and walked to the hill. She stood on the very edge, and stared into her reflection. "What on earth am I going to do?" Jive closed her eyes and remembered Azura. Azura was the previous chosen one, if anyone knew the answer, it would be her.

"I promise you," Jive opened her eyes and looked at her reflection. It was Azura. "I promise you, everything will be answered in time." Azura looked sad. Jive recalled the picture of her smiling on the swing set.

"You loved Kyo. Didn't you?" Jive kneeled and watched as the young girl lowered her eyes.

"He was everything. I couldn't just let him die for me." Her voice disguised something, and Jive wanted to know what it was.

"You sacrificed yourself for love. What's wrong with that?"

Azura looked into Jive's eyes fiercely. "That was our mistake. To let foolish feelings get in the way. Love doesn't really conquer everything. But still, it was our greatest power." Azura clutched her necklace. It was the cherry blossom necklace. Jive was wearing it as well.

"What's so important about this necklace?" Jive asked her. She held her own necklace as she held it.

"It was given to me by Kyo. And the previous Chosen before me, was given it by their Savior as well." For the first time, Jive realized what she saw in Azura's eyes. It was experience. Azura had her own journey. A whole adventure that eventually led to disaster.

"I don't even know who my Savior is. Why do I have this one?" Jive knew her Savior sure wasn't Miako. No explanations. Miako gave her the necklace for a whole different reason.

"You'll eventually be given it. Trust me. I know."

Jive believed her. She wanted to know why, hell, she wanted to know everything at this point. But something told Jive to just listen to girl. She's been through all this before.

"I am truly sorry Sakura. But I can't just watch as you waste all your time." Azura reached out her tiny arms, and they stretched out from the water.

"What the hell?" Jive backed up but felt someone grab her.

"It's time for your journey." The hands pushed her off the cliff, into Azura's arms. Jive saw Miako smiling over the hill as she fell into a black cloud.

"**Good Luck."**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked down the long street filled with busy tourists. '**Damn tourists.' **He thought. **'Their taking over Konoha.'** He turned at an alleyway, and walked into a lone door. He had finally managed to set a secret meeting, one that Miako has no idea about.

The inside held a small room. Several round tables were placed throughout it. The very last table had the only people in the room.

"Naruto, what's this about?" Shikamaru asked lazily. He sat between an angry Neji, and a bored Sasuke. Naruto had told them to meet him here. He said it was an important meeting.

"We have to find out what's going on." Naruto took a chair across from them. "Sakura is in the middle of something. But none of us even know what it is." He looked down, ashamed. "Some teammates we were…"

"Sakura has chosen to abandon us. We don't need to know the details." Neji's black eyes stared at Naruto.

"Actually, Sakura was forced out." Tsunade walked into the room, making Naruto gasp.

"Tsunade! What happened?!" Tsunade rubbed her eye, stinging when her hand met the black edges. Her nose was crusty was blood, and her upper lip was swollen.

"Miako got angry when I asked about Sakura." She sat next to Naruto. "Naruto is right. Sakura has been involved in something dangerous. Ryo has taken off to locate her. But I think it's only right if someone who was close to her went." She looked at both Naruto and Sasuke. "Of course, I asked Kakashi to come along with you two as well. He's happy to join."

"We don't even know where she is. No one knows where the Akatsuki's hideout is." Sasuke's voice held anger, and even possibly regret.

"She's not there anymore. I overheard Miako talking with another girl. She told her it was time for Sakura to leave. Miako told the girl that Sakura's first stop would be a place called Summit Village." Tsunade placed a scroll on the table. "This is a fake mission scroll. I want you three to go there and find her."

Sasuke wasn't very excited. "We have no idea where that is."

"That's why Shikamaru and Neji will be looking into it." She looked at the two. "You two are in charge of information. I suggest you leave now and get started."

"Hai." Both men stood up. Tsunade placed a large file in front of them.

"This is a copy of Miako's files. I'm giving you the privilege of using any sources you need."

Shikamaru took the file and left with Neji. Sasuke and Naruto stood.

"I'm trusting you both." Tsunade left with a poof.

"Well, Sasuke. I guess its up to us." Naruto gave him his good guy smile.

"Hn." Sasuke just left without looking back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good. They are leaving as well." Miako smiled.

"I'll be leaving also." Ryo stood at her desk.

"Ryo, I want you to help them get there. Without you, there'll be no way for them to actually arrive." Miako pet his head.

"The privileges of being a Nancer." Ryo grinned and stood. "Azura was such a nice little girl. But I'm afraid this one is just to damn stubborn."

"She'll change for the better, now leave."

Ryo cut an imaginary slash in the room. A black cloud appeared just behind him.

"Cut the dramatics." Miako yawned and waved him off.

"Will do, my lady." He disappeared into the black vortex.

Miako stared at a picture in her hands.

"I'm doing exactly what you told me to do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A little girl woke up in the middle of a field. Her eye's were swollen and red. Tears were stained on her small cheeks._ _She played with a flower as she openly cried again. _

_**"What's wrong?"** A voice asked behind her. Two emerald eyes looked behind her to see..._

Jive opened her eyes. Everything was black. Complete darkness. She seached her head for the dream she had, but she couldn't remember the ending. The field looked familiar, but she couldn't remember that either. She felt the blackness swallow her, ushing her into a dark abyss. Bodies circled her, dead bodies. She looked around and saw that the dead bodies were her friends.

_Shikamaru! Neji! _

She touched the two closest bodies, and felt their cold life taken away. The darkness evaporated, creating a scene of disaster. She was in Konoha, however, everything was gone. Blood was spilled everywhere.

Jive tried catching her breath. She couldn't breathe. Her legs buckled under and she collasped. The ground gave in, and soon she was falling into the darkness again. She saw a pale hand reach out. She tried grabbing it but her hand slipped away. Naruto's blue eyes stared into hers and she fell into the warm arms of someone else. She turned to see who it was.

**Black hair. Red and Black eyes. **

_'Itachi!'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. You failed?" A man stared into the black and red eyes of Itachi Uchiha.

"I can't pretend." Itachi hid any emotion.

"Why, is it because you really love her, or because you're void of all emotions?" The man placed his elbows on his desk.

"I'm a killer. I kill for a living. That's the only thing you can count on me for." Itachi turned and began to walk away.

"I'm afraid you can't just walk away now. You've been a part of this since birth. You're lives have been tied together." The man gave a short yawn. "You are to follow her now. Just make sure she gets in no real trouble. We can't have our star dieing too early in the show, not yet."

Itachi left, wondering what the man had meant about the last part.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emerald eyes opened slowly. Jive tried processing where she was. She was on a hill. But it wasn't just one hill in her view. Dozens and dozens of hills stretched into the distance. She recognized the cherry blossom trees. She remembered this place. The cherry blossom necklace had brought her here with Itachi. Now, she was actually here. She heard moaning nearby, and she saw a figure spread out under a tree. She knew the blonde hair anywhere. Only two people in her life had crazy hair like that. But as she walked closer and closer, she saw that it wasn't her ninja friend, but her American friend.

"Kyle!" She cried out and landed next to him. His eyes remained closed, but his lips tried moving. Blood was spilled all over him. He had a black eye that made it nearly impossible for him to open his eyes. Jive checked all of his wounds. Cuts and gashes covered his body.

"Jive…" His voice was just barely under a whisper. "They tried… taking… you." He managed to open his eyes. "I fought, but, they… evil." Jive began healing the minor wounds as he talked. "Someone helped me. He said he knew you. He called you Sakura."

"What was his name?" Jive had healed most of his wounds. Now all he needed was rest.

"Ryo." Kyle fell back unconscious. Jive froze, thinking of Ryo. She had managed to ignore him. But she remembered what Itachi had told her. He was a part of all this madness.

Jive looked around her. This wasn't anywhere near Konoha, or anywhere she knew for that matter. But the aura it gave off was far too strong to be in America.

'**Is this, another world?' **Jive wouldn't be surprised. In fact, she was use to surprises by now. Instead, she picked up Kyle and began walking down the hill. She felt people nearby.

At the end of the hill, there was a door. Just a door, nothing really special about that. But this door was tall, and had nothing behind it. Jive wasn't even sure how it was standing. The door had a white frame, with the edges curled up a little. The doorknob was pure silver. And shined in the light. Something told her to open it. It nearly beckoned her to it. Carrying someone who was taller than her and opening a door at the same time was a bit tough. Then again, so was being chosen to be in the middle of a bloody war and fighting against your own home was a bit tough as well.

Jive pulled the door open, and saw an empty hallway. Another door was at the end. The only different about this door, was a name on it.

_Summit Village_

She opened the second door, and was face to face with probably the biggest monster she ever saw. It was on all fours, and was entirely black. Two horns busted out of its large head, and the mouth snarled at her. Its eyes were glazed with purple, and reminded Jive of Miako.

Hurriedly, Jive turned around, but saw nothing but darkness. The door was gone.

She felt a strong blow to her back, and landed on the ground with Kyle thrown a couple feet from her. She turned around and saw the mad beast prepare to attack again. Jive closed her eyes and forced air from her palms to target to monster. She concentrated on it, and opened her eyes. A strong gust of wind slashed at the beast, making him whimper, but only made him angrier. She took out her gun and shot two bullets at it. The bullets seemed to have hit him, but then was sucked into his skin. **'It didn't even hurt him!' **Jive wanted to use the ground to hurt him, but she couldn't see anything. The beast lifted on its hind legs and struck the ground. A piercing scream shot through Jive's ears. Her knees buckled under and gave in. She shut her eyes and tried imagining the beast exploding, but her heart was pounding so fast she couldn't concentrate.

_Use the petal_

She heard a voice.

_It helped me…_

She felt the cherry blossom on her necklace glow.

_Let it help you._

Clutching the cherry blossom with both hands, she shut her eyes and imagined only it. She felt it change forms, and it clicked off the necklace. Jive opened her eyes, and saw that she was holding an oversized fan of some sort. The edges were sharp and pointy, and the base was a soft pink petal. **'A fan?' **She thought. It looked like a dangerous weapon. It wasn't really the same thing that Temari used. This one was a mix of a fan and several large sharp swords.

_Use it. It's your only weapon here._

Jive saw the beast come near her. She clutched the fan harder and ran towards it. The beast tried knocking her over with its paw, but Jive dodged. She jumped as high as she could, and landed on its back. She held on as it went crazy, trying to force her off. She ran up to its head and slashed as hard as she could. The blades went in and out, oozing blood as she tore it a part. The beast fell to its side, taking Jive with it. She rolled away before it could trap her underneath. She felt the fan return to its previous state, and the cherry blossom necklace lay on her neck. Jive stood and looked for Kyle. She picked him up and looked around. The beast was slowly disappearing, so was the darkness. Light tumbled over the scene, and soon she began to see faint images of a town. Then, as if the whole area slowly melted away, she saw a new place.

People stared at her with interest. A whole crowd applauded as she kneeled with Kyle in her arms.

"Its really her!! The Chosen!!" Someone yelled and walked towards her. "It wasn't just a rumor!" A boy of maybe 17 smiled at her. His orange hair glowed brightly in the light sun. He kneeled and offered her a hand. An elderly man came to the front.

"We've waited for you." He took Kyle from her arms. "We'll make sure he is well rested. Come, I shall explain everything." He stood and walked away, making a large portion of the crowd to make one straight line. It led to the tallest building in site. "A party tonight!! For the Chosen!" He yelled over the crowd. The orange hair boy took her hand and pulled her along.

Jive just stared ahead of her, wondering what the hell was going on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi, you're needed for a mission. You too Kyo." Kart handed them both a small scroll. "It seems the North is planning to start the war earlier than normal. You two will be sent to a place called Sunsight Twirls." Kart ushered them both out.

"Ey what a sec!! Ya gotta give us more than juss this!" Kyo yelled.

"Yes, yes, someone will give you full details when you both arrive. Now go." Kart shut the door on the both of them.

"Dat dumb afro head fuck! Ey! Let us in!" Kyo pounded on the door.

"Enough." Itachi walked down the hallway.

"Itachi, you gotta talk sometime." Kyo said. Itachi just turned the corner. "Itachi! Don't just pretend nothin happened! You're a part of this now!" Kyo grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Itachi slammed Kyo's body into a wall.

"I'm a part of nothing." Kyo tried saying something back, but shut his mouth. He slid to the floor as Itachi disappeared. "Dammit." He hit his forehead hard and he opened his scroll. It said to meet some guy in the forest later on. "Azura, god, help me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke just stared as Ryo talked to them.

"How can we trust you?" Naruto asked. He didn't like the feeling Ryo gave off.

"I'm close to Sakura." Ryo handed them both a small ring.

"You're her suitor." Sasuke recognized the guy. "And what the hell is up with the rings?" He took his and examined it. It was tiny with black spirals.

"It'll allow you to travel within the dimensions." Ryo explained for the twentieth time.

"Let me get this straight." Naruto said. "Sakura is in some different world. And you're gonna take us?" It sounded like a fake story.

"Exactly. Unless you don't believe me. Then I'll just go and find her myself. And I'll be the hero."

Naruto didn't like that. "We'll go. But Kakashi will need a ring also."

"Already gave him one. He'll meet us in half an hour." Ryo smiled and walked towards the gate of Konoha with Sasuke and Naruto following him.

"I hope your both ready."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive stood on a balcony. It was located on the tallest tower, or what she found out was called, "The Towering Fern." She wanted to call these people crazy, but they gave off a welcome feeling, and that was a first. She stared out into the village. Although it could have passed for one the villages back home, she knew it wasn't. No one had ever even heard of the word Ninja. She watched as the people decorated the streets. They were holding a special party just for her. They called her the Chosen. The one who would bring peace and harmony? Psh. Yeah right.

"As you can see, we wait every few years for the Chosen. Last time, she never came. We thought it had ended. So when the rumors of a new Chosen started, we grew restless." The elderly man explained. His name was Uli Yomo.

"How did you know it was me?" Jive knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Your necklace. That was certain proof. And those gloves. I believe you have the stigmata now?" Jive slipped off the gloves and showed him. The cross marks were small now. Just over the visible veins. "You fought well. Perhaps you already have the fighter." These words only added more confusion.

"The fighter?" Jive put her gloves back on and glanced at Uli.

"You are unaware of the 7 Chosen? Very well. I shall tell you." He took her hands in his and closed his eyes. She felt something at the back of her mind, almost like a pulse.

"What are you-?"

"Shh. I am sending you a memory." His voice was a whisper. "I can send memories, just like you can receive."

Jive felt that familiar sensation. Darkness cloaked around her. She felt her knees shaking, and eventually she collapsed into the arms of Uli.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Healer. Fighter. Traitor. Guilty. Sinner. Innocent. Killer.

Waterfall. Flowers. Hills. Ocean. Desert. Abyss. Nothing.

A single flower fell down. Gently sheltering the ground.

_You can't escape Destiny._

A voice said.

_It follows you._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive gasped as she woke up. She was still in the arms of Uli. Pushing him away, she rested her hands on the balcony. "What was that?"

"All the previous Chosen have been influenced by the original 7 Chosen. A myth that has been passed down generation by generation. Once, the secret that has been guarded so closely came into the open. Chaos reigned over everyone. People were not only angered by the secret, by hurt as well." He paused. "An organization slaughtered anyone who knew the secret. It was a violent act, but they would do anything to keep the secret dead. Over half of any world's population was murdered. The only remaining people who knew the secret hid away from the world. The people called them the 7 Chosen. Frightened, the 7 Chosen decided to make a bargain with the Organization. If they kept the secret dead for them, then no more killing will occur. The Organization chooses certain families to keep the secret. Every once in a while, someone will hear that the secret has been out. Thus starting a war. Then again, that all is just a myth. There are so many different stories for why the secret is closely guarded. Each world has their own. This is what I tell my people to believe."

Jive wanted to believe it as well. But she knew that it was just another story. Maybe it was true, maybe not. She wanted to hear the other myths as well.

"What am I to do here then?" Jive asked.

"To keep the secret from getting out. To take care of the troublemakers. There will always be someone who is either against, or for the secret. They will do anything to make people know it." Uli looked so tired. "This place has had threats. Monsters appear whenever we try to find those troublemakers. Your job is to see to it that they are gone. Then, do whatever you like afterwards."

"You say that there are other worlds. What does that mean?" Jive knew this was probably the only sure answer she'll get. But was interrupted.

"The party is starting!!" Orange head barged into the balcony. His eyes were a brighter green than Jive's. She found out that his name was Ryuoishi. Ryu for short. Kyle stood behind him, smiling at her. He wore black dress pants and a white shirt.

"Couldn't find a tuxedo." His smile was awkward. He was just as confused as Jive was.

"Ryu, tell them that the guest of honor will be arriving shortly." Ryu saluted and left, with Kyle at his tail.

"I have a feeling that tonight the troublemakers will appear. Please, do not be modest."

Uli followed Kyle and Ryu, leaving Jive on the balcony.

'**I'm not some sort of hero.' **She thought. **'Damn it. What the hell am I doing here?'**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remember, this is only for you to say goodbye." Ryo told them. "You three have a far different journey. Sakura has a different path to walk on."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi stared as Ryo walked away. They stared into the black vortex in front of them.

"**Follow into it."** He had said.

"Well…" Naruto took one step in it. "I guess this will lead us to Sakura."

"Just go in Naruto." Kakashi took a step forward. Naruto walked through it, followed by Kakashi, then Sasuke.

The other end held a door. Naruto looked behind him, but only saw an empty wall.

"That's not Summits Village." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at wall. It had a name on it.

_Sunsight Twirls_

"He brought us here. This must have something to do with Sakura," Naruto gulped. "Or maybe it was a trick."

"Either way, there's no turning back now." Kakashi walked towards the door and opened it. He held it open as Sasuke and Naruto walked through it. Then closed it behind him as he stepped in it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miako smiled. Her plan was perfect now.

No one knew. Not even "Him."

But she would get revenge.

And the secret.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The beginning of the journey is what frightens you. It holds possibilities. And several endings. Your journey doesn't tell you what will happen. You just have to keep your head up and walk the path your on. No looking behind, with not knowing what's ahead._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Okay. Wow. This one wasn't as long as I wanted it to be… Oh well.**

**Reviews are welcome!!**

**So many new questions now!! **

**And answers but are the answers real?**

**Muhaha!**

_Lpreki93_


	17. GoodbyeGoodbye

Goodbye. Goodbye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Saying goodbye is tough. Lying wont help, but saying the truth never helps either. Saying goodbye, not knowing if you'll ever see each other again is hard. In your heart, you don't want to say goodbye. But you know that you have to. Saying goodbye in person can bring unwanted tears, but saying goodbye in your heart, brings fears. But the worst goodbye there is is not being able to say it in person._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was big. It filled all of the streets. Loud music could be heard anywhere, filled with laughter and shouting. Jive was dressed in new clothing. It was a gift from Ryu.

A small pink dress with slits at the sides fit her perfectly. Short black shorts hid under it, peaking out when she walked. The dress was strapless, so she received a mini black jacket to go over it. It was fleece and soft. She had a knife holster on one thigh, with one knife at the side and another one in the front. Her boots she could've done without, but you must admit, kicking with high heels did have its advantages. They were a light pink and went up to her calves, each hiding two guns in them. The heels were just an inch higher than she was comfortable with, but she had taught herself to use high heels a long time ago. Overall, the outfit was nice and comfortable.

There was a dinner and dance theme going on. Dinner was over, and the dancing was just beginning. Kyle looked at Jive with big puppy dog eyes.

"If there is going to be anyone trying to kill us, then I'd rather not dance." She took a sip of water. Kyle looked down and flushed. He reminded her so much Naruto that it hurt.

"I'm going to take a walk outside. Wanna come?" Jive stood up and walked out the back door. No one noticed except for Ryu.

"It's pretty here." Kyle walked beside her. The path was filled with rocks and little ponds. The tall building towered over them as the walked next to it. Jive looked up at the stars and wondered if they were the same stars that everyone else saw.

"Yeah. But, it's not home." Jive looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What for?" Kyle just continued to stare at the stars.

"For involving you in this. You shouldn't be here." Jive thought of the Cherry Blossom hills. "How did you save me?"

"Well, Luther hit me really hard. Made me black out." His voice seemed excited. "I woke up in that big hill. Saw two guys carrying you, and I well… I hit them until they dropped you. Then they started beating up on me. That's when that Ryo guy came." He sounded ashamed of that last part. "No matter. Anyways, don't be sorry. I'm happy that I'm here. I do have my own gun you know. You wont have to protect me."

Jive smiled. "Yeah, well. Just make sure you don't die."

"Hey, if I die then I'm bringing down someone with me." He grinned so widely. "I always imagined a scene where someone stabs a sword in me, and as he's walking away, I go and run into him. BAM! The end of the sword stabs him too!!" His eyes sparkled like a little boy. Naruto eyes did that too.

"I'm going to ignore the face that that sounded morbid." Jive laughed along with Kyle.

"Excuse me… are you the Chosen?"

Jive and Kyle was staring into the brown eyes of an 8-year-old girl. Her short blonde hair was cut closely to her face. Freckles were dusted on her nose.

"Um, yeah." Jive smiled. The people here acted like she was famous.

"Follow me!" The little girl ran with her arms spread out wide. She turned to corner into a room.

"Should we follow?" Kyle asked.

"Why not?" Jive didn't like this, but she followed anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi stared at a long road. The road disappeared into a cave. The cave stretched out wide, and was high enough to block their view. The entrance of the cave looked dark and foreign. The air lingered with the scent of salt.

"Well then, are we going to stay here and stare?" Kakashi looked bored.

"Lets go!" Naruto began walking towards it. Sasuke and Kakashi followed.

The inside of the cave was small. Stones stuck out of the dark walls. They followed the path until they saw a clearing. Naruto was the first one out.

The first thing that came into view was the ocean. Sand squished under his shoes. His eyes darted over the lone cliff that peaked over the ocean.

"It's the ocean…" Sasuke whispered.

"That's the only thing that's here." Kakashi walked towards the cliff. Something shiny caught Naruto's eyes. He walked towards the shore and spotted an object floating in the ocean. It came up with the tide, resting at Naruto's feet.

"What's this?" He picked it up. "A pendant…" A golden rose glittered under the sun. He looked at the back and saw small words scribbled.

_I promise_

That was it. Nothing else. Naruto felt close to it, like he didn't want to leave it. It held some meaning to him. Naruto looked out into the ocean. He heard a faint whisper.

_Promise_

The whisper sounded familiar. "Sakura…" Naruto breathed out. He clutched the pendant in his pale hands. Sasuke and Kakashi walked towards him.

"We'll see Sakura here." Naruto told them.

"So we wait then." Kakashi sat and pulled out a small red book….

Of course.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The inside was a small bar. Jive and Kyle looked around. There were only two people there. The little girl, and a man in his fifties.

"What do you need?" Jive asked. The feeling was uncomfortable. The little girl stared at Jive. Without warning, the man grabbed Kyle and threw him in the wall.

"Stay where you are!!" Jive already pulled out her gun and was pointing it at the man. Something pushed into Jive's legs and made her tumble. The little girl was struggling to get the gun out of her hands. Jive let it go and focused on the ground.

_That power does not work in this world_

A voice said.

_Use the petal._

Jive clutched the necklace and imagined the fan. She felt the familiar change, and opened her eyes. Kyle was under the man, struggling to get out of his grasp. The little girl was pointing the gun. Jive ran forward and blocked the bullet shot with the fan. Metal clashed into metal, but the sharp fan held it off. Jive slid and kicked under the little girl's legs, not wanting to hurt her. Jive heard the man yell, but couldn't hear what it was. She took the gun away from the little girl and stood, pointing it at her. The little girl smiled and ran forward anyways. Jive backed up and shot at the little girl, holding the fan in the other hand. Silence reigned throughout the room. Jive looked at Kyle, and saw him pointing the gun down at the man, who was lying on the ground. Kyle's eyes were wide and frightened as he stared at the dead little girl.

"Shoot him." Jive ordered. Kyle looked away as he shot the guy. "They must have been the troublemakers Uli was talking about."

"You… shot her." Kyle kept his eyes on the little girl. "She's just, a little girl."

"Come on. We got to talk to Uli." Jive walked out, followed by a stunned Kyle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Caves." Itachi said one word. Kyo stared at them as well, but for a different reason. "There's an ocean just behind it." Kyo remembered everything about it. Itachi realized why he was so quiet.

"This is the ocean?" Itachi wondered why they were here.

"There's people already there." Kyo felt chakra behind the caves.

Itachi felt them too. "Sasuke. Along with his teammate and sensei."

"Lets just stay in the background then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So now what?" Jive asked as Uli sat down in a chair.

"Go where you like. Those two were the troublemakers. However, they were rather quite pitiful."

"But… what if more come?" Kyle leaned on a wall.

"Then we'll call you back." Uli motioned behind them. Jive looked and saw Ryo standing there next to Ryu. Ryu and Ryo. Funny.

"What are you doing here?" Jive asked as she backed into a wall.

"I'm here to take you to your next destination." He grinned and held out his hand.

"Did Miako send you out here?" Jive's voice was angry. Kyle just stared.

"You're the one who saved me!" He pointed at Ryo.

"Yes. I saved you. Now Sakura, I believe you will like your next visit. Some old friends are waiting for you."

That got Jive. "Who?" Inwardly, she hoped it was Itachi.

"I can't say that. You'll just have to trust me. For now." Jive looked into his eyes.

"I think you should trust him." Uli said. "For now, he's the only one who can transport you."

Jive and Kyle both looked at Ryo. "Fine. Take us." Jive walked towards him. "But if you do anything wrong, I will kill you."

"I'm going with you." Ryu stepped forward.

"No you not-" Jive was interrupted.

"Miako took something important from me. Something I need back. Coming with you means that I'll eventually meet her. I'm coming." Jive looked in his bright green eyes.

"Fine." She looked at Kyle, he nodded.

"It's decided then." Uli said. "Keep in touch. Chosen."

Ryo slit a hand through the air, bringing out a black vortex. Jive grabbed Kyle's hand and walked through it, followed by Ryu and Ryo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi rested inside the cave. Kakashi sat on the floor, with Naruto and Sasuke sitting on rocks.

"I wonder what's happening to her…" Naruto wondered out loud. His hands held the pendant that he found.

"She'd never tell us." Sasuke whispered. He kept his eyes trained on the ground.

"She's being forced not to." Naruto was angry at his teammate. "Don't blame her. I know she could if she wanted to."

"Hn." Angry, Naruto stood and walked off to the ocean's shore.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you found anything?" Tsunade asked as Shikamaru and Neji entered her office.

"Summits Village isn't recorded anywhere." Shikamaru explained. "Like it doesn't even exist."

"The only information in the file was background on the war. The same old thing. Money is stolen so people start a bloody war." Neji said.

"The war is more than just money." Tsunade said. "It has to be."

"It is more. It's about power, and acceptance." Miako stood in the doorway and smiled as Neji and Shikamaru tensed. "Don't be afraid." She laughed. "I'm honored that you two are worried about this. At least someone here has brains."

"Miako, what's happening?" Tsunade stood and faced the piercing purple eyes.

"Nothing you need to know. Now, I have an opening for two guards. Any volunteers?" She flicked her hand at Shikamaru and Neji. Their eyes became glazed.

"Perfect."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat on the hill, staring into the distance. His only worry was for Sakura.

"She needs your help." He heard someone say behind him.

"Who?" He turned around and was faced with someone. A little girl with long white hair stared at Naruto.

"You were with Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"She needs your help." She repeated herself.

"Why didn't you help her?" Naruto's voice was hinted with regret.

"I can't. It's not my place. Only a select few can help her. Your one of them."

"I promise I will. But please, explain." Naruto stood, looking into her clear eyes.

The girl stepped back. "That is not my place either."

"Azura!" Both the girl and Naruto turned to look at the owner of the voice. A man with white hair and orange eyes stared at the girl.

"Your in the Akatsuki!" Naruto recognized the black and red robe.

"Kyo…" The girl looked like she wanted to stay, but something pulled her away. Her body began fading.

"No stay!!" Naruto and the Akatsuki member both reached out their hands.

Azura finally faded, leaving the two men staring at each other.

"Dammit!" Kyo pounded his fists into the ground.

"What's going on?" Naruto finally found his voice.

Kyo looked up at the blonde. "Your Naruto." He finally said. "Which means you must be looking for Jive."

"Her name is Sakura." Naruto clenched his fists.

"Yeah well, she doesn't seem to like that name very much." Kyo snarled at him. He was definitely not in a good mood.

Naruto threw himself into Kyo, pushing them both off the cliff. The fell into the sand and

started pounding each other.

One was doing it because he missed his friend.

The other was doing it because he lost his love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive, Ryu and Kyle looked at a path. The path eventually led into a cave. Ryo left them the minute they arrived.

"I feel them." Jive whispered, and ran into the cave. Ryu and Kyle followed closely behind.

Jive walked in the cave and stopped. Kyle stopped next to her, Ryu behind her.

Sasuke looked up at the pink hair Nin, Kakashi smiled and slipped a small red book in his pocket.

"Sakura… Finally." Both men stood, nearly towering over Jive.

"Hi." Just for now, Jive would forgive him for the name.

"You came." Sasuke was examining the two bodies behind Jive.

"This is Kyle, and Ryu." She introduced them.

"Sakura. This is goodbye." Kakashi gave her a small hug.

"What?" Jive was confused.

"We're on different paths. Ryo gave us this place, for us to say goodbye at." Sasuke stood and offered her his hand. Jive just stared at it. **'Naruto…**' She felt his chakra nearby, and pushed Sasuke to get out of the way. She walked out into the clearing, and saw the familiar scene. The only difference this time, was that there were two bodies fighting each other on the oceans sand.

'**Kyo?'** Kyo lifted his head, looked at her, and then disappeared.

"Naruto!!" Jive called. The familiar blue eyes stared into hers as she stood up. Jive ran down to him as fast as possible. Occasionally tripping over the sand.

"Sakura!" He yelled as she threw herself into his arms. Jive felt the strong arms wrap around her protectively. She had the urge to cry, but instead she just buried her head. Jive grabbed his clothes, afraid that he might vanish. His scent filled her nostrils.

"I missed you." He whispered as he pet her head with one hand. His hand trailed down her long hair, eventually wrapping around her again.

"I'm so sorry. I really am." Jive looked into his cerulean eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle and Ryu stayed near the caves, watching the scene carefully. Jive pushed away from Naruto softly. The ocean wind tossed her long hair around. Sasuke watched from the sidelines as well.

Somewhere off in the distance, so did his brother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If I could, I would go with you." Naruto chose his words carefully.

Jive shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Our path will cross."

Naruto smiled and fished for something in his pocket.

"Here!" He said, handing her the pendant. Jive took the rose from his hand. "It's a gift from me. To remember us by." Naruto smiled. Jive knew he was talking about both him and Sasuke. Naruto looked at the ocean, and then Jive. "I promise you Sakura, we'll see each other again!"

Jive knew he meant it. He always keeps his promises. "You promise?" She couldn't help but ask.

Naruto blushed a pretty deep red, almost like a tomato, and kissed Jive on the cheek quickly. "I'd rather die than brake that promise."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When will it be ready??" Miako sounded impatient.

"Give it time. It will be ready before the girl arrives. She still has a long journey ahead."

Miako stared at a sword in a case. "It better be."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group said their goodbyes. Kakashi hugged Jive tighter this time. Sasuke just looked down. "Sasuke…" Jive began. "Good luck."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke finally looked into her eyes. "I mean it."

"I know. Apology forgiven." Jive smiled.

Naruto hugged Jive for nearly five whole minutes. "I promise." He whispered in her ear.

Jive, Kyle and Ryu watched as Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi walked back into the caves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi waved as he saw Ryo standing outside the caves. Sasuke walked with his eyes lowered, and Naruto continued to look behind him.

"Next stop, Ceelie Way." Ryo said and opened a vortex. "There is someone there who would like to speak with you. Sasuke."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive looked out into the ocean, hoping that he keeps that promise.

It was hard to say goodbye to them. Even face to face. But inwardly, she wished that she had a chance to say goodbye to someone else.

Just to see him smile that awkward smile.

Or hear his voice.

Even to smell his scent.

Jive wanted badly to just be able to say goodbye to him face to face.

Because she couldn't bear to say goodbye in her heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There is no word to describe how hard it is to say goodbye. No pain can match it._

_No heart is truly complete without saying goodbye, and meaning it._

_For your never truly sure how if the goodbye is temporally, or permanent._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here goes another chapter! **

**Hope it was good! **

**Now watch as Jive and her friends actually start**

**Her long journey.**

Lpreki93 


	18. Lies all the Way

Deceit… or Sincere?

--------------------------------------------

_We are enemies._

But I love you.

_Would you kill me?_

What can I say that is true?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You can pretend all you want. You can lie all you want. You have no external feelings. But what is harder than fooling someone else, is fooling your own heart._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So, as it stands, everyone in this room must listen to me. "He" does not care about you. "He" only wishes to see his dream come true. But I care about you. And I am asking not only for your trust, but your acceptance. "He" has been so blind by his desires; "He" fails to see what is in front of him. But I am not so easily blinded. Do exactly what I say, and I promise you all the freedom from what you all fear. Do what I say. And I am telling you now. Kill Sakura Haruno."

Cheers erupted from the dark room. A smile grew steadily on Miako's face. "Go out my friends! And kill the only person who stands in our way!" She watched as the cloaked figures all hurried out of the room. "Uchiha, stay."

Itachi paused in front of the door. "What is it?" Miako walked towards him.

"My dear friend. I believe you realize that Sakura will manage to slay nearly half of our little monsters before she even gets a scratch." Miako gently rubbed her hand over Itachi's face, feeling the smooth skin over and over again.

"Yes." Itachi knew Sakura was not so easily defeated. She had powers that even she didn't know about, yet.

"Which is why I am giving you the special privilege. I remember seeing how hurt she was when you turned her away. She could never hurt her precious Itachi… now could she?"

Itachi balled his fists. "Yes."

"Now…" Miako raised her head towards his ear. "Do exactly what I say, and I will keep my promise to you." She cupped his chin. "I will give you your Mother."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A temple." Jive looked at the tall building with religious statues surrounding it. "The mysterious black cloud took us to a temple." Right after Naruto and the others left, a black vortex appeared on the hill. Kyle was the one who forced everyone to go.

"This world doesn't seem so bad…" Ryu looked around. Miles and miles of the desert sand lay behind them. The temple separated them from a lush tropical forest.

"Desert. Religious fanatics. Forest." Kyle smiled. "The perfect sandwich!!"

Jive ignored him and walked up to the large front doors. Two pillars rested beside them. Random sayings from the bible were scribbled all over. "I guess this is where we're suppose to go…" Ryu grabbed her hand before she could knock.

"Knocking on a temple brings a lady bad luck." He knocked on the door himself.

"Gentleman." Jive smiled, and then pulled a piece of his bright orange hair. "But if you ever do that masculine thing again I will not hesitate to shoot." Personally, Jive was tired. She did not need to be protected.

An elderly man opened the large doors. He was wearing the traditional white robe with those tiny annoying glasses. Oh yeah, he was also bald. Of course.

He took one look at the necklace on Jive's neck. "Finally!!" He ushered them all in and shut the doors. "We've been waiting!"

The inside was enormous. Tall white windows showed the bright sun. Two staircases lay at the end and went either direction. Sets of white pillars made a way towards the staircases. Statues were sprawled all over, each statue held the same girl, but in a different position.

Jive went to inspect one of the statues. The girl was just a little taller than her. Long hair flowed down her back. Her face was looking towards the window, and her hands were in the praying position. Jive stared into her eyes. Although the statue was a white marble itself, Jive recognized the girl. It was an older version of Azura.

"That is our Precious One." The elderly man stood beside Jive.

"She's beautiful." Jive wondered if it really was Azura.

"I appreciate your curiosity, however, we have many things to discuss." Jive looked over at Kyle and Ryu. They stood by each other, both looking at one of the statues. "Mister is waiting in his office. Come, I'll take you three there." Jive, Kyle and Ryu followed the man up the stairs. "My name is Leroy." He showed them to a door on the left. "This is his office. Once you all are done talking we will have dinner. The maids have prepared your rooms. You are free to rest here until you are needed some place else."

'**Maids?'** Jive opened the door. **'I guess even Holy people need maids…'**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto all sat on chairs. They were in a hotel at Ceelie Town.

"This place is scary." Naruto pointed out. "Everyone smiles twenty-four seven, no one gets hurt. Hell, no one even complains about working. It's like their brainwashed."

"This is their World Naruto, they can live however they wish to." Kakashi pulled out a small red book. "Plus, it's probably the only way they know how to live."

"What are we doing here?" Sasuke wondered out loud. "There doesn't seem to be a problem."

"But there is." A voice outside the door called. Sasuke froze. His breathing stopped. He knew that voice. So well, in fact, that it haunted him.

"Who's there?" Naruto called. Kakashi stood next to the door with a kunai out. Sasuke just sat as Naruto opened it.

A woman stood at the door. Her long black hair flowed past her shoulders easily. Pure black eyes stared into Sasuke's.

"Mother…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive just stared at the man behind the desk. He was young. Far to young to even be running a church. Nonetheless, he was Mister.

"You're my age." Jive placed a hand on her hip. She was getting far to tired for her sake.

"Don't be fooled." Mister hissed. "My age has no matter in this." His curly brown hair and light brown eye's fooled you. It was his voice that surprised you. It sounded far to old for him.

"Sorry for my friend here." Ryu stepped up. "She has no morals. I, however, am pleased to meet a high Nancer." Ryu shook Mister's hand.

"So they have a Levite in their group. I am honored as well." Mister's smile glowed brightly. All this talk was a different language for Jive and Kyle.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jive had no idea what a Nancer or a Levite was.

"A Nancer is someone who can bend space. Ryo was one. They are the only people who can willingly change Worlds. And well, a Levite is sort of a psychic. I can go through people's minds." Ryu explained it as if it was perfectly normal.

"So I had a damn freak the whole time and not knew it?" Jive was harsh, but hell, she was tired.

"Yeah… I guess so." Ryu looked hurt, for he back up and kneeled against a wall.

"I'm sorry." Jive sighed. "I'm just pissed off and tired."

"We will make this meeting a short one then." Mister offered Jive a bible. "We'll start with this." She knew what it meant.

"A memory?" She carefully slipped off a glove.

"Yes. After you see it, I will explain."

Jive rested her hand on it. Her vision became dark, and was sprinkled with grey dots. Kyle jumped up and caught her as she fell to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fire. Smoke. Angry People.

_BURN IT! BURN IT!_

Jive saw pitchforks and knives.

A building was on fire.

She ran up to it. A church.

_YOU LIED TO US!!_

A small girl clutched a bible. 

Jive looked at her. 

Long white hair and scared blue eyes.

'_**Azura?'**_

LIARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke. Oh how handsome you look."

Sasuke backed up against a wall. "You're dead." He gulped.

"This must be a surprise for you. But please, believe me." The woman took a step in the room. Kakashi and Naruto just watched as Mother and Son interacted.

"He killed you. In front of my own eyes." Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Shh. There are so many things you have let to learn." She hugged Sasuke and felt him stiffened.

"Sasuke, it's really her." Kakashi took a look at Kimiko Uchiha.

"Kakashi. It has been a great while." Kimiko took a seat next to Sasuke. "I have something very important to discuss with you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi! Don't do this!" Kyo barked as Itachi walked past him. They were in some kind of forest.

"Kyo, shut." Itachi walked in a fort. It was built out of wood and was sturdy. He closed his eyes and cursed himself. With Kyo being there, it certainly didn't help at all.

"Miako is a liar! Believe me! I know!" Kyo pleaded with Itachi.

"You know nothing." Itachi opened his eyes and his sharingan began spinning. Kyo saw it as a warning and left.

"I wont let you kill her."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ran away because of that?" Kakashi looked at Kimiko with interest.

"They were afraid of me. My family was ashamed." She held Sasuke in her arms.

"But I saw you there, on the ground." Sasuke looked into his Mother's eyes. Something he thought he would never see.

"I couldn't let people think I was still alive. Itachi and I made a deal."

"And now they are looking for you again." Naruto piped up. "But what is this secret that everyone keeps talking about?" He was hoping for some answers, instead all he got was a smile.

"I have no right to tell you that. I'm afraid only Sakura and her Savior have the privilege to speak it out loud." She had already explained it to them.

"So then, either Sakura and her Savior have to sacrifice themselves?" Naruto thought about it for a while. "Who's her Savior?"

"That is still unknown." Kimiko held Sasuke tighter. "At first, I had imagined it to be either Sasuke or Itachi. But Sakura's family and the Uchiha's are naturally born enemies." Kakashi saw where she was going with this. "However, if the rules allow, me being against the North, might change that. So again, it is possible for it to be either one."

"It is also possible for it to be Naruto." Kakashi said. "Or better yet, Kyle." Naruto didn't like the sound of that. Kakashi knew something they didn't.

"Yes, that is possible. There are many possibilities. Yet no certainties. If her Savior is not found, then she will have to be the Sacrifice." Kimiko remembered the sweet pink-headed girl. "Such a shame."

"There's no way I'm letting my Sakura-Chan die!!" Naruto jumped up. "I'd rather sacrifice myself!"

"She is a lucky girl." Kimiko said. "To be loved by a boy like you."

Naruto just blushed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive woke up to throwing up on the side of a foreign bed. She felt the heat rush up to her face. Every time she tried to move, she threw up again.

"Geese Jive!" Kyle smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant!"

Jive froze with eyes wide. **'Pregnant?'** Kyle blinked and laughed awkwardly.

"I was just joking!"

"I'm fine." Jive said, pushing herself up. "Just a little sick." Kyle showed her to the bathroom. Jive was too dizzy to even check out the room.

Kyle closed the bathroom door once she was inside. It was completed with white marble. An oversized tub lay at the end, but Jive chose the shower. She slipped off the small white dress she was wearing, not bothering to wonder who had changed her, and stepped into the shower. The water splashed on her, getting rid of the dirt that accumulated on her body. The shampoo smelled of bubble gum, and made her smile. She use to have shampoo like that. Jive told herself that the morning sickness was from that horrifying memory. But a part of herself didn't believe her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive ate breakfast on a long rectangular table. Ryu and Kyle each sat next to her. She ate her waffles bite by bite, willing herself not to throw up. Mister sat at the end, watching.

"I believe you want to know what that memory was…" Mister said. Jive nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Well, it was the very first time the secret was out. You see, the secret is just a scam. Mindless people who are against the church." His voice went faraway, and Jive realized that he had been there, when the church was burning. "When the secret was revealed, people actually believe it. They were angered at the Church. The secret made them believe that the Church had brought harm to them, a scam. They went crazy. Those who were for the secret burned down all churches. They slaughtered helpless Nuns, and listened to the cries or Priests. It was a horrible, horrible, event." Jive's eyes widened. She did not have to look at Ryu or Kyle to know what they were shocked as well. She wanted to ask what the secret was, but she knew it wouldn't be that easy. "Which is why you are important. The secret must remain buried, or you will be seeing that memory for yourself." Jive did not want that. She didn't want it at all. Out of nowhere, she had this overwhelming sensation to guard the secret.

"**_There are so many different stories for why the secret is closely guarded. Each world has their own. This is what I tell my people to believe"_**

Jive remembered her place. She wanted to hear all of the myths before she made her mind. "I promise to do my best." She smiled at him. Inwardly, she wondered just how old Mister really was. And for that matter, Azura as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tonight is the night." Miako smiled. "He will make her loathe him like she never did before. He will hurt her so bad, that her heart will be crushed. That is when I make my move."

She took out a picture from under her desk. "If it does goes smoothly, we will have our own world to celebrate."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive and Ryu both sat on a chair. They were waiting for Kyle to dress. Tonight they would investigate. Jive looked over at Ryu, and saw him blush and looked down.

"I'm sorry." Jive whispered softly. She waited until Ryu looked back at her. "I didn't mean what I said. You're not a freak."

Ryu gave her a sad smile. "I know I am. My Mother use to scream at me when I tried looking in her head. She would yell such ghastly things at me. Things that I would never dare repeat." His hands fidgeted. "My Father use to tell me that I would die when I was young. Untrained Levites die when they are just little kids. But I didn't die when he wanted me to. Instead I spent hours and hours training. But still, a normal person isn't supposed to see into other people's minds. You were right, I am a freak."

"Normal people aren't supposed to be able to touch things and see its history. Normal people aren't suppose to be able to turn a single necklace into a deadly weapon, and normal people sure aren't suppose to be stuck in a middle of a war with not knowing what the hell is going on at all." Jive smiled at him. "But technically I'm still a normal person, and so are you."

Ryu just stared at her, eyes wide. "You're the only person who ever considered me normal." He lowered his eyes just a little bit. "But I will still never consider myself normal." He took a gulp. "I accidentally killed someone before. I wasn't trained, and didn't know how to use my powers properly." He bent his head so far down that his bangs shadowed his eyes. "I blew up his mind, he died not knowing who he was. It was Uli who trained me. He never gave up on me, not once. Now I'm probably one of the best Levites ever." He smiled a bright smile, and Jive saw his bright green eyes sparkle.

'**The cutest one too.'** Jive thought, knowing that he could hear inside her head because he blushed a bright red and looked away.

"Point is," He continued, not looking at her. "When you do the things I did to people, you never have to right to be called normal." Jive saw his eyes dim and tear up. His face looked angry, but his eyes looked sad. Jive did the first thing she thought of. She kneeled in front of him and hugged him. She felt him stiffened under her.

"I've killed so many people in my life," She whispered in his ear. "Not innocent and innocent. I'm the one who should be a monster, but I'm not. And it's because of the people around me. I killed a little girl who was most likely brainwashed, but Kyle didn't judge me. He stayed by my side. And if you would let us, we would stay by your side whatever you do." She knew what she was risking here. Bringing another person into this mess wasn't smart. But seeing him hurt like that, well, it hurt her also. She felt him hug her back.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Hey now! What ya think you two are doing?!" Kyle came in the room and bounced on the bed. "I want in!" He grinned so much like Naruto that Jive had to look away.

"Kyle, dream on." Jive stood and smiled at the two. "I'm going to go take a walk in the forest. Don't follow." She needed some time alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive followed a path in the forest. It was thick with tall trees, sheltering her from the sun. She thought of how similar Naruto and Kyle looked. It was frightening. Her thoughts went off to Ryu. He had a sad past, just like everyone else she knew. She didn't know Kyle's past. He never opened up that easily. But she felt a sad aura coming from him. That reminded her of Sasuke. He apologized, and she forgave him. But it wasn't that easy. She could never truly forgive him. She would kill for him, yes, but forgive him? No. She tried to forget the one face that lingered in her memory. But Itachi was a hard man to forget.

She clutched her stomach as she thought of him. **'It's not true.'** She told herself. **'It isn't.**' Jive hadn't even seen him since they last spoke at the ocean. He had said that she was the first mission he ever failed. Did that mean that he cared for her?

Jive spotted a small flowing river just across from her. It brought back even more memories. She stared at the water, and felt a small pull of power. Smiling, Jive lifted her hand. A small ball of water floated out of the water. **'The power over water works here.'** It was a gift from Azura.

Jive stiffened and threw the ball of water behind her. She felt fast movement. She pulled more water out, but dropped it upon seeing who it was.

A tall figure stood behind a tree. His ponytail was cut, leaving a trail of long, straight black hair all around his neck. Jive stared into his eyes. Black with 3 small red dots.

"Itachi?" Jive timidly stepped forward. She saw a flutter of his cloak, and then disappeared. She saw him running down the path. "Wait!" She ran down, trailing after him. He was fast, but she kept up. He made a sharp left, then a sharp right. Jive felt like it was all just some big puzzle. Finally, he stopped. They stood in front of a small wooden fort. It looked like a windowless/door less cabin. Jive looked at where Itachi was standing, but saw that he was gone.

"Jive!!" She looked behind her and saw Kyo running. He stopped when he stood 5 feet away from her.

"Where did Itachi go?!" Jive looked all around.

"I don't know, but listen, you have to stay away from him." He was out of breath. "Promise me!"

"Why?" Jive's voice was silent. "He wouldn't do anything to me"

"You don't know that!" Kyo looked tired. "Just stay away!"

Jive slapped him hard on the cheek and stormed off. She ran towards the temple. Kyo just stood there with his hand on his cheek.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive hurried back. She hated everything. She hated not knowing what was going on. Her eyes were shut so tight that she didn't notice when a certain small pendant fell out of her pocket. Her feet instinctively took her back to the temple. Ryu and Kyle were waiting for her at the front doors.

"What happened?" Ryu took a step forward. Jive shook him away.

"Nothing. I'll be in my room."

Ryu watched as she walked away, not trusting what she had said.

"I guess we'll tell her what we found out later then…" Kyle said. He was worried about Jive as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive froze at her bed. A small note lay on the pillow.

_Meet me again. Same place. Tonight._

She wasn't exactly sure, but she had a feeling that she knew who it was from. She found it hard to breath, but picked the note up anyway. She felt nauseated again. Running to the bathroom, the note slipped from her hand and landed on the floor.

Jive threw up in the toilet. She washed her face and looked in the mirror. She wanted to go, but Kyo warned her. Her hands gripped the edge of the sink. **'I have to go' **She decided.

"Jive! You alright?" She heard Ryu's voice. He walked in the bathroom and saw her sitting down on the floor. "What happened?"

"Just sick." Jive tried standing, but her knees failed. Ryu grabbed her and helped her to the bed.

"You know, you don't have to act so strong." He told her. "We can help also." He laid her down and sat next to her.

"Just let me rest." Jive still had a couple hours before it was night. Right now, all she wanted to do was not move.

"I'll stay here." Ryu whispered to her, which is exactly what he did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, our job is to find some sword?" Naruto asked Kimiko, who rested on the bed. They had been talking all day.

"This sword is the key to the secret." Kimiko explained once again. "It's important that we have it."

"Where could it be?" Sasuke was still in shock that his Mother was alive, but he needed to be a part of this conversation.

"That is what you three will find out." Kimiko looked at Kakashi. "Those rings you have on will allow you to travel world to world. After you locate the sword, you are to find Sakura. However, you will need a guide to help you."

"And who will that be?" Kakashi asked.

"Him." Kimiko pointed to the window. Naruto opened it, and in came a small black fuzz ball. "His name is Kuon. He will be your guide."

Kuon opened his two white eyes and smiled, showing a mouth filled with nothing but darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive awoke to see both Kyle and Ryu sleeping on chairs. Quietly, she slid out of bed and looked outside. The moon was shining over the dark forest. It was nighttime. Looking back at the two sleeping boys, she climbed out of the window and jumped to the ground. She had to concentrate hard on where she was going. Itachi had led her by running; she didn't pay close attention to where she was going. Eventually, she found the wooden fort.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit! Where is he?!" Kyo ran through the forest, looking for Itachi. It was his duty to make sure Jive was safe. But he wasn't exactly doing a good job.

"ITACHI!!!!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive walked in the fort, looking around. It was completely empty. Four lone walls, and one doorway. It had an eerie aura to it. She heard movement behind her. Turning, Jive was face to face with Itachi. He stood silent in the doorway. Jive willed him to talk. She had no idea what to say.

"Itachi…" She began to say something, but a force pushed her hard into the wall. She looked up to see Itachi's arm stretch out. **'Why did he?' **Jive stood walked towards him.

"Jive stay away from him!" Kyo rushed in from the doorway, jumping on Itachi. Itachi turned and pounded his back into the wall. His eye's bore into Kyo's, and soon Kyo was coughing up blood.

"Itachi! Stop it!" Jive yelled. Kyo was hurt to badly to move. Itachi looked at Jive. His Sharingan began spinning. Jive was pushed back into the wall, nearly breaking her back. Itachi cut through the air using his hand, and Jive felt a cut on her face. Blood began pouring out of the gash. "Itachi?" Her voice was small. Itachi was hurting her, yet she wasn't fighting back. Itachi walked closer, ignoring Kyo's pleads. The closer he came to Jive, the harder it was for her to breath. Something was blocking off her air. Itachi kneeled and grasped the cherry blossom necklace. Jive tried saying something, but failed. Harshly, he tore the necklace off. The cherry blossom glowed in his hands, changing forms. Soon he was holding the fan. For the first time, Jive was on the other end of the sharp blades. Itachi scratched Jive's neck with the tip of it. Jive fought for words, her mouth opened, and shouted out the first thing she thought of.

"**Im pregnant!!" **

Itachi froze. Kyo saw this as an opportunity and jumped on him. They tumbled to the floor as Kyo tried getting the fan out of Itachi's hand. Jive just stood there, stunned. The fan turned back into the necklace, and Itachi grabbed it. He took one last look at Jive, and then disappeared.

Jive sat there, trying not to throw up. Kyo kneeled in front of her, staring into her eyes.

"I should have gotten here earlier." He picked her up and brought her outside. Jive pushed him away and ran. Going wherever her feet took her. She found a large boulder next to a tree and rested on it. Jive felt her stomach turn, and threw up everything on the floor. Tears stained her cheek. She hid her face in her hands and cried. Soon, she was screaming and crying. She heard nothing except for her sobbing.

"Jive!!" Ryu kneeled in front of her. "What the hell happened?!" He saw her face for a brief second and gasped. A large gash was across her face, with blood still stained her cheek. Her eyes were red on the edges, and she couldn't stop crying. "Jive…"

"He crushed her heart. That's what he was ordered to do." Kyo walked slowly towards them. Ryu growled.

"Who the hell are you?" He held Jive in his arms, not letting her go.

"Watch it Carrot Top, I'm the good guy. I warned her not to see him. But, he was all her heart wanted to see." Kyo cursed himself. This was his entire fault. Now they also had a pregnant Chosen. Not exactly a plus.

"What was wrong with him?" Jive asked softly. Kyo and Ryu both looked at her. She pushed Ryu away and stood. It took everything she had to stand. "That wasn't him. I know it wasn't."

"Jive, he's working with Miako now." Kyo didn't want to tell her.

Jive shook her head. Without notice, she took off. Running as far away as she could. Ryu tried going after her, but Kyo stopped him.

"Let her be alone."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive landed in the middle of a clearing. She fell to her knees and took breaths. The gash on her head was healing, but she felt it sting. Her wrists hurt as well. She took a look at them, and saw the cross marks reappear. They became bigger than ever, with even more blood spilling. The blood spilled onto the soft grass. Jive just stared at the empty sky, and for a second, wondered where the hell the moon was.

'**_Itachi…'_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi stood in the middle of the beautiful field back home. Memories came back from it. He closed his eyes, and sighed. He didn't care… He did not care… Or at least that's what he told himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You cannot fool yourself. You may lie to yourself, but your heart will always know the truth. And the heart weeps for you, whenever you lie to yourself. So keep lying to yourself, for the heart will keep weeping for you._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 chapters in a weekend. Woohoo!**

**Reviews are most welcomed! I love sweet reviews!**

**Well…Have fun!**

_Lpreki93_


	19. PretendPretend

Pretend. Pretend.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Pretending is so simple and easy. You focus everything on your mission, your goal. Once you do that, you can take care of the things that matter first. So pretending can help, right?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Such madness." Miako smiled at Tsunade. "Do you really still trust your precious kunoichi?" She handled the frowning blonde a small note. "Read it carefully."

"This isn't real." Miako had to lean forward to hear Tsunade. "Sakura did not kill them."

"It's on paper. Written in ink. When the villagers hear this, they will be in shock. Already, Sakura had killed one fellow kunoichi. Now the death of her former teammates and sensei? You may not believe it, but they will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jive… wake up… please…" Two eyelids struggled to open, but her mind stayed at ease. All Jive wanted to do was sleep forever. To be trapped from any light and darkness. Stuck in-between those two worlds seemed like a haven. There, no memories suffocated her; duties no longer complicated her life. But she had a job to do, and she would be damned if she was going to let anything, or anyone, distract her.

There were two faces staring down at her. The closeness was unnerving, so were the wide eyes that bore into hers. "Get.the.hell.away.from.me." Jive sat up as Kyo and Kyle moved away. Nausea settled into her, and would have fallen if it weren't for the hands on her back that stabled her. She looked into those cerulean eyes of Kyle's, and once again found it hard to not mistake him for someone else.

"Are ya ok now?!" His eyes looked so worried that it made Jive confused.

"What are you-?" Jive stumbled for her breath as she felt a gush of wind flow through her body. Every nerve was tingling, her breathing was unfunctional. With a headache, she reminded what had happened.

"She remembered…" Kyo leaned on the wall to her left with his arms crossed. "Now do you believe me when I say that Itachi has gone to the Witch of West?"

Jive turned her head away from him. "It doesn't matter now, does it?" Her voice sounded weak, which made her even angrier. "He has nothing to do with the mission." Jive paused. "But you do, Kyo." She looked up at him, which also forced her to notice Ryu sitting on a chair near the door. His face was aimed at the ground. He was trying not to show any emotions.

Kyo nodded. "I was expecting you to say that."

Kyle sat next to Jive on the small bed. He reached for her hand, but she ignored it. Affection was not something she needed. What she wanted was answers.

"If you were the Savior, but Azura chose to be the Sacrifice, that means that you don't know what the secret is either. So, you're in the same boat as I am." Jive rested her head on her knees.

"Not exactly a boat… more like a yacht." Kyo grinned at her, and that one cocky grin made her raise her eyebrow.

"What happened to your accent? And your very annoying choice of words?"

"I can be smart when I wanna be. Happy? Now, what was I saying? Ah, the yacht. I've been on this incredibly long journey before, ya know. Which means I know which dimensions to go. Who to trust, vice versa. So, whether you like it or not, I'll be along for the ride." His cocky grin turned into a very cocky smile. "Now that we've discussed that, we have one more topic to pin on." Jive blinked, somehow knowing what Kyo was talking about.

"I'd rather not talk about it. At least, not now…" Kyo softened his eyes. Kyle looked confused, but Ryu looked angry.

"Ok, but we will have to talk eventually."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"STOP IT! OW! KUON! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Pale hands swiped at the small flying object. "GET OFF ME!!" Naruto yelled, trying to get Kuon to stop hitting him.

"Seems like Kuon isn't a fan of blondes." Kakashi smiled as he watched Naruto struggle with the little thing. Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets and his eye's focused on the ground.

"Why couldn't she come with us?" He asked no one in particular. Kimiko told them to go to some world called, "Lily Place," but so far nothing interesting has happened. The three, along with a small companion, walked down a long street filled with gift stores.

"She said she had to do something." Naruto finally got Kuon to stop hurting him. He looked at all the different stores. "I feel like there is something important here. But I don't know what it is."

"Damn it." Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "Nothing ever makes sense anymore. My whole family is dead. They're dead…"

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, "It was a surprise for all of us, but-"

"JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Sasuke ran away, ran to where his feet would take him. Naruto and Kakashi weren't chasing him, but he still had to run. He ran through trees and branches, until he ended up on his knees, panting hard.

"You poor, little boy." A soothing, familiar voice whispered in his ear. "You're devastated. You don't know what to do." Sasuke looked up, but saw nothing. "But there is something you can do. You see, there is someone who has broken you. Someone who is responsible for everything in your life messing up. You want to punish them, right? You want them to feel your pain, your confusion, your hurt."

Sasuke heard the words, knew what the voice was saying, and wanted to say no, but at his current state, with all of his old wounds opening once again, there was only one word he could say…

"Yes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He'll be fine Naruto." Kakashi reassured his former student. "Don't worry."

"I guess you're right…" Naruto felt something tug at this hand. He looked down, but saw nothing there. The direction it was coming from was pointing to the right of him, from a small little store. Kakashi said something, but all Naruto could notice was a small little item that rested in the window of the store. A pendant in the shape of a golden rose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive stared at a tall, black door that was decorated with beads and random little hearts here and there. It looked like a little 7 year old made it.

"This is Lovelace." Kyo said. "It's one of the oldest dimensions ever." That made Jive blink.

"How old is Konoha?" Jive kept her attention to the door.

"Fairly new. Maybe 5, 10 less than Lovelace." Both Ryu and Kyle looked uncomfortable. Jive wanted to ask why, but didn't get a chance.

"5 years, 10 years you mean?" She wondered why Ryu kept glancing behind them.

"Nope, 5 thousand, 10 thousand." Kyo started towards the door, but paused. That was when Jive felt it. It was like a wave pushing towards them, ushering to the door. That itself made her not want to touch it. Ripples exploded through her body, her every hair stood. Kyle and Ryu were frozen in their step; only widening their eyes let Jive know that they were still conscious. Kyo seemed more at ease than any of them, but he still looked uncomfortable.

_Touch the door._

Jive stretched her hand towards the heart shaped knob. The moment it made contact with her skin, she knew what was happening. Her senses became numb, and swirling grey dots clouded her vision. She tried fighting it, but the sensation was too strong.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**There was a small island. Or maybe a cloud. A large door led them to it.**_

_**They both thought it would hide them. **_

_**Just until they died.**_

_**But sadly, that day came faster than expected.**_

_We were fools to think that this would not happen._

_**This isn't supposed to happen. You're not… You can't do it.**_

_Sadly, that is not my choice anymore._

_**You can take it back!**_

_A contract with a devil? How do I take that back?_

_**I don't want to be left alone.**_

_I'm not afraid. If I go in your arms, then I wont be afraid…_

_**I love you.**_

_I love you. All of you. Even the devil that you are._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jive awoke with a bitter taste in her mouth. She just witnessed some couple's last moments together. That didn't exactly make her life any easier.

"Where am I?" She was resting on a very soft, extra big bed in an antique room. The bed itself seemed to be an antique. Polished wood was everywhere, same with black marble. Dressers lined up one side of the wall, each as old as the bed. The other wall held an oversized couch. Or at least, it looked like a couch. But one look told you that it was entirely satin, with the color of fresh blood. The only dents in the antique couch were 2 bodies sleeping on it. Kyle lay with half of his body over Ryu's legs, who by the way, was snoring very loudly.

"You're in Lovelace." Kyo walked through a door in front of the room. "You passed out at the gateway, another vision."

What Jive said next was completely unexpected. "The first Savior was a Devil."

Kyo froze in mid-action, staring at Jive. "How, what?"

"I don't know." Jive shook her head. "I just, know." Another word came into her head. "Magnus." It sounded odd, yet right. "His name was Magnus."

"Sweet Jesus…" Kyo scratched his head. "Magnus the Avenger?" Something in the way he said it, made Jive scared. "Please don't tell me it's Magnus the Avenger."

Jive opened her mouth to say no, but instead what came out was, "Yes."

Kyo sat on the edge of the bed. "You most likely don't even know who he is." Jive nodded. "Then, I'll have Ichi explain it to you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You seem to enjoy this pendant very much, young man." Naruto turned, startled, at the old man who stood next to him. "Are you a rose fan?"

"No…" Naruto didn't know how to explain it. "It's, familiar."

"Ah… I have been waiting for years to hear that." He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him inside. Kakashi started to follow, but Naruto stopped him.

"I'll be fine. This is personal." Naruto walked through the store, and was led to the counter.

"Yes, a fortune teller did tell me that you would come eventually. So many people have been wanting to buy that pendant, but none said that it was, familiar." The old man walked to the window, picked up the pendant, and walked back. He handed it to Naruto, who carefully took it.

"It's, the exact same one." Naruto stared at the delicate rose. "But what were you saying before? About the fortune teller?"

"She said a young man would be looking for a familiar rose. Oh, and she also had something else for me to tell you. But trust me, it's been years. Umm… what was it… something about a cherry… blossom perhaps?" Naruto grabbed the old man by his clothes and growled.

"What. Did. She. Say?"

Startled, the old man cleared his throat. "Ah, I remember now." He pushed away from Naruto. "She said, and I quote, 'A very dangerous and unpleasant journey you may face. But for a Cherry Blossom, it will be evil and darkness, and it will eventually turn into the dark itself. Only friendship, love, and misery will bring back the spark, but the dark will always be there, waiting.' Now, you may leave, and take the pendant with you."

Naruto walked out of the store, puzzled. His Sakura couldn't be the Cherry Blossom she was talking about. Turn into the dark? Not her… Never her…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive stared at a short man. Actually, the term short didn't really cover it. Maybe midget, or better yet, dwarf. Whatever the right word was, he was short. With a very long, black beard, and small glasses that rested on the tip of his nose. His hair was so white, that it was nearly invisible. Yes, invisible. His eyes were a dark brown, which held years and years of knowledge.

Jive stood there, along with Kyle and Ryu at her sides, waiting for the… short man… to stop talking to Kyo. Obviously, Kyo has been here before with Azura. Which meant the two had been chatting ever since they arrived. Ryu cleared his throat, quite rudely, Jive added. She wanted to ask him why he was so pissed off about every little single thing lately, but, well, right now the short man was the topic.

"This is Ichi, and this is Jive, the current Chosen." Ryu introduced everybody. "She would like to hear the story of Magnus, the Avenger."

Ichi cleared his throat. "Only if the Chosen will agree to one task afterwards." His voice sounded like a child, which enhanced his, uh, shortness. Jive nodded. "Then, I may begin." Jive was beginning to like this, dwarf. He cut right to the chase, without any questions. "Magnus was only a little boy when his family was wrongfully killed. People blamed him for it, thus forcing him to leave. When he was a teen, he met a beautiful girl in a field of flowers. She was as innocent as innocent gets. They talked, and met each day after that in the field. Eventually, she asked him of his past. He gave her the truth, afraid that he would be shunned. But instead, she hugged him, and told him that it was he, who was innocent, and not she. He asked what she meant, but she just smiled and shook her head. Later, he found out that she was known as the Chosen, the one who was picked from God to lead the world. That, as well, meant that she would be sacrificed to Heaven. In a hurry to save her, he signed a pact with a Devil, who offered him the power to save his loved one. The Devil and the man became one, and was soon hated by all. Devils were not loved, especially those chosen by the hands of God. But the girl did not care. Eventually, even a Devil could not save her. She was killed, accused of treason, and was hanged. The Devil then became an Avenger, and killed everyone who ever loved God."

Jive did not tell Ichi that the ending was wrong. She witnessed how it ended, but didn't quite understand why the girl had to die in the arms of the man. Not only did that bother her, but also the past of the Magnus. It reminded her of someone. Someone who betrayed her badly.

Kyo smiled, and Jive knew that smile. It meant that he didn't believe the last part either. But he didn't say anything other than, "That's all the information she needs right now. Thank you."

"But, then, I still dun get it." Kyle furrowed his eyebrows, trying to make sense of the story. Jive sighed and shook her head.

"Now Chosen, I have a mission for you."

Jive heard his request, and nodded. But her thoughts were still for the past of Magnus. If Itachi had found someone when he was shunned, would he have turned out the way he is? No… It didn't matter. Jive pretended that she didn't care, she pretended, because that was the only thing she could do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this is a surprise." Miako smiled.

"I've done the mission." Itachi stood emotionless.

"I know, my, you are a fantastic actor. Now, I have my part of the bargain." Miako showed him a small glass ball. In it, was the vision of a long, dark haired woman sitting silently in a cell. Her hair was tangled, and her face was filled with bruises. "But you must finish your part of the bargain." Miako carefully handed him a sword, only touching the very edge of the handle. The handle was carved out of dark marble, and was straight until it hit the blade. The blade itself was black as well, but had tiny, silver shards sticking out. It was incredibly sharp, with the edge titled to one side. Power flowed from it, into Itachi's hands. "Finally, someone who may hold it without trouble."

Itachi only stared at it. He knew what she wanted him to do, and he would pretend that it didn't bother him. But, after all, he was only pretending.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pretending is so simple and easy. You focus everything on your mission, your goal. But it is only difficult when the very thing you are trying to pretend doesn't matter, is connected with your path, what then can you do? But only pretend some more._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**There it is!!**

**Review please!!! They make me wanna write more!!**

**And it does have a Kingdom Hearts edge to it...**

**But a complete different story... So yup yup!**

_Lpreki93_


	20. Fight Little One Fight

_Fight. Fight._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a small house, a mother is fighting her alcoholic husband. In an apartment, a daughter is fighting off her abusive father. Each fight has their own reasons, and each fighter has their own goals.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive decided to go ahead and fulfill Ichi's request. At first, she thought it would be a simple, "Deliver a message," or maybe even a, "Assassinate this person." She never expected it to be a "Receive this item and come back alive" type of request. It seemed oddly suspicious to Jive. Kyle and Ryu joined her, leaving Kyo behind to chat with Ichi. The three were heading to a small church on the outside of the, uh, "town".

'**This place could hardly be called a town.' **Jive thought as she stared past the roads. The buildings were old-fashioned, and although they looked to be nearly ancient, the houses somehow managed to appear new. **'Looks like a replica of some really old town.' **The trees were perfectly green and healthy, decorated with blood-red apples hanging. Even the grass seemed to be shining with perfection. But this neat atmosphere wasn't what got Jive confused, it was the people walking around it.

Ladies wore long dresses, while the men wore suits. The dresses flared out near the hips, but sucked in the waist tightly. Each lady had long golden locks, and dazzling blue eyes. The men all had clean black hair, with piercing green eyes. Dressed in their usual outfits, Jive, Ryu and Kyle felt a little uncomfortable.

"Why is eva-one dressed da same?" Kyle asked.

"They look the same as well." Ryu carefully studied the place.

"Does it matter? This is their world, not ours. They probably think we're the weirdo's." Jive finally saw a small arrow that pointed into a long trail. The trail disappeared through a small forest. **'Does every damn world have a forest??' **The sign said, "Magnic", which told Jive that it was the right path.

"Is this where it is?" Ryu stared down the long trail. His eyes were not quite focused, but rather dazed looking.

"Ryu, is something wrong?" Jive knew something was happening, something that neither her nor Kyle knew about. And that didn't exactly ease her.

"Everything is fine. Just fine." Ryu walked down the long trail, leaving Jive and Kyle to follow along.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take very long for them to find the abandoned church. The outside was a gray that was so old; it had already begun to chip away. Long lines of steps lead up to the two front doors, or at least where the doors would be. Instead, there were only two large gaping holes, as if someone had knocked out the doors before. It was already nightfall, which made it impossible to see inside. Several long windows were lined up on both sides, each with the same picture of a dove. The ground where the church stood should have been just plain dirt, but unlike the rest of the area, it was marble. Someone had taken his or her time in building this church, that much was obvious. Jive took one step towards the church, but stopped instantly. Something was waiting inside for them. Something that overflowed with power. It sent chills down her spine, and made her hesitate. Kyle and Ryu both noticed, and started to take out their weapons. Jive touched where the cherry blossom would have been on her neck, but remembered that she didn't have it. **'Shit.'** She wasn't so sure which one of her powers worked in this world, it was either her guns, her power of elements, or maybe even the powers that she had not been able to train with. The three stood there, waiting for the others to move.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked around, very confused. Neither Kakashi nor Sasuke could be found. He had only been away for maybe 5 or 10 minutes, and already he was lost. Clutching the rose pendant, he started to walk down the long street filled with shops. **'Maybe Kakashi went to some perverted store…' **Naruto looked through all the windows, and didn't find a sign of either of the two.

"Chirp."

Naruto heard something buzzing in his ear.

"Chirp."

He turned around quickly, but found nothing.

"Chirp!!"

Swatting at his ear, he felt a little black creature resting on this shoulder. "Kuon!!" Naruto smiled at the little creature.

"Chirp!!" Kuon flew down the street, and took a sharp left turn. Naruto hurried to follow him.

"Have you seen Kakashi or Sasuke??" He asked, but got no reply. Kuon led him to a small alleyway. "Kuon, what are we doing here?"

"Chirp." Kuon pushed Naruto into a wall.

"Ow! What!" Kuon just kept pushing until a small black cloud appeared.

"Chirp Chirp!" Kuon yelled frantically.

"**Kuon!"** Somebody yelled from behind. Naruto looked and found Ryo running towards them. "Stop!"

Naruto understood now. Kuon was trying to get him away from Ryo. "I promised Sakura that I'd see her again! If I stay with you, I may never keep that promise!" With that, Naruto rushed into the black cloud, with Kuon tagging behind him. Ryo's hand got through the vortex, before it vanished all together.

"**DAMN!"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"A… second chance?" Tsunade stared into violet eyes.

"Yes. I found a way to make it possible. I have been looking for this opportunity since I can remember. A second chance to restart everything." Miako gave a sad smile. "Perhaps, with this, there will be worlds that will be saved, unlike mine."

"What about, the plans that you've been talking about." Tsunade looked into Miako's eyes, and saw true sadness in them.

"Those plans are only for the most extreme circumstances. Maybe, if she chooses right this time, then she, herself, will be saved as well."

Both Miako and Tsunade stared into the others eyes, daydreaming about a world where none of the past events had occurred. One dreamt about a special girl who was like a daughter to her, living the way she was suppose to. The other dreamt of the home she had lost, and wondered if she will ever feel like she belonged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are losing her to her own disbeliefs."

"Perhaps she needs to be reminded."

"No, she will fail."

"But the plans?"

"They will go as planned, this way, we have a little longer to make sure they are foolproof."

"And the boy?"

"He is dangerous. Keep an eye out."

"Yes sir."

"Make sure she is heading the right way, even after the… event has passed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive stared inside the church. It was simple enough, with pews leading up to the front. However, a large statue of a dove sat in the front. Jive saw a small glittering stone placed in the middle of the dove's eyes. **'That's what we have to retrieve.'** She thought and signaled it to the other two. No one took a step, afraid of what was to come. Jive took a deep breath and wandered in further. She was already down to the dove, and yet nothing had happened. Kyle and Ryu moved up besides her.

"Shit!" Ryu ducked as a small knife whizzed past the air. Jive spotted another three and blocked them with her knives, sending them flying out to the other side. One of the benches was pushed aside, and a cloaked figure sprung to her. She spotted the knife in its hands, before she saw the other two figures that were ganging up on her. Kyle and Ryu were currently busy with their own-cloaked men, so Jive was on her own. Her first move was to throw some knives at them, to see if it worked. It didn't. Instead they went straight through them. Two of them came up to her, leaving the one to stand behind. Each threw the knife at her. Carefully dodging them, she took out her gun and forced extra chakra into it. The bullets shot out with a power so exploding, that it forced Jive to be nearly knocked away. The bullet soared into one enemy, dissolving him into a puddle of water. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her neck and sent her flying into the wall. With a burst, she pounded into the wall and slid to the floor. Two cloaked men stood in front of her, each with the same small knife. She slid her leg beneath theirs and tripped them, gaining a small second to get free from them. She fired a chakra-infused bullet into one, and watched as it dissolves as well.

The remaining enemy flung out her outstretched arms nearly lightning-fast and threw her gun nearly twenty feet away. **'Shit.'** Jive ran towards it, but arms came at her legs, causing her to fall onto the ground. She looked up in time to see the figure pounce at her. Instinctively, she pointed at the bench next to him, and sent thoughts to it. **'Hit it from behind.'** From afar, she sent chakra into that thought, and ordered it to move. The cloaked figure was surprised as the bench pushed into him. Jive sat up and pointed back at the bench. **'Break a sharp piece off' **She ordered it, and was soon carrying a very pointed piece of wood in her hand. Powering it with chakra, she threw it into the enemy's body. In the same manner as before, it dissolved into a puddle as well. **'That was easy…' **She thought as she picked up her gun. She aimed it at the remaining figures in the room. Two were currently trying to hit Ryu, and one already had Kyle by his neck. Once again, she infused it the chakra, and shot each with perfect aim. Kyle and Ryu stared as they vanished, leaving only water.

"A new power?" Kyle asked. Jive looked at what she had done, and knew what it was.

"I can send chakra into inanimate objects, and control them." Jive began climbing onto the dove.

"It's not that easy." She froze as she heard a familiar voice. "You see, there are so many things that you can do, just don't know it yet. I can teach you everything." Ryo walked up the long aisle towards Jive.

"I'd rather learn it on my own, thank you very much." Jive continued to climb.

"It's such a pity that you refuse to cooperate. You have no idea what powers you possess." Kyo was now standing in front of the dove.

"She doesn't care about her powers!" Ryu yelled. Jive looked as he clutched his hands into fists. "So leave her alone."

"If she knew what she was capable of, then I'm sure she would disagree."

"Leave. Now." Kyle spoke in a voice so low, that Jive didn't recognize it.

"Don't get testy with me." Kyo did a sound that almost sounded like a growl. "Stop." Jive was on the dove's head now, and was reaching for the glittering stone. "I didn't come here to chit chat, I came here to receive that very stone." Kyo stared up at Jive, ignoring the two boys at his back.

"Well, we got here first." Jive's fingertips brushed the very top of the stone, but froze. She looked down as she saw Kyo with his arm pointed towards her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." As Jive touched the stone, a shudder broke out. Lightning struck the church, and the roof broke in two. Kyle and Ryu ran towards Jive, but were pushed back by an invisible force. "I will not let someone interrupt this." He put up a force field that held the two boys back.

"Jive!" They both yelled as Kyo pounded on the dove, breaking it in two. Jive fell along with it, trying to get a hold of the stone. It rolled to the corner, but Kyo blocked the path off.

"Fight me. Fight me, and see if you still do not want to know what your powers can be." He grabbed Jive's wrist, and flung her into the crushed dove. She screamed as she felt tiny shards entering her back. Grabbing her gun, she aimed it right at his head. He dodged the bullet and smashed the floor, making Jive's knees buckle under her.

"You're still so weak." He said. Jive sent thoughts to the hard broken stone that settled into pieces. She flung pieces at Ryo, sending along extra chakra. He tried dodging them, but there were too many. Pieces hit him at every side, making him whimper only a little. Eventually, he began pounding into every one, making the stone nothing but a puddle of dust. "Is that all you've got!?" He ran towards her and aimed a punch. Jive blocked it with her arm, but the sudden burst sent her to the ground. With his weight on top of hers, she found it hard to move. He sent another punch her way, and it collided with her face. Jive spit out blood as she bit his wrist and brought him kneeling, trying to wiggle out of her grasp. Quickly, she sent some more chakra into the stone and ordered it to carve itself into a small knife. She sent his face a chakra-powered punch, and watched as he was flung away from her. She grabbed the stone knife that appeared in front of her and charged at him, slashing across his face.

As she backed up, she ordered for another stone knife. Ryo flung power out into the air, and Jive found herself being smashed into the wall again. She looked up in time to see Ryo come at her, and was nearly unconscious as he began bashing her face over and over again. He thrust another bolt of power. She was already against the wall, which made it hard for her to be thrown against it; so instead, she was forced against it hard enough to make an imprint.

'**This is it…' **She thought as he continued to sock her. **'I have to do something…'** She remembered how he use to be, the "charming" man she first met. Quickly, she decided what she was going to do. She brought her arms around his neck, and placed her lips against his hard. Jive pushed her body against his, so that he was forced to stop hurting her. The moment she felt him stop, she pierced his back with the two stone knives. She plunged them deep in his back, and felt them hit against something. Ryo's scream hit her ears, and she was pulled up along with him as he stood. Jive took the opportunity and kicked him with chakra, flinging him far away from her. She sent chakra into all of the benches, and forced them to split into separate pieces. She bent over his gasping body that lay on the ground.

"Itachi warned me about you." She said. "I should have listened." With that, she pierced his body with all of the split parts of the wood, making sure that every single part of his body couldn't get up.

"Why…" He whispered with blood pouring out of his mouth. "You're not… strong…"

"No, but you're weak." Jive sent more pieces of wood into him, along with carves pieces of stone. She felt as he took his last breath. She felt him think his last thought. She felt his soul leave his body. And just like that, she felt him die.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke with a sharp turn. **'Sakura…' **was his first thought. He laid up, and found himself on a bed. The sheets were black. The pillows were black, and the curtains were black.

"You are awake." A voice said. Naruto looked up to see three men in the doorway.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Naruto."

"Who are you?" Naruto stared at the man in the middle.

"**I am Him."**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi stared into the moon that night. **'What was the feeling?'** he wondered. **'Sakura, what on earth did you do this time?'**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jive took the clear stone and held it in her hands. She felt Kyle place a hand on hers, but Ryu was standing far away.

"You killed him…" He whispered. "Just like that…"

Jive looked back at the dead Ryo. "Yeah. I did."

She stared at his form, and felt no sympathy at all. He just laid there, dead. She searched for a feeling, anywhere. But the feeling wasn't remorse, or guilt. It was excitement. Jive forgot how wonderful the feel of it was. To have someone's life in your hands. Jive stared at the dead body, and felt need. The need to do it again. It bothered her, that it didn't bother her. She didn't want to feel happy about it, but she did. Killing was her thing. Fighting until the end. To kill is to live. To survive. And she did what she had to. She killed to survive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_People have different reasons for fighting. People fight for different goals. And fighters have different morals. __**To kill is to Survive.**__ And this young girl just remembered the killer she once was, after she ran away from her home, and before she got into the middle of hell. She remembered it, because at one time, that was the only thing she was._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There! Next chapter! I' m still new at the fighting scenes… you know.**

**I love reviews btw!! They encourage me!**

**This chap may not have gotten to explain stuff, but it was kind of the intro to the whole action stuff.**

**Oh and it most likely will end with Ita/Saku. Unless I somehow fall down the stairs, forget my memory, and end with something else.**

**Actually, I can imagine a good ending with Naru/Saku.**

**But ending is a looooong way ahead.**

_**Lpreki93**_


	21. Realize

Realizations…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Someone once said, "Tis better to have love and lost, rather than to not love at all." Ever since then, people have been realizing for the first time in their life, that love has a greater power than lost. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You understand your mission?" Miako played with her black hair.

"Yes." Itachi walked out the door. Miako smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive looked at herself in a mirror. Her face was bloodied with bruises. One jaded eye looked very close to just falling out all together. Her back should have been broken, but instead it was just covered with scraped that were already healed. **'I'm healing fast…'** She hadn't even tried to heal herself yet. Closing her eyes, she rested her hands on either side of her face. She felt the warm sensation as she healed her face. Opening her eyes in time to find the green aura disappearing, she saw that her face was perfectly healed. Her eye looked normal, and there was no sign of a fight anywhere on her cheeks. **'I'm getting pretty damn good at this.'** She sighed and thought about Ryo. He was dead, and she felt good about it.

"Jive!" Kyle's voice rang through the door. "Ya still there?"

"Yeah. Hold on." She walked out of the bathroom into the hallway. Kyle and Kyo were waiting for her. "Where's Ryu?" She asked as they walked to Ichi's office.

"He's resting." Kyo examined Jive's face. "You healed it?"

"Yeah. It's just one of my natural abilities." With that, she headed inside Ichi's office with Kyle and Kyo behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want?" Naruto eyed the man in the middle.

"I want your help." He rested his hand on Naruto's head. "You have a close connection to her. This may help greatly."

"Who?" Naruto didn't really want to know the answer. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The man smiled and motioned for the other two to leave. "I am Him. Have you not heard of me?"

"'Course not." Naruto started to stand up. The man grabbed his neck and flung him at the wall.

"You are such an incompetent fool." Naruto was led back to the bed. "However, you are the one who will help us." He knocked Naruto unconscious and motioned for a small black figure to come. "Kuon, lead him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what is this stone suppose to do anyway?" Jive examined the small rock. It seemed to change colors with every small movement. First red, then blue, to green, then back to red. The stone was a perfect circle, and fit inside her palms perfectly. It shone in the light, and gave off a welcoming feeling. Ryu quietly walked into the room, standing just behind Jive.

"Would you like to know yourself?" Ichi motioned to her gloves. "The memory it brings. Would you like to see it?"

Jive thought about that. "No." She looked into Ichi's eyes, and felt a voice inside her head. She tried ignoring it, but it was there.

"_It is not just a memory, Sakura. But a world. Go to it. Go to him." _It was Ichi's voice. Jive began to slip off her glove. Ryu put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't do it." He warned her. Jive knew that he heard the voice in her head as well. But something kept tugging her glove off. Kyle and Kyo walked towards Ichi.

"What are you doing to her?" Kyle asked but got no reply. Ichi kept his eyes focused on Jive.

"Jive! No!" Ryu tried to grab a hold of her hand, but it was to late. Jive already had her ungloved hand on the stone, and felt arms catching her as she fell. Distant voices called out to her, but they were inaudible. Her vision was masked by grayness, as she fell into darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi sighed. And sighed again. He lost both of his pupils. Sasuke ran off, and Naruto disappeared. He sat in a small bar, drinking. His lazy eyes scanned the area. People happily drank off their problems.

"Kakashi?" A voice whispered in his ear. He turned but found nothing. "Come back. Konoha is in a war." The voice oddly resembled Tsunade. A black cloud appeared next to him, unknown to the bar's visitors. "Konoha needs you."

"What about the others?" Kakashi said into the air.

"Worry about them later. Konoha is being badly beat. Miako had greatly lied."

Kakashi walked into the cloud, not bothering to ask what Miako had lied about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke took a step back and sent a kunai flying into the air. With a sudden burst of hand motions, the forest before him evaporated, leaving only piles of ash. He trudged through the forgotten forest, and kept all his senses out. He burned any signs of life along his path, angry enough to scare anyone off. Power radiated off him. He smelled the blood and stench of death, before he even got the village. The ground was stained with red, with decapitated bodies piled up. He looked for any signs of life, but found none.

'**This is where we meet.' **He sat down on a bench, not minding the blood that rested on it. **'Itachi.'**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive awoke with a headache. Nausea settled in her stomach. She felt her insides slither up, and found herself vomiting before she even knew it. Jive kneeled slowly, and saw that she was in an empty room, resting on the cold hard floor. She looked out a window, and her eyes widened at the sight that stretched out before her. Gallons of blood poured out over the abandoned streets. Buildings were cut apart, just like the bodies that lie dead and cold on the ground. The stench of the disaster made her feel ready to pour her insides out, but she held it in. Carefully, she walked out through a door next to the window. **'Where am I?" **She thought as she walked around the lonely village. A voice rang in her head.

_This is the aftershock of the war. _

Jive hurriedly searched around.

_Every world out there will end up like this. This is what the war does._

She felt a familiar presence.

_This is what you have to stop._

Jive ran in the direction that was pulling her. With eyes wide, she saw Sasuke look up at her from a bench. His eyes were swirling with the sharingan. He stood, and shook his head,

"Sasuke?" Jive hurried to him, but was knocked back with a force.

"Stay away, Sakura." Sasuke ran with a sudden speed Jive didn't know he had.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Jive ran after him, trying to catch up. She followed him into an alleyway. Her hand reached out to him, but he knocked away. She found herself against the wall, with a kunai pressed against her neck. She looked up into his eyes, and saw that no one was home.

"Sasuke?" She whispered. The kunai pressed deeper. Her breathing quickened as she struggled out of the grasp. "What's wrong?" She felt a line of blood drop to her breastbone. Quickly, Sasuke licked the blood off. Jive gasped and closed her eyes, She didn't want to hurt him, but it was obvious that something was wrong. **'Please…'** She was afraid that she couldn't control her powers. That maybe she will do something that she'll regret later on. **'What's wrong?'** Sasuke's teeth bit her neck gently. **'Damn it.'** She pushed him off and swept him to his feet with her legs. He struggled to get up, but she held him down. **'He's holding back…' **She thought. But the thought ended when Sasuke bit her arm and kicked her off of him. He held out two kunai's and send both at her. She blocked both of them by ducking and running towards him. He grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall. Jive rested her palms on the wall and sent extra chakra into it. The wood came out flying towards Sasuke and locked him in the wall across from her. He sent a force flying out and crushed the wood. The force knocked Jive to her feet. She got up and blocked two more kunai's. Sasuke chased her out of the alleyway. **'He's still holding back. But he's strong.**' Jive entered an abandoned building. Sasuke walked through as she was running up the stairs, but something held her down, and forced her to fall on the steps. Sasuke pinned her arms as she struggled up. The position was not comfortable, and the edges of the stairway was cutting into her stomach. Sasuke bit into her neck hard, and clawed her arms. Jive screamed out and tried to put chakra into the metal stairs. She felt them rise up, but with Sasuke tearing her neck out, it was hard to concentrate. She tried tugging at the stairs more forcefully, and finally got what she wanted. The steps that they were above broke in, causing Sasuke to slide off of her.

Jive jumped over to the next set of steps, and ran up the rest of the stairs. She felt Sasuke run up with her. The upstairs had nothing but an empty room with no windows, Jive spotted another set of stairs, but a force pushed her into the wall. She turned around with her hand to steady her on the wall, and saw Sasuke standing near the entrance. Jive rested her back on the wall, and sat down. She could hardly move at this point. Her stomach thumped, and made her wince. The headache she previously had began to come back. Sasuke walked towards her, and held out a hand. Jive stared out the hand as a small blue ball began glowing. **'The Chidori?'** She thought. It didn't exactly feel the Chidori, and as the blue ball began to burn red, she knew it was something different all together. Jive tried sending out chakra, but just trying made her vision blurry. She was left to stare as Sasuke lifted his arm.

Just as Sasuke began to throw the ball at Jive, a sudden figure pounded into him, causing the ball to be thrown right next to Jive's head. Sasuke struggled out of the figures grasp, but couldn't. Jive's vision was blurry, but she felt the familiar aura. She focused on the person that was holding Sasuke down. The black hair, the long black cloak with red clouds. **'Itachi?'** Jive tried standing up, but failed. She saw Itachi twist Sasuke's neck. And watched with wide eyes as Sasuke fell limp in his arms. "Is he…?"

"Alive. Yes." Itachi laid Sasuke on the ground and stood. He turned to look at Jive, and then walked up the stairs. Jive struggled to stand, and found that not only could she manage to walk, but also she didn't vomit neither. She carefully walked up the steps, and found that Itachi had vanished. She stood on a rooftop, overlooking the ruined village. She walked back down, and was surprised to see that Sasuke had disappeared as well. **'Can anything ever make any sense?'**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo paced around his room. Jive was still not up from her, trance, or whatever it's called. Nothing was going right for them. Nothing.

_Don't worry so much._

He heard someone say.

_You were always a little worrier._

The voice was so painfully familiar. "Azura?" He whispered in the air.

_Everything is going all right. _

"This never happened to us…"

_I have something to show you…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi took in his surroundings. Konoha was blown up; at least, it looked like it. The remains of buildings were scattered, people rushed around frightened. Smoke polluted the once-cleaned air. "What happened??"

"A war." Tsunade came in from behind him. "It started early."

"Sakura…" Kakashi whispered.

"Yes…" Tsunade took a deep breath. Her heart has been crushed by recent discoveries. "It was she. Sakura… She did this."

Miako watched from a distance and frowned. She needed to start her plan now. To save the poor village from Sakura. To save Sakura from what she will become.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo stood on the lone hill that overlooked the ocean. Azura stood beside him.

"I missed you so much." He whispered.

_It hasn't been that long. _Azura smiled brightly at him. _You still look young and cute as ever._

Kyo blushed. "Why, all of a sudden, I thought you were gone…"

Azura lowered her eyes and clutched the small blossom necklace that rested on her neck.

_A recent event has let me come back. Only to watch over them. _She took Kyo's hand in hers. _Remember, Kyo that we did not get so far. So we do not know where to go from here._

Kyo stared out into the ocean. "I don't want another journey. I just want to be with you." His hand clutched Azura's. "That's all I want."

_Now that you know her, that you have protected her. Do not tell me that you don't care. Even as an older brother, that you do not wish to protect her. _

"I… What do I protect her from?" Kyo looked into the white eyes.

_This war is not the only thing to fight. There are new enemies, new friends, new worlds, new everything. A million new wars._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that all about!" Jive held Ichi at his throat. "You showed me nothing but a slaughtered village!"

"Please, dear, settle down." Ichi set his palms on Jive's arms. "I promise you what I showed you will be very helpful." Jive put him down and walked away. Kyle and Ryu stood at her back.

"Explain." Jive ordered.

"Well, first of all, did you not recognize the village?" Jive shook her head. "My dear, how sad. Was it really that ruined? The poor village you did not recognize was Konoha."

Jive felt something deep in the pit of her stomach. An invisible hand slapped her face. Her eyes widened and remembered it. How could she have recognized it? "That… no it wasn't."

"At the end of the year, the war will take its toll on Konoha, and every other world there is. I showed you just a small preview."

"And, who will start this war?" Ryu asked from behind. He placed his hand on Jive's shoulder, and left it there.

"The Chosen."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You failed. Why?" Miako eyed Itachi suspiciously.

"You sent Sasuke… Why?" Itachi held his ground.

"I was hoping for a little brotherly reunion. That's all."

"He was power crazed. That was not his own doing."

"I need Sakura to put on my own plan. I did not expect Sasuke to become a lunatic." She motioned at a wrapped sword that lay on a couch. "With my plan, there will be no need for that."

"I know." Itachi walked out the door with his eyes closed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive stared at the dancing audience. She was in a large ballroom, sent to guard anyone who tried to ruin it. It was a mission sent by Ichi. Laughing blondes danced gracefully with handsome brunettes.

"Don't be worried bout wat Ichi said Jive!" Kyle said next to her. "We all know dat won't happen!"

"I know Kyle." Jive stood from the table and walked away. She spotted Ryu flirting with another happy blonde. Both Ryu and Kyle had on tuxedos, while she had on her normal outfit. Jive saw a suspicious staircase that was hidden in the corner. A large plant his it from plain view. **'The hell?'** She thought as she moved the plant. **'Are people here really that dumb?'** She walked up the staircase, and found that it led to a small room. The only thing in the room was a statue of a lion. Jive examined the lion, and found nothing different about it. The only thing that worried about her, was the aura it gave off. As Jive looked into the eyes, she knew why it was so odd.

Jive ducked before the lion could slash her with its claws. She drew out her gun and aimed it at the head. Pouring chakra in it, she fired. The bullet sunk into the lion, and made it whimper. Jive took the time to take her knife out and threw it into where the bullet landed. With a shake of the head, both the bullet and knife flew out. Jive dodged both and tried sending out chakra to the walls. Something was wrong. The chakra bounced off the walls, into the lion. With a sudden new burst of power, the lion roared and pounded into Jive. She shot another bullet into it, but it just sunk inside. Jive tried to run away, but she felt claws wrap around her neck. She was flown across the room, and ended up on the wall. She spotted another set of stairs that went up, and tried running for it. But the lion cut the escape off, and growled. A kunai flew into the lion's mane and exploded. But instead of chunks of animal exploding, it was dust. A hand grabbed hers and pulled her up the stairs. She looked down and saw endless and endless numbers of people running up the first set of stairs. The look in their eyes were crazed, and instead of normal teeth smiling at her, the people had a full set of razor shaped jaws, like a shark.

Jive looked up to see who it was, but only got a glimpse of a long dark coat before they turned a corner. The hand kept tugging her up, until she spotted a door. They both pounded through the door and shut it lock behind them. With the door safely closed and locked, Jive looked at her rescuer. Itachi stood staring down the long building. They were on a rooftop.

"The door wont keep them away for long." Itachi said. Jive stared at him. He looked exactly the same, as if nothing had happened before.

"If you're expecting me to say thank you, you're wrong." Jive stared into his eyes. The Sharingan was off, so they were nothing but solid black.

"I'm not expecting anything." He turned to look at her. Pounding could be heard against the door, but both didn't care.

"So why did you save me? I thought you were ordered to kill me anyways?" Jive turned to look at the sky. She wondered what happened to Kyle and Ryu.

"I'm jeopardizing my own mission here." Itachi said softly. "Don't be such a pain in the ass."

"Me?" Jive said a little to loudly. "What do you expect? You nearly kill me, then you save me two times, and act like nothing is wrong? If you expect for me to just fall in love with you all over again, then you're being the pain in the ass." As she spoke the words, she knew that she would regret them later on.

"Last time… what you said…" Itachi tried to pick out his words carefully. "Was that the… truth?"

"Even if it was, it doesn't matter now." Jive whispered. "Not like you would care about anything like that."

Itachi gave her a pained look. "Miako…"

"Don't you say her name!" Jive yelled at him. "I've had enough of her ruining my life! This is about you! Not her! You!"

"Just tell me… was it true or not?" Itachi whispered.

Jive stared at him and felt tears stinging in the corner of her eyes.

"Yes…"

"You'll need this then." He said and threw her the cherry blossom necklace.

Jive looked down at the small necklace in her palms, and then looked up only to find that Itachi was gone. Kyle and Ryu came pounding through the door.

"Ya okay?" You okay?" They both yelled at the same time.

"I don't know…" She whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo stared at a picture of him and Azura. He traced her smiling figure and sighed. It had been a while since they had been together. The memories only made it more painful.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A realization is to figure out something, something that you knew all along, but never admitted to yourself. To realize that what you have lost, makes you think about the possibilities. You question every action of yours. And wait for the outcome to come._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There!**

**Im going to the movies now.**

**Soo… enjoy!**

_**Lpreki93**_


	22. Promises

**A/N. Don't own Naruto… If I did… I'd be rich.**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Always promising things. Things that you're never sure you'll fulfill. People may die, promises may fall, but every time you promise something, you're promising a piece of yourself to someone._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"It's time for us to be going now." Jive said. "I have to go back to Konoha." She stared at Ichi, waiting for his response.

"I believe you are right." Ichi stood and walked over to a glass case in his office. "But there is something I wish for you to mail for me." He opened it up with a small key in his pocket and took out an envelope. "The address is already stamped. This is a world you will be going to soon, until then, please do not open it." Jive nodded. She turned to both Kyle and Ryu, and sighed.

"There's something I have to do in Konoha. By myself." She wasn't surprised when both of the boys began to protest.

"There's no way we're going to let you go by yourself." Ryu said.

"We've been a team." Kyle whispered, looking at the ground.

"This journey is mine. I can't have you two be a part of it anymore." Jive walked up to Kyle, giving him a smile. "This wont be the last time we meet. I promise. But I've decided that I can't run from myself anymore. I have to make things right, one at a time. And Konoha is the most important thing to me, I have to save it… but not as Jive." Ichi opened up a black portal. Kyle nodded, but didn't seem to be happy. Ryu took a hold of Jive's arm.

"You promise?" He asked. "After you take care of your home, we'll go back to being a team, and we'll save all the other worlds… promise?" His green eyes become glossy, but Jive knew he was not one to cry.

"I **promise**." But Jive knew what she was doing. She was making yet another promise. Another promise, she wasn't sure she could keep. Jive turned to the portal, took a deep breath, and walked through it without looking back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The war will not start. At least until the Secret is revealed." Miako and Tsunade spoke with each other.

"Are you so sure that this… 'Secret' will be strong enough to tear Konoha apart?" Tsunade asked. She questioned what this Secret was.

"I can still remember what happened to my World. Tsunade, if it breaks out, it will not only damage Konoha, but this entire World as well. The villagers will tear it to shreds… And then, **He** will come. But instead of saving the World as promised, he destroys it. And takes all the matter and material for himself." Miako spoke of **Him**.

"What is he planning?" But they both knew that answer.

"**He** is the one who will reveal the secret. **He** takes it as an advantage. I was once romantic with **Him**. **He** told me all his plans, but know I've seen inside of **Him**. And I know what wrong I've done. But there is still so much I have yet to do. Tsunade, trust me one more time. I promise I will do right."

Tsunade looked into those violet eyes. "Promise?" She asked, knowing full and well that Miako had something else in mind.

"**Promise**."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive went through the portal back to Konoha. Her mind was set on nothing but her mission. So far, all her goodbyes had been teary. But this time she was not going to cry. The portal had taken her to the Hokage Stone. Jive walked through the village, and wondered why it was so empty. She remembered the images of the after-war effects, but still couldn't remember it as Konoha. Everything was still in its place, but Jive knew better. A war was indeed coming, but she had to do all she could to prevent the worst possible. Ichi had told her she would be the one to start the war. If that was true, Jive wasn't sure what would happen. Jive went to the first place she could think of. Ino's tombstone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have to stop **Him **this time." Kyo told Azura. "If we don't, **He** will actually be able to complete **His** plans."

_Sakura is strong enough to stop him. She is the Chosen. It is unfortunate that her destiny will be out of place, comparing to the rest of ours._

Kyo held his hand out, aiming to take a strand of Azura's hair, but his hand went through it. Frowning, Kyo turned around. "I never met **Him** before. It'll be a shock to be able to plant a face with the name."

_I'd be very surprised if he had a face. All his similarities to… Him… would be exact. It was, however, his wish._

"That sick bastard." Kyo spoke with venom. "Azura, this will end. And when it does, I'll be able to come with you." Azura smiled sweetly. "I **promise**."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who is He?" Naruto asked himself. Lying in the bed, he smacked Kuon who was currently buzzing around the small white room.

"Don't worry about **Him**, but you, you have to leave at once." A little girl opened the door to Naruto's room. "I arranged for the guards to be busy at this hour. You have to leave and find her." Dressed in the standard maid outfit, the little girl turned her bright yellow eyes and soft blonde hair towards the hallway outside. "Hurry."

"But…" Kuon, who was trying to lead him outside, pushed Naruto. "Damn it, just which side are you on?" The little girl laughed and took Kuon.

"He is on my side. I told him to watch over you and bring you to me. Now please, trust me, **He** will be coming soon." She took Naruto's hand and dashed out of the room. "It would take to long to lead you all the way to the actual outside, so I'll transport you in the garden. Sadly, that's nearly five floors down from here." They both sprinted down the long hallway. Naruto paid attention to every detail. The walls weren't made of stone, but of glass. The floors were also glass too, invisible but solid. "The room **He **had you in was one of the only rooms that had stone walls and floors." The little girl told him. "There is also a magic barrier in it, so I couldn't transport you in there."

They were coming up to the end of the hallway. A large set of doors blocked their path. The little girl said something to herself, and the doors opened. Naruto stopped just before he entered, seeing that it was a large empty room with no floors.

"Just follow my every step." The little girl ordered him to. She took a few steps, and Naruto thought she was walking on air. But as he watched closely, he saw small ripples appearing where her feet stepped.

"An invisible set of stairs…" Naruto remarked. He followed her, carefully stepping downwards.

"You there! What are you doing with him? He is a prisoner!" Two guards rushed in, yelling at the little girl.

"Shit!" She whispered, and Naruto wondered if a little girl should be saying those things, but his thoughts quickly ended. "Fight!" The little girl yelled at him. Instantly, Naruto made hand seals.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, making his Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. He sent a dozen clones to each guard. Surprisingly enough, the guards weren't that strong. The little girl took a hold of Naruto's arm and sprinted back down the invisible stairs.

"We have to hurry. If they set off the alarm before we reach the garden we both will be found out!" She saw the suspicious glances he casted her. "You can trust me! I **promise**!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large trees blocked Jive's view of the sun. Ino's tombstone had fresh flowers. A card attached to them read, "Nara."

"I'm sorry…" Jive whispered.

"She would hate it if you apologized to her." Shikamaru appeared, holding another bouquet of fresh flowers in his arms. "If anything, I'm sure she'd rather have you do something about it."

"I know." Jive said. "Which is exactly what I plan on doing. Is Miako home?"

"She should be. Tsunade has let her take over Konoha completely now. Sakura… Jive… who ever the hell you are now, promise you'll take Miako out." Shikamaru placed the flowers on Ino's grave.

"Miako isn't the one who needs to be taken care of." Jive said. "It's the one who had been hiding in the shadows for quite some time now. And I plan on finding him." She smiled up at Shikamaru. "And for now, you can call me Sakura."

Shikamaru smiled as he watched Jive leave. "So damn troublesome you are…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After running down the invisible stairs, and barging into the only room that wasn't made of glass, Naruto fell on his butt to catch his breath. The soft smell of flowers filled his nostrils, and his eyes welcomed the green scenery of the garden.

"We have to hurry." The little girl opened up a black portal. "I have to stay here, but this portal will lead you back to your world."

"What's your name?" Naruto asked her.

"Reya, I'm a part of the Southern District. Now please, I'll see you again one day, although it might not be me who you see." Before Naruto had the chance to ask her what she meant, Kuon, following after him, pushed him into the portal.

Reya turned around just as the guards opened the door.

"That was not smart… Reya." **He**, hiding his face in the shadows, remarked. "I am sorry, but the consequences will not be pleasant."

"I accept my punishment. But please, sir, listen to me. I have been acting as a spy for the Southern District. I can tell you this, Sakura will defeat you." Reya got down on her knees. "And I'll be born again to see your defeat." **He **motioned for another guard to come forward. The selected guard held an axe in his hands.

"I'll be glad to, sir." The guard took his axe and swung it over his head. Reya lowered her head and held her arms out, as if she was a free bird.

**He **looked away as the loud thump of an axe collided with the girls head. A small, inaudible whisper was heard throughout the room as the dead body thumped against the floor.

_I Promise._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've come back." Miako turned around, her smile reminded Jive of a snakes venomous tooth. "I'm quite surprised truthfully. I thought you'd be on your journey."

"I am on my journey." Jive said. "Don't pretend to be oblivious."

"This isn't the last battle, Sakura." Miako motioned towards the door leading to the hallway. The two women stood inside Tsunade's office. "I am not the last boss."

"I understand that. But you're the path that will lead me to **Him**." Jive took out her two guns. "I won't let someone else get involved this time."

"Too late." Miako smiled as Tsunade, her eyes blank with confusion, entered. "It seems as if someone else is already involved." Sakura called out to Tsunade, but she just stood there, staring at Jive as if she was an enemy.

'**I have to fight Miako without hurting Tsunade-sama…' **Jive thought to herself. **'Damn.'**

Miako took a step behind Tsunade. Jive poofed into a puff of cloud and reappeared behind Miako, but Tsunade was a step ahead.

Tsunade converted a small bit of chakra into electricity, and attempted to hit Jive in the arm, but Jive ducked and planted a kick on Tsunade's shins. Miako leapt farther away from Jive, but close enough to be protected by Tsunade. Jive dodged a series of hits from Tsunade, but couldn't get enough control to attack back. Finally, she saw a weak spot in Tsunade's stomach and punched there, gathering all her chakra up. Tsunade made hand seals and healed the punch.

"Damn it…" Jive couldn't fight Tsunade without hurting her. She ran towards a bookcase and flung it at her, revealing an open spot near Tsunade's back. Jive used her chakra to rip a corner of the bookcase off. Miako looked interested in this new power. Using the chunk of wood, she split it up into five small wooden spikes with the ends of them being dull. Jive sent them flying towards Tsunade's back, one hitting her pressure point on her neck.

"Now that was cheating." Miako frowned as Tsunade fell unconscious. "If I had known about your new power that battle would've been much more interesting."

"No more fighting." Jive said. "I want you to explain why you're so keen on killing me."

"Why? Isn't it obvious?" Miako laughed when Jive picked up Tsunade's body and placed it behind her. "Because of you, this entire world will be destroyed! Now, killing you isn't the only option. But I need your body, dead or alive, to save not only this world, but you."

"Save me?" Jive couldn't help but mock her. "I highly doubt that was your original intent…"

"It wasn't. But I found something that could help you… Both of you…" Miako looked straight at Jive's stomach.

"How did you…?" Jive placed her hand on her stomach, feeling the small heartbeat. "Itachi…"

"It was **His **plan. Don't ask me though, that was one thing **He** never explained to me, but now, I'm taking **His **plan and making my own with it. I even have my own apprentice, ready to complete it when I die, but that wont be for a while." Miako opened her palm and closed her eyes. "Now, to take you." Jive stepped back as she saw a small spark of electricity flow from Miako's palm. Jive dodged a shock heading towards her. "Don't fight it!" Miako yelled. She sent another shock, hitting Jive's shoulder.

"Damn it…" Jive mouthed. She rushed towards Miako and held her Cherry Blossom necklace. It transformed to the blade. The blades blocked another shock of electricity, but Jive felt the vibration. "Miako! You don't have to do this." Jive yelled. She ducked when the electricity became a ball of lightning.

"Just go with the flow Sakura!" Miako laughed wildly. Jive blocked a lightning ball and sent it flying back towards Miako. It hit Miako in the stomach. "That wasn't very nice!"

"Neither is this!" Jive gasped as Miako was hit with something in the back. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled and hit Miako again.

"Naruto!" Jive yelled. He smiled quickly at her, but went back to the battle with Miako. Jive watched in horror, as the ground became a black puddle. It began to suck them in, but Jive took a hold of Tsunade's body and ran out of it to the corner. The black puddle, consisting of both Miako and Naruto disappeared and Jive screamed as Naruto fell, only to hold on to the very edge. Miako grabbed onto Naruto's legs. "Naruto!" Jive ran to him and took a hold of his hand.

Miako was too much weight on Naruto. His hands slowly slipped out of Jive's now sweating palms, but she continued to hold on.

"My love!" Miako yelled to no one in particular. "No! Don't do this! I didn't mean to betray you! I still love you!" Jive looked down in the hole, but was horrified at what she saw. At the very bottom were deadly spikes, ready to pierce anyone to death.

"Naruto! Hold on!" Jive screamed. The scene looked much too familiar. With her holding on to Naruto, trying to save him from being pierced by sharp blades. Naruto looked up at Jive, his blue eyes pleading.

"I'm so sorry!" Miako yelled. Jive knew what she had to do. Quickly, she sent her kunai flying down to Miako's hands, using her newfound powers with her chakra. Miako's hands were pierced by the kunai, and slowly they let go of Naruto's legs. Jive pulled Naruto up and held him as they watched Miako's body, impaled by the spikes, fall limp. Blood spattered everywhere, and Jive choked on her saliva. The hole closed, revealing a clean floor.

"She's dead…" Jive whispered. " **He **killed her."

Naruto held on to Jive's shaking body. The two grasped for each other, each trying to embrace their reunion.

"You said we'd see each other again." Jive, her voice hoarse, rewarding Naruto.

"I kept my **promise**." He held on to her and didn't let go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And that someone can take your promises, and hold you to them. Because when you truly care about that someone, you'll do anything to fulfill your promise. People may die; but no promise will fall when it's to someone you love._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Well: ) it's been a while since I added a chapter.**_

_**Reviews and welcomed/needed!**_

_**Lpreki93**_


	23. Renaissance

_To come back from the dead. To come back from a long vacation. To come back, means to accept your past, and your vices and verses. Can you really do that? When you are still holding on?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi leaned against a branch, his eyes lowered over the dark sky. Kisame muttered something under his breath, giving Itachi a sinister look.

"And what was that for?" Itachi questioned his abnormal partner.

"Nothing…" Kisame said. He knew better than to voice the truth. The two were on a mission. Where? Kisame didn't know a damn thing. But Itachi knew which direction to head in. "We're going to some South Town or something, right?" Kisame asked.

"The Southern District." Itachi replied. "There's someone there we have to meet." Itachi took a look at the mission scroll he had mysteriously received. The signature belonged to Miako, but Itachi knew something was wrong with it.

Kisame grumbled but continued to cook fish, using the strong fire Itachi had made.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought we wouldn't see each other." Jive admitted. She and Naruto were sitting quietly in the hospital. Kuon sat comfortably in Naruto's lap.

"I always keep my promises." Naruto grinned. "Not bad for an idiot like me, huh?" Jive smiled but still looked sad. She looked at Naruto closely, and saw not only the loving blonde she had been raised with in a team, but someone else as well. Jive felt the tears come, but fought against them. "I was thinking… maybe we could continue your journey together? It's been a while since we've been on a mission as a team."

"Oh, that reminds me. What happened to Sasuke?" Jive recalled seeing him once, but he disappeared.

"He ran off. I'm not sure where though." Naruto frowned. "I can't find Kakashi either."

"I'm right here." Kakashi walked through the doors, his eyes smiling with laughter. "I must admit, I was worried about you and Sasuke, Naruto. But I knew Sakura would be alright."

Jive, shockingly enough, didn't correct him. She felt relieved to finally be home.

"Before you two relax, I need you to take a close look around the village." Tsunade barged in. "It's a mess." Jive sighed, but was use to it. She looked over at Naruto, who beamed at her.

"Let's go." The two said in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko Uchiha looked in horror at what use to be her sweet son. His violent eyes scanned her, and for once she was frightened for her life.

"She's dead." Sasuke barked. "Did you have anything to do with this?" He snarled at his mother.

"Of course not." Kimiko stayed strong. "Although I'm not very surprised." Sasuke laughed a hideous tone and walked away from Kimiko's cell. He stalked up the stairway into a lab. The walls were covered with black paint, giving the room an eerie glow. He looked at a sword, covered in a golden blanket that sparked with electricity when anyone tried to touch it.

"Her death wont be in vain." Sasuke talked to himself. "I'll carry her plan on. I wont be just the apprentice anymore. Sakura, I will avenge you. He'll pay for what he did to you. You, and Miako."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All this happened while I was gone?" Jive looked, amazed at how she could have not seen all this destruction. Buildings were strewn amidst the streets. Houses caved in, and Jive couldn't even guess how many people must have been trapped. For a split second, Jive could've sworn she had seen red paint on the ground.

"Yes. A group of people came to Konoha a few months ago and ruined it." Tsunade informed them. Both Jive and Naruto paused in their tracks.

"Months?" Jive mouthed.

"How long were we gone?" Naruto didn't think they were gone that long. Kuon rested on his head, earning a smile of approval from Jive.

"Ah… So you haven't been informed of the different times in different dimensions?" A man stepped from behind a fallen building. Jive, Naruto and Kakashi took their defensive stances, but Tsunade smiled and greeted the man. Obviously they had already met.

"Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi. This is Kyuu. Short for Kyuusaisha." The man, known as Kyuu, stepped forward to Jive and offered his hand. She smiled, clearly drawn in by his soft, choppy brown hair. His eyes, a familiar violet color, locked onto Jive's cherry blossom necklace.

"I've seen that before." His voice sounded creamy and smooth. And Jive soon found out that his lips were just the same when she offered her hand to him. As any gentleman would, Kyuu delicately kissed her hand. Naruto snickered but remained passive.

"And your eyes…" Jive said. "I've seen those before as well."

"I'll admit I am Miako's brother. But I am not in any way associated with her and her… wicked ways. In fact, the last time we spoke was just before the assassination of our world." Jive opened her mouth to apologize, but Kyuu waved it off. "Your world will be doing the same as well, so no need to apologize." Jive, opening her mouth again, began to ask if he could travel between worlds. But Kyuu cut her off. "I am not a Nancer. A Levite, yes. Thus I know what you wanted to ask me. But I've been to many worlds."

"What about the different times?" Kakashi cut in their… one-man conversation.

"Each world is in a different part of the entire… well… universe, you could call it. Five minutes in Konoha may equal five years in Ceelie Town. Although I don't exactly remember the actual time differences. The past three years I've been trying to track down you… Jive." Kyuu explained.

"Me?" Jive looked shocked. "Three years?"

"Well of course, you are the Chosen. And I believe I may be of help to you." Kyuu gave Jive a deep bow, twirling his arm as a sign of respect. "Let me enter your team, I'll be of deep help as not only a Levite, but as someone who has been through this before."

"You've already been through this?" Naruto stepped in. "Were you someone's Savior?"

"Actually, yes. Have you heard of a girl named Azura? The previous Chosen?"

Jive shook her head. "I've already met Azura's Savior. And you're not him." She was then reminded of Kyo, and wondered where he was.

"Psh. Kyo? That man was just jealous. Are you two acquaintances?" Kyuu, his eyes filled with curiosity, asked.

"You could say that…" Jive recalled all the times Kyo had helped her.

"Well, let me tell you this. I was Azura's Savior. And she sacrificed herself to save me. The end. Anyways, will you allow me on your adventure?" Jive shifted the weight on her legs. Kyuu was a Levite, and he had been through all this before. It was almost like combining Kyo and Ryu.

"There's one problem…" Jive said. "I'm not even sure where to go now. Now that Miako is gone… I don't know what else there is to do."

"And that's something I can help with." Kyuu took out a small, folded scroll. "There's a name on this. I believe it to be the world where **He **is from, but I can't find it. And I know that wherever he is, is where you must go."

Jive nodded. "You read my mind exactly."

"Well, all the previous Chosens have all accepted their fate. But I believe you can fight it. And I wish to help you."

"Okay! We get the idea!" Naruto shouted. "You want to help. So help!" He grumbled and turned to look at Jive. "Right now we have to get on with it. Enough chit chat."

"Well Naruto… right now I'm not sure where we are suppose to go. So just be patient." Jive snapped back.

"Actually." Kyuu took out another small, folded scroll. "I believe this is where we must head to next." He offered Jive the scroll, but Naruto took it.

"Sommit Villade…" He read. Jive took a chance reading it as well.

"It's Summit Village…" Jive corrected him. "I've been there before."

"Ah, so you have met Uli? He is a splendid man… Such a shame really." Kyuu placed the scroll back in his pocket. '**Shame?**' Jive thought. "He died quite a while ago, a heart attack I believe. I never attended the funeral. Many people questioned why, after all, sons must be the ones to burry their father." **'You're his son?' **Jive was shocked. Uli, nor Ryu, mentioned a son. "Yes. But we were… I guess… estranged. You see, he favored another young man over me. I believe his name was… Byo? Tyu? Something along those lines." Jive did all she could to not think of Ryu.

"So then, Uli was Miako's father as well? But what happened to your world?" Jive asked.

"No, no. Miako and me only have the same mother. She was… a whore I'd say. Uli never did talk about my mother." Jive nodded, but this only added more questions.

"So we go to this Summit Village…" Kakashi said. Tsunade excused herself from the group, stating she had things to take care of in Konoha.

"Yes… but… we don't have a Nancer in our group. How are we going to get there?" Jive.

"Actually…" Both Naruto and Kakashi held out their hands. "These black rings can help us." Kyuu took a look at them.

"I believe these will most definitely work." He said.

"You believe a lot of things…" Naruto mumbled. Jive shot him a life-threatening look.

"Well, then we go to Summit Village." Kakashi held out his hand with the black ring.

"Together…" Naruto looked at Jive, holding out his ring as well.

"As a team." Jive added.

"Yes, We are going to my home. I believe it will be interesting to see it again." Kyuu said as a black portal opened up.

"And I believe I'm going to become crazy if someone doesn't stop believing…" Naruto whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe she left us like that…" Kyle mumbled. He held a glass of sake as Ryu paid the bartender for their fifth round of drinks. "Damn it. We don't even know where to go."

"I'd go back to my world… but I don't know how to get there." Ryu said.

"I don't even remember leaving my world… I just somehow ended up where Jive was." Kyle thought about America. For the first time, he compared his own world with all the worlds he's seen. "I wonder how long it's been…"

"I know we all met for a reason." Ryu took a sip of his drink. Kyle watched, and took a longer sip of his sake.

"We helped her so much." Kyle said, his words a little slurred. Ryu grinned, and took an even bigger sip. Kyle repeated the same.

"Race?" Ryu asked.

"You're on." Kyle and Ryu spent the rest of the afternoon chugging down sake, trying to beat each other.

"Dobe…" Ryu whispered.

"Teme." Kyle mumbled.

Two pair of blood-red eyes watched from afar. The sharingan was activated, and the younger Uchiha grinned to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jive saw the familiar silver doorknob and the white door. **'I wonder how longs it's been…' **

"That worked fast…" Naruto said. "Hey... Kuon is gone." Naruto looked around but couldn't find the small monster. Kakashi stepped forward to open the door, but Kyuu stopped him.

"Please allow me to open it." He asked. Kakashi nodded, moving away from the door. Kyuu pulled it open and stepped trough it. Jive followed him, with Naruto and Kakashi at her heels.

"It's… different." Jive said. The village that reminded her so much of Konoha was literally painted black and red. Or, maybe the red wasn't paint? All the villagers who walked on the streets had their heads facing down, as if in mourning. Everyone wore black, and some women had black veils over their head. "What on earth happened?" Memories flooded her. But this time it wasn't an actually vision. Jive remembered how the villagers cheered in delight when they first saw her. How they held a party in her name. How Ryu smiled and took her hand, leading her to see Uli. Kyuu whipped his head towards Jive, obviously seeing the image of Ryu. Before he could question her, someone interrupted them.

"I believe you are The Chosen…" A man, sporting a long purple coat, came forward. The villagers turned towards them. "I have been waiting…" He took out a long silver rod with a curved spike at the end. "To kill you."

Jive took a hold of her necklace and transformed it. She heard the gasps of both Naruto and Kakashi, but Kyuu wasn't surprised.

"And it so happens that I'm prepared…" Jive ran towards the violet-coated man. "To not die." She threw the blade towards him, knowing it would make him leap back a few steps. She made hand signal to poof behind him. Quickly, she took out one pistol and shot him in the back.

"I was created far more powerful than that!" The man shouted as the bullet went through him. He swiped his metal rod in the air, the spike barely scratching Jive's neck.

"No one can stand up to Team 7!" Naruto yelled as he joined the fight. Instantly, he summoned his shadow clones. Kakashi jumped forward, but Kyuu held him back.

"Lets see what they can do together, for now." Kyuu said, earning a respected nod from Kakashi.

While the man was busy dodging the kicks from Naruto's clones, Jive took her opportunity and threw her blade towards him. This time it pierced his stomach. He pulled it out, grimacing, and threw it on the floor. Jive looked for blood, but all she saw was blue liquid foaming at the area of the hit.

"What's that?" Naruto asked. Jive called her blade back and transformed it back into the necklace.

"I am not the only one of my kind." The man said. "We are followers of **Him. **Ordered to retrieve you and your Savior. And I will be the one to bring you to **Him**, so **He** will mark me honorable to receive a high position in **His** world!" He shouted and lunged at Jive, defeating all of Naruto's clones using his rod.

Jive backed up, not allowing herself to be taken by him. She gathered chakra into the tips of her fingers and pointed at a nearby lamppost, realizing for the first time that there were innocent villagers standing nearby. The lamppost swung up into the air and hit the man dead on. Naruto smiled at Jive's powers.

"My turn." Naruto said. He took out five kunai and attached tags on all of them. One by one he threw them at the man, who was trying to get up from under the lamppost. Jive watched as each kunai exploded, each with a loud bang as it collided near the man. Jive took the necklace back out and transformed it again, knowing that it would be the end blow.

She walked towards the man, seeing him cough up blue liquid. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Zen." His hoarse voice replied. "And I am one of six men who will try to kill you."

"Zen…" Jive kneeled down to him. "You are one of six men who will be defeated while trying to kill me." She stood, holding the cherry blossom blade in place. Without remorse, she swung it. The dead body fell to the ground, and Jive felt the same feeling when she had killed Ryo. Pleasure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… What do we do when we get there?" Kisame asked his partner.

"I'll tell you… when we get there." Itachi replied. He continued to walk on the long path.

"Does it involve killing?" Kisame licked his lips.

"Yes." Itachi balled his fists.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The villagers, now seeing the dead Zen on the ground, finally cheered.

"He was controlling us." A little boy stepped forward. His black hair framed his petite face. Jive kneeled so that she was eye to eye. "He locked up many people." The little boys voice was quiet; Jive could tell he was a shy little one.

"What's your name?" She asked him. His clear, blue eyes looked at the ground.

"Yuki…" He whispered.

"Well Yuki, he isn't controlling you anymore. Now, where did he lock people up?" Naruto and Kakashi both paid attention to the little boy, but Kyuu was staring off in space. Jive never got an answer from the little boy; instead, her answer came from another familiar source.

"An underground tomb." Orange eyes and white hair blocked Jive's view of the sun.

"Kyo!" Jive yelled and quickly gave him a hug. Kyuu growled, but remained in his place.

"I should've known you would come along…" Kyuu said.

"I should've known that you couldn't stay away." The two men locked eyes and glared at each other. Before Jive could say anything, the two began to giggle.

"Same as always." They both said and shook hands. Jive was confused, which Kyuu could feel.

"We're rivals." He explained. "Best friends of rivals."

"What about the underground tomb?" Kakashi stepped forward.

"I'll show you. But it wont open for me." The group followed Kyo. Jive realized that they were heading towards the Towering Fern. In fact, they stopped right under it. "It's here." Kyo said.

Jive was staring at an empty wall of bricks.

"Jive, I believe you should touch it." Kyuu suggested. Jive did just that. Her skin came in contact with the rough cracks, and she felt something pulse.

'**Open.'**She commanded.** 'Open.' **One brick disappeared. Another one vanished, and soon the whole wall became an empty hallway leading to a set of stairs.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"You'd be surprised how many privileges The Chosen has." Kyo and Kyuu both said.

"Yeah right… I'm not sure if you'd call this a privilege." But Jive walked down the hallway towards the stairs. Kyo and Kyuu followed after her, and she could feel the small tension between them. Kyo would walk a little bit faster, only to be followed with Kyuu taking larger steps. **'Stupid boys and their rivalry…' **Jive thought. She heard Kyuu snicker.

At the end of the staircase, Jive froze. She felt Naruto bump into her, and heard Kakashi gasp. The stench in the air was so overwhelming that Jive couldn't take deep breaths without feeling the need to puke. Fire torches were hung on the walls, showing the green slime oozing from the walls. Jive took a fire torch and began to walk, followed by everyone else. The wall on the right side of her had mold growing at all angles, and to the left were empty cells. It wasn't until she got to the middle when the cells weren't empty. Moaning could be heard from bodies. Jive saw rotting corpses, all looking up towards the sky. She ordered the guys to check in all of the cells for healthy survivors.

It was the last cell that called out to Jive. She took one step in it, careful to not step on anybody. Men and women, all too weak to even look up at her, tried their best to scoot away. At the end of the last cell, Jive saw a man holding onto a body. Looking closely, she saw the body had long black hair. Hoping that the man was still healthy, she kneeled down to him. His eyes, blood shot yet still ocean blue, looked up at hers. Jive looked at the body he held, but was disappointed. It was a woman, her blue eyes staring up to the sky revealed what Jive had already guessed. She was dead.

"P-please." The man tried to say. "T-take… c-care." His voice slowly became clearer.

"Are you alright?" She asked, but as she tried taking a look at him, she saw that all his veins were a deep violet. "Poison." She stated.

"H-he said we would g-get out. B-but it w-was po-poison he gave u-us." Jive also saw deep scars on the mans revealed stomach. It was Zen's rod that made them. Jive felt more hatred for the purple-coat than she had earlier. "P-please. T-take c-care." The man, using his last ounce of strength, pulled out a locket from his pocket. Jive took it and held it in her hands. The locket had a beautiful design of roses with a deep silver color with gold trimmings. Opening it, Jive saw the little Yuki grinning at her. She looked back up at the man, but he had collapsed, still holding the woman in his arms.

"Everyone was poisoned." Jive said out loud. Naruto and Kyuu came into the last cell.

"No survivors." Naruto reported. Kyuu nodded, showing the same result.

"I want each and every body to be buried." Jive told them. Kakashi and Kyo walked quietly in. Naruto looked at the locket in Jive's hands questioningly, but she placed it in her pocket and turned back to the dead couple, Yuki's parents. Jive closed their eyes respectively, and sighed.

"Kakashi, I want you to stay with this world for a little longer. Help them get back to normal, and take care of Yuki." Jive looked over at Kakashi, who nodded. He wouldn't tell her how funny it was that she was now the one giving orders.

"Let's bury them now." Naruto said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long day, Kyuu; Kyo; Naruto; Kakashi and Sakura all stood staring at the sunset.

"I'll be staying here then." Kakashi said.

"We'll be back, don't worry." Jive promised, yet again.

"Where to now?" Naruto asked.

"There's a place I think we should go." Kyo said.

"I believe it's the Southern District." Kyuu added. Kyo nodded, and Naruto laughed but didn't say anything about Kyuu.

"The Southern District? That sounds really familiar…" Naruto mentioned. He couldn't remember where he had heard that name before.

"Well, I guess it's where we are heading to." Jive said.

"It's not that easy." Kyo pointed out.

"We have to go through Lakepoint Aisle to get there." Kyuu added.

"Ah… Lakepoint Aisle… It's been a while since I've been there." Kyo grinned.

"True, I believe that is where we had out legendary brawl in the bar." Kyuu smiled back.

"And where I beat you without even using my powers." Kyo placed his hand on Kyuu's shoulder.

"Beat me? I don't think so. I remember very clearly me having to drag you out of the bar."

"That's because Azura got pissed off and pounded me into the floor."

"I wonder if you are confusing Azura with me."

"I highly doubt I'd confuse my love with my rival."

"I believe she was my love."

"No… I truly think she was mine."

"SHUT IT!" Jive shouted. "How about we all just focus on helping sweet little Sakura out!" Everyone froze.

"S… Sakura?" Naruto said timidly.

Jive looked at Naruto, knowing that it was finally time for her to do this.

"Yes. You can call me Jive, you can call me forehead-girl, and you can call me anything. But the fact still stands, I'm Sakura. And I've always Sakura, and Sakura has always been me." Jive looked into the sunset. "I don't want to run from her anymore."

Naruto took a hold of Jive's hand.

"Welcome back, Sakura. I've missed you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rebirth. Resurrection. Renaissance. All meaning the same thing. To come back, to come alive, to leave what you knew behind, to try to start anew. But sometimes, it's impossible to come back. It's impossible to stop running. No matter what you say, there will always be a part of you who runs._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Okay, here I'm in a dilemma.**

**Now that she wishes to be Sakura again, I'll have to write Sakura instead of Jive.**

**But I'm so use to her being Jive. Eek.**

**Well, all those wonderful people who do review, tell me if it'd be to much of**

**A struggle to hear her being referred as Sakura again?**

**Or if I should just keep it as Jive.**

**Tell me please!**

**And reviews are always most welcomed!**

_**Lpreki93**_


End file.
